Chasseuse
by lolo7704
Summary: Et si Bella avait été différente mais vraiment différente. Si elle n'avait pas été la jeune fille casse coup que nous connaissons tous. Si elle avait elle aussi des secrets qu'elle préférait garder pour mieux garantir la sécurité de ses proches...
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde, alors voici ma première fic sur Twilight. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

Une forêt noire, une nuit…sans lune. Un chemin ? Un sentier ? Non, rien. Seulement, l'obscurité et les obstacles de la nature. Une jeune fille coure, apeurée, effrayée, paniquée alors que ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Des yeux rouges bordeaux qui la suivent avec une aisance remarquable et prennent plaisir à chasser. Qui prennent plaisir à traquer cette jeune fille pour finalement la tuer , pour me tuer, moi.

Je ne savais plus où aller, plus où j'étais, je ne savais plus qui j'étais. Ces yeux se rapprochaient et moi je n'avançais plus, pour la première fois, je me rendais, J'étais son plat de résistance…

**Je sais c'est cours mais ce serait pas un prologue sinon !**

Reviews, reviews, reviews ! Please!


	2. Chapitre 1

**Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira et qu'après vous continuerez à lire ma fic !**

**Bonne lecture !**

J'avais fait un long voyage, j'arrivais tout droit de Miami, d'environ cinq heures. Cinq heures à rester assise en classe éco, avec à ma droite un homme qui avait fait mumuse avec son portable pendant tout le trajet. Il voulait absolument l'utiliser. Pff complètement débile, y a pas de réseau à cette altitude et c'est dangereux en plus ! Et à ma gauche, un gamin dont les parents étaient juste sur les sièges de l'autre coté du couloir mais cela n'avait pas empêché celui-ci de piailler pendant les trois quarts du voyage.

Quand l'avion avait atterri à l'aéroport de Seattle, j'avais tout de suite compris que j'avais choisi la région idéale. Pluvieuse et froide toute l'année. Il m'avait ensuite suffit de trouver une petite ville éloignée dont tout le monde se désintéressait, où personne n'aurait l'idée de venir me chercher, enfin c'est ce que j'espérais !

Je venais donc de subir un long et quasi insupportable voyage. Je me dépêchai de récupérer mon sac à main et me faufilai entre les gens pour sortir au plus vite.

Je descendis de l'avion directement sur le tarmac. Génial, il pleuvait des cordes. Je me hâtai vers le hall d'entrée où il me faudrait encore passer la douane puis récupérer ma valise. Une heure plus tard, c'était fait. Il ne me restait plus qu'à aller chercher ma voiture, ma toute nouvelle voiture. Sauf qu'il y avait un hic ! Le garage était à plus de dix minutes à pied de l'aéroport.

Quelles étaient mes options ? Courir ? Prendre un taxi ? Faire du stop ? Je réfléchis quelques secondes puis j'écartais les deux dernières suggestion : un taxi, je n'en trouverai pas qui accepterait de me conduire si près alors que tout le reste de l'avion voudrait sûrement aller plus loin. Faire du stop hum… mauvaise idée, ça ne me disait rien qui vaille à cette heure-ci. Ah oui, aurais-je oublié de préciser qu'il faisait nuit ?!

Bon aller, je me lance ! Génial !Avez-vous déjà essayé de courir sous la pluie avec une valise de trois tonnes dans laquelle vous avez fourré autant de choses que possible parce que le reste de vos affaires ne vous sera livré que la semaine suivante ? Non ? Et bien, je ne vous le souhaite pas ! C'est la galère assurée et pour être trempée de la tête aux pied ya pas mieux !

La conception Audi était un grand bâtiment de style moderne, entièrement vitrée bien éclairé pour mette en valeur les voitures exposées à l'intérieur. Je n'avais pas eu de mal à trouver l'endroit puisqu'il y avait évidemment une enseigne, avec AUDI écrit en rouge avec les quatre anneaux en dessous, qui se voyait de loin.

J'y arrivais donc …euh comment dire plus que trempée. Cependant, il y avait bien un point positif, le vendeur était un ami de ma mère et avait accepté de venir me donner ma voiture ce soir. Quand je la vis, je fus plus que contente. C'était une très jolie Audi A8. Le genre de voiture rapide, élégante mais pas trop tape à l'œil. Enfin bref, une très jolie berline teintée d'un magnifique bleu-gris. En voyant ma mine ravie, le vendeur me dit :

-Je vois qu'elle vous plait, si vous voulez bien, j'aimerais ne pas passer la nuit ici.

Il s'approcha de moi et me tendit les clefs. Je m'en emparai avant de le remercier :

-Merci beaucoup d'avoir accepté de ma la remettre cette nuit. Vous avez le bonjour et la gratitude de ma mère.

-Je vous en pris, je connais votre famille depuis longtemps mais je me fait vieux et j'ai désormais besoin d'un minimum de repos par jour.

C'est à ce moment là que je remarquai que j'avais en face de moi un petit monsieur, assez âgé. En effet, je n'avais pas quitté des yeux ma voiture depuis que j'étais arrivée ici.

-Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, encore merci !

-Au revoir et bonne route. Soyez prudente !

Il s'en alla d'un pas nonchalant en me laissant seule devant la conception. Heureusement, que le parking d'Audi était couvert, j'étais déjà assez trempée comme ça. D'ailleurs j'avais un problème : comment est-ce que j'allais faire pour ne pas trempée ma voiture ?Facile ! Il y avait des toilettes juste à coté.

Je déverrouillai le coffre de l'Audi, pour y déposer ma valise, j'ouvris celle-ci. Il y avait, sur le dessus, ma serviette de bain, je cherchai un peu plus profondément afin de trouver un jean et un pull noir en cachemire que j'adorais, où il y avait marqué : « Light is shadow and shadow is like light. Both are same, only the way of seeing things changes_".( __Lumière est ombre et ombre est lumière. Les deux sont les mêmes, seulement la façon de voir les choses change.) _

Je sais ça à l'air bizarre mais c'est quelque chose à laquelle je crois et à laquelle j'ai déjà été confronté. Enfin bref, je me dirigeai ensuite vers les toilettes, minuscule évidemment. Je me débrouillais comme je pouvais pour ressembler à quelque chose. Bon aller une queue de cheval et puis voilà ! Et hop ! En voiture !

J'ouvris la portière afin de me glisser dans la berline et observai pendant un moment l'intérieur de celle-ci. Evidemment, tout était en cuir, un cuir beige. J'adorai l'odeur de neuf qui s'en dégageait. Après avoir observé encore quelques détails, je mis le contact., joli bruit. Je démarrai en douceur, le temps de trouver la bonne route pour aller jusqu'à…Jusqu'à où déjà ? Ah oui, Forks, c'est ça. Des panneaux ? Ah là, un rond point. Forks, Forks, Forks, Forks, Forks, ou es-tu? Ah ça y est, je t'ai trouvé, direction la quatre voies qui m'y mènerait directement.

Une fois sur le bonne route, je filai en direction du trou pommé de nom du Forks. Quand je dis trou pommée, j'exagère sûrement un peu, même peut-être beaucoup. En fait, j'ai vécu un certain nombre d'année à New York alors j'ai l'impression d'aller au bout du monde.

La route était déserte, ennuyeuse à mourir, si j'avais été encore dans mon ancienne vie, je ne me serai pas fait priée pour faire un excès de vitesse mais je devais changer. En fait tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que, un certain nombre de personnes m'en veulent alors voilà je m'exile ici et je fais la morte. Sympas non ?

J'arrivai à Forks, environ trois heures après. Maintenant nouveau défit, il faillait que je trouve ma nouvelle maison. Je suivis les indications que m'avait donné l'agence immobilière. Alors, en arrivant continuer sur la route principale jusqu'à apercevoir un chemin de terre sur la droite, le dépasser puis prendre la première à gauche. Bientôt, la route se transforma en chemin et je fus entourée d'arbres. Une maison dans les bois ? Super !Pour quelqu'un dans ma situation.

J e roulais lentement afin de prendre le temps de découvrir mon nouveau chez moi. J'aperçus, enfin, la maison, si on pouvait appeler ça une maison. Moi, j'aurais plutôt dit un manoir, un châtelet, enfin vous voyez quoi ! En plus d'être immense - surtout pour moi toute seule - elle était très élégante.

Elle me plaisait. Je garai ma voiture devant, sortis les clefs de mon sac, puis avançai sur le perron. Voilà, j'y étais. J'ouvris la porte et entrai. Superbe, claire, spacieuse. Forks n'allait peut-être pas être aussi horrible que ça finalement, peut-être même que je m'y plairais avec le temps.

Je ressortis de ma maison pour aller chercher ma valise que je déposai dans l'entrée puis retournai dehors pour aller garer ma voiture. Le garage était immense, on aurait pu y mettre quatre voitures. Super, il y avait un accès directe à la maison. En rentrant, je fis un tour de la maison pour me repérer un peu puis je décidai d'aller au lit. Il était deux du matin et demain je devais aller en cours. Oui j'allais encore au lycée, en même temps à 17 ans c'est un peu normal !

Je pris ma valise pour la monter dans la pièce que j'avais choisi pour être ma chambre. Elle était superbement décorée. Les mur étaient recouverts d'un enduit qui donnait du relief sur lequel on avait peint le bas en foncé et le haut en clair. Le tout relié par des motifs foncés qui de passaient sur le clair. Au sol, il y avait un magnifique parquet ciré. Les meubles étaient un mélange de styles. Les étagères étaient en verre et les placards de la même couleur que les supports des étagères. Quand au lit, il ressemblait à un lit sortit tout droit d'un conte de fée. Un lit a deux places avec un voile qui tombait dessus. Et bien sur, les draps dans le placard étaient assortis.

Décidément, ma mère avait bon goût. C'était elle qui avait fait décorer la maison pour moi afin que je me sente mieux loin de chez moi. Elle était au courant de tous les détails de ma triste histoire. J'avais remarqué que toutes les autres pièces de la maison étaient décorées sur le même principe. Après avoir admiré, la pièce quelques instants, je posait ma valise sur le lit, l'ouvris en grand pour y prendre une chemise de nuit.

Je faillis aller me coucher tout de suite, mais en me déshabillant, je me rendis compte de mon état. J'avais encore les cheveux humides et je n'étais pas de la plus grande propreté.

Il y avait une salle de bain directement reliée à ma chambre, je m'y avançais après avoir pris des serviettes de toilette sèches et propres dans le même placard où j'avais trouvé les draps. Je découvris alors une autre splendeur de cette maison.

Cette pièce était encore une fois magnifique et très spacieuse. Dans, la douche, il y avait de grandes dalles beiges marbrées et de jolies frises à motifs d'où ressortait des pierres. Sur le sol était posé des carreaux qui imitaient les dalles qui entourent les piscine. Et sur les murs, c'était de la peinture à effet vieilli d'une couleur qui se mariait étrangement bien avec le reste de la pièce : rose framboise. Oui, je sais, c'est très très bizarre.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ma mère puisse être aussi extravagante juste pour que je me sente bien ici. Elle était d'ordinaire plutôt peu attentive à ce genre de choses même si je le répète elle avait extrêmement bout goût. Très étonnant !

-Bon aller, dépêche-toi un peu sinon tu ne vas pas te réveiller demain ! me dis-je à moi même.

Après cette conviction personnelle, je rentrai sous la douche. Ca faisait du bien. L'eau qui ruisselait sur ma peau dégageait une chaleur qui était extrêmement apaisante. Je me lavais les cheveux et restai quelques instant les yeux fermés, la tête sous la douche. Rien de tel pour me relaxer et me faire oublier où j'avais atterri. Rien de tel pour me rappeler la vie que je menais encore vingt-quatre heures avant. C'était trop pénible… Je décidais de sortir immédiatement de la douche, de me sécher les cheveux et d'aller me coucher.

Bien qu'il y avait au moins un million de choses qui me préoccupaient, je m'endormis vite, certainement grâce à l'heure tardive, ou matinale comme vous voudrez .

Je me réveillai à l'aube le lendemain matin, c'était une habitude chez moi. Je pouvais me coucher à deux heures - comme hier soir - et me réveiller le lendemain à six heures. Qu'est-ce qui me rendais aussi matinale ?Réponse : mon footing. Et oui ! Je voulais bien changer de vie mais mon footing matinal, je continuerai à le faire quoi qu'il arrive, j'avais une ligne à entretenir moi ! Je m'habillai en vitesse avec un survêtement et partis courir dans la forêt. Aujourd'hui, je me contenterais de suivre les chemins que je trouverais, histoire de ne pas me pommer tout de suite…

**Alors alors, c'est comment ??? Revieeeeeeeeeewwwws !**

**Je vais essayer de poster toute les semaines, au début ça devrait pas poser de problème puisque j'ai déjà quatre chapitres sur mon ordi. Tout ça pour vous dire que si après j'ai un peu de retard vous inquiétez pas !**

**J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. La suite de ma fic reprend pas mal le début de Fascination jusqu'au chapitre quatre ou cinq avec des détails qui changent bien sur ! Alors si vous voulez, en attendant les révélations, donnez moi vos suggestions sur Bella. Qui est-elle vraiment ?? Que fait-elle à Forks ?**

**Enfin, voilà quoi !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Voilà les gens! C'est le deuxième chapitre! **

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture!**

J'arrivai au lycée une trentaine de minutes en avance, il fallait que j'aille au secrétariat pour qu'ils me donnent mon emplois du temps et note que j'étais bien arrivée. Sauf que , problème, il était neuf heures et le lycée n'était pas encore ouvert. Je décidai alors de patienter au chaud dans ma voiture. Dire que je m'étais dépêchée pour venir un avance. J'avais en effet abrégé ma course et avais pris une douche en vitesse dans ma splendide salle de bain. J'étais ensuite allée au garage pour prendre ma voiture puis aller au lycée. Il y avait quand même, dans ma maison, un truc qui m'étonnait : il n'y avait personne qui y habitait depuis trois ans. Mais pourquoi ? Parce que, elle était au milieu des bois peut-être ? Je ne sais pas et honnêtement, je m'en fiche. Elle était parfaite pour moi.

Il ne m'avait fallu qu'un quart d'heure pour arriver au lycée. J'avais alors découvert une structure tout à fait banale, qui, avec ce mauvais temps – il ne pleuvait pas mais l'air était très humide- avait l'air abandonné. Un peu plus de dix minutes après mon arrivée, quelqu'un ouvrit les portes de l'intérieur puis repartit comme s'il ne m'avait pas vue. Quel accueil !

Je sortis de ma voiture et me dirigeai vers la porte principale, celle qui devait me mener à l'accueil. L'intérieur du lycée était très sobre et triste ce qui venait sûrement du temps très nuageux qui empêchait la lumière de rentrer. Je m'avançais un peu et vis la dame de l'accueil me regarder d'un air interrogateur. Je m'approchai avant de lui signaler :

-Je m'appelle Bella Swan, je suis la nouvelle et suis venue un peu en avance pour prendre mon emploi du temps et faire la confirmation d'inscription.

-Ah oui approchez, approchez. Je vais vous donner ce qu'il faut. Attendez deux minutes.

Elle se retourna pour aller fouiller dans ces dossiers qui soit dit en passant avaient l'air très désordonné. Après un petit moment, elle revint vers moi.

-Alors, voici la confirmation d'inscription, il vous suffit de signer ici.

Je m'étonnai, c'était tout ! Là d'où je venais, il faillait presque refaire carrément l'inscription. Avec nom, prénom, adresse, age, date de naissance, profession des parents, etc. Ici, à Forks, juste une signature. Je fini par prendre la feuille et un crayon qu'elle me tendait et signer.

-Voilà, dit-elle alors, et voici votre emploi du temps.

Puis, elle commença à m'expliquer où était les bâtiments et leurs différentes fonctions. Cela dura au moins cinq minutes puisqu'elle s'interrompait toutes les trente secondes pour me raconter un anecdote quelconque. Ou sur un ancien élève ou sur un élève de cette année qu'elle appréciait beaucoup ou encore tout simplement sur un endroit précis du bahut. En fait, je crois qu'elle essayait de me faire peur par exemple en me disant que lorsque deux des quatre murs du bâtiment C étaient plongés dans l'ombre, il se passait des phénomènes bizarres et inexplicables. Complètement idiot !

Pendant que cette dame m'expliquait avec soin comment me rendre dans chaque recoin du lycée, les élèves commençaient à arriver. Pratiquement tous me dévisageaient quand il me voyaient l'air de dire : « Tiens une nouvelle ! C'est rare à Forks » J'entendis bientôt la première sonnerie, ce qui n'empêcha pas mon interlocutrice de continuer à parler dans le vide. Je ne l'écoutais plus depuis déjà un moment. Je décidai alors de la couper :

- Euh, désolé mais je crois que je dois aller en cours là, puis j'ajoutai avant qu'elle ne se remette à papoter, c'est bon, je vais me débrouiller pour trouver la salle, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je me dirigeai vers le fond du bâtiment A où, si je ne me trompais pas la salle d'anglais devait se trouver. En arrivant devant la salle de classe, je toquai puis entrai. Le professeur me dévisagea longuement avant de me faire signe pour que j'avance puis il me demanda :

- Tu es Isabella Swan, c'est bien ça ?

Je hochai la tête.

- Tiens, tu n'as qu'a aller t'installer à coté de Jessica là bas.

Je m'avançai alors vers l'endroit que le professeur m'avait indiqué et je m'assis. Ma voisine était assez petite, ses cheveux chatins étaient coiffés en queue de cheval, elle avait l'air assez sympas. Quelques secondes après que je me sois assise, elle me tendit le livre qu'ils étaient en train d'étudier. Je l'avais déjà lu, apparemment nous étions en avance sur le programme dans mon ancien lycée. Pendant le cours, je réfléchissais un peu à la façon dont je devais me comporter ici, je ne trouverai pas la réponse maintenant. La sonnerie qui marquait la fin du cour venait de retentir et déjà plusieurs élèves venaient vers moi. Je rangeai mes affaires puis me tournai vers eux.

- Salut, moi je m'appelle Mike, si tu veux un guide n'hésite pas !

Les autres ne firent pas attention à la proposition et se présentèrent :

- Moi, c'est Eric

- Et moi, Angela et toi c'est Isabella ?

- Juste Bella, je préfère.

Après ses brèves présentations, nous allâmes en cours de maths, je n'aimais pas les maths mais j'avais déjà étudié ce chapitre. Je m'en sortirai certainement. J'étais à coté de Mike pendant cette heure et à l'instant où j'eus fini de ranger mes affaires, il me proposa :

- Je te conduis au gymnase, on a sport maintenant.

Je savais parfaitement qu'on avait sport et je savais aussi où se trouvait le terrain mais Mike avait l'air d'un petit enfant qui vient de recevoir un cadeau alors je m'empressai de lui répondre sur le ton le plus adéquate que je pu trouver :

- Euh…oui, merci beaucoup, je risque de me perdre sinon.

Evidemment, il fut plus que ravi et me guida jusqu'à la salle de sport puis Jessica et Angela m'accompagnèrent au vestiaire des filles. Jess me montra mon casier où était rangé ma tenu de sport : un débardeur moulant et un short presque ras du cul. Mouais pas très original ! Pendant que nous nous changions, Jessica me demandea d'un air innocent :

-Il est craquant hein ?

- Qui ? répondis-je aussitôt.

- Elle parle de Mike Newton, m'expliqua Angela.

- Ouais , il est pas trop mal, objectai-je alors.

Je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux à dire, Mike n'était pas laid mais il n'était pas non plus exceptionnellement beau. Pourtant, ma réponse arracha un sourire gêné à Jess comme si elle n'était pas contente de ma réponse. Je ne compris pas tout de suite. Devant le silence qui régnait, Jessica nous fit signe de la suivre sur le terrain. J'avançais derrière elle au coté d'Angela. Quand nous arrivâmes dans la salle, Jess chercha ses amies puis elle me les présenta. Finalement, tous les lycées se ressemblaient, il y avait toujours ce groupe de filles qui pensent garçons, maquillage et manucure. Comment pouvais-je dire ça alors que je ne les connaissais pas ? Et bien à leur façon de parler surtout et puis aussi je venais de comprendre pourquoi Jess m'avait questionnée sur Mike. Peu après m'avoir présenté à ses amies, elle avait cherché quelqu'un d'autre et son regard s'était arrêté sur Mike. Elle avait voulu savoir si je lui ferais de la concurrence. Elle s'inquiétait pour rien des garçon comme Mike, j'en avais vu des centaines. Assez grand, brun, les yeux bleus ou verts, un petit sourire qui le fait ressembler à un petit ange et plutôt bon en sport. Non, elle n'avait vraiment rien à craindre.

Le professeur de sport s'approcha de nous afin de rembarer un peu les files qui auraient du être toutes en train de jouer. Elles s'excusèrent puis repartirent sur leur terrain et se repartirent dans leurs équipes habituelles mae laissant seule avec le prof qui s'adressa aussitôt à moi :

- Bonjour, tu dois être Isabella, comme tu as pu le constater, nous faisons du volley-ball. Tu y as déjà joué ?

- Oui, bien sur. Je connais bien les règles.

- Alors, tu n'as qu'à aller dans l'équipe d'Angela, tu as l'air de la connaître un peu et une des filles de son équipe à arrêté de jouer car elle ne se sentait pas bien.

- Très bien.

L'heure se sport passa plutôt vite, j'avais décidé de joué bien mais pas aussi bien que je le pouvais, je m'étais déjà assez faites remarquée comme ça. J'avais eu trois heures de cours et j'avais déjà une bande de copines et deux gars bien décidés à me suivre partout. A la cantine, tous s'assirent ensemble et je ne pus refuser leur invitation.

Nous étions assis à une table en plein milieu du réfectoire. Les mecs discutaient jeux vidéo et BD pendant que les filles parlaient essentiellement garçons, les conversations banales de lycéens. Je ne pris que peu de temps avant de décrocher de la conversation, ça ne m'intéressait pas. Mon attention fut bientôt attirée par une table d'élèves, ils avaient l'air à part, différents, ils me faisaient penser à des …

- Ouh ouh Bella ! La Terre appelle la Lune ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu regarde comme ça ?

Je ne répondis pas vraiment à sa question, à la place j'en posais une autre.

- Qui sont-ils ?

Jess et deux de ses amies, dont les noms m'avaient échappé, s'était retournées vers l'endroit que j'avais désigné du regard. Elles firent de grands yeux avant de se décider à me répondre :

-Ce sont les Cullen et les Hale. La blonde, c'est Rosalie et le grand baraqué en face d'elle c'est Emmet, ils sont ensembles. Ils vivent avec les Cullen comme s'ils étaient de la même famille.

Je fis une tête bizarre, ils avaient le même nom. Etaient-ils ensembles et de la même famille ? Une fille de la table vit mon expression alors elle intervint :

- Ouais, ils portent le même nom pourtant ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, ils ne sont pas frère et sœur ni quoi que ce soit d'autres. Des rumeurs courent qu'ils seraient mariés, moi, je crois juste qu'ils sont ensembles et puis c'est tout. Il ne faut pas se poser plus de questions.

- Je continue, reprit Jessica, tu vois la petite brune avec les cheveux courts qui rebiquent et ben c'est Alice, elle est toujours super souriante, d'ailleurs c'est la seule qui sourit de tout le groupe, et à coté d'elle c'est Jasper, ils sont inséparables. On raconte que le docteur Cullen les a adoptés quand ils étaient petits puis que les Hale les ont rejoint il y a peu.

Jess m'avait parlé de tout le monde sauf de celui qui avait vraiment attiré mon attention.

- Et le dernier, c'est qui ?

- Edward Cullen !

Mon regard se tourna à nouveau vers lui, je le fixai un moment et lui aussi me fixa. Puis mes yeux revinrent vers Jess qui s'empressa de me conseiller :

- Ne perds pas ton temps avec lui, il trouve qu'aucune fille n'est assez bien pour lui.

- Tu lui a déjà demandé de sortir avec toi ? Voulus-je savoir.

Elle ne répondit pas, ce fut Angela qui me donna une réponse quand nous allâmes déposer notre plateau.

- La réponse est oui, elle lui à déjà demandé et il ne lui à même pas répondu, pas un mot, puis elle ajouta, heureusement que personne n'était encore au courant sinon sa réputation en aurait pris un coup.

Angela avait dit ça sur un ton un peu ironique, elle était différente des autres, moins atteinte je dirais. Nous nous séparâmes quand je dû aller en cour de biologie appliquée, c'était mon option. En arrivant, je me présentai au professeur qui m'indiqua où je devais m'installer. Surprise ! Mon partenaire de labo serait Edward Cullen. Lui et sa famille me faisaient vraiment penser à des… non ! C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Je l'aurais su immédiatement si ça avait été le cas et puis on était au lycée. J'essayais de me sortir cette idée de la tête en m'approchant de ma place. Nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot et restâmes chacun à un bout de la paillasse. Ce fut une des heures les plus longues de ma vie et quand la fin du cours sonna, il se leva si prestement que je me demandai si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ou de déplacé.

Peu importe, je m'y habituerais sûrement enfin, il le faudrait bien, il allait être mon partenaire de biologie pendant une heure tous les jours.

Quand je sortis du lycée, mon père m'attendait pour me souhaiter la bienvenue. Oui, j'ai bien dit mon père, Charlie Swan, le shérif de Forks. Pourquoi je ne vivais pas avec lui ? Et bien parce qu'on ne s'entend pas super bien. Alors j'ai réussi à me prendre ma propre maison. En échange j'avais promis à ma mère de laissait Charlie prendre soin de moi jouer les pères quoi ! Ca n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Je m'avançais vers lui, aussitôt il nous fit remarquer :

- Salut Bella, bienvenue à Forks ! Dis donc tu n'a pas changé depuis deux ans on dirai presque que le dernière fois que je t'es vu c'était hier !

- Euh…oui, c'est possible. J'ai pas fait attention, lui répondis-je gênée.

- Tu viens dîner avec moi ce soir ? Je vais manger tous les jeudis au resto du coin.

- Non-merci, je dois m'installer. Merci quand même ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir. Bye ! A plus !

Je montai en vitesse dans ma voiture et démarrai sur-le-champ. Je roulai jusqu'à chez moi, bientôt Charlie voudrait venir voir à quoi ressemble ma maison puis il deviendrait sûrement un peu collant. Charlie. Voilà une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne voulais pas vivre à Forks et voilà une des raisons pour laquelle ma mère voulait justement que je vive ici. Soit disant que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour me surveiller. Selon moi Charlie n'était pas la meilleure personne pour ce « travail », il avait beau être le shérif de Forks, il n'était pas plus dégourdi que ça !

En arrivant chez moi mon moral n'était pas à son top cependant, une petite surprise m'attendait. Mes cartons et toutes mes affaires étaient là, ma mère avait dit une semaine, tu parle ! Je l'appelai aussitôt pour la remercier et la rassurer, elle était hyper protectrice. Puis, je fis mes devoirs et rangeai mes affaires. Quand j'eus fini, il était déjà tard, je mangeai un sandwich et allai au lit.

**Reviews. Please !!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Salut les gens ! Voilà le troisième chap !**

**Merci pour vos encouragements, çà fait toujours plaisir ! Et pour ceux qui s'inquiètent, normalement, je devrais pas m'arrêter en cours de route.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Plus d'une semaine passa sans qu'il refasse son apparition. Toute sa famille était présente sauf lui. Est-ce qu'il séchait les cours pour m'éviter ? Je n'en savais rien et franchement qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien me faire ?

Je continuais à traîner avec la même bande, je m'étais habituée à rester avec eux et je maîtrisais maintenant parfaitement leurs sujets de conversation. Ca me faisait passer le temps. Il n'y avait qu'en biologie, comme en ce moment, où j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un faisait exprès de ralentir le temps pour me faire en durer un calvaire. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à la famille Cullen et surtout à Edward. Je revoyais sans cesse son visage pâle et ses yeux noirs. Ce n'était pas possible ! Décidément, j'étais devant un dilemme ! Avais-je raison de penser ce que je pensais ? Je n'en savais strictement rien mais j'y pensais et je n 'avais pour l'instant aucun moyen de répondre à ma question. Zut alors ! Bella tu ferais mieux d'écouter ton prof de bio même si tu as déjà vu ce qu'il est en train de t'expliquer.

Nous étions vendredi soir, normalement, j'aurais du être contente mais je n'appréciais pas plus que ça les week-end. J'avais passé mon premier week-end à faire mes devoirs, arranger un peu mam maison que je trouvais décidément magnifique mais beaucoup trop grande pour moi seule. J'étais également aller faire un tour en forêt et Charlie m'avait contrainte de l'inviter pour lui faire voir où j'habitais. Il voulait sois disant vérifier que j'étais en sécurité.

Là, le week-end m'attendait mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'allais en faire. A vrai dire, je m'ennuyais tellement à Forks que je n'avais plus envie de rien faire. La vie ici était tellement routinière. Chaque jour je faisais la même chose et je voyais et parlais aux même personne qui elles même parlaient toujours de la même chose. Je m'ennuyais vraiment, si ça continuait, j'envisagerais sûrement de bouger, de déménager mais à quoi bon, je devrais trouver un autre trou comme cette ville. Il fallait vraiment que je trouve de quoi me distraire.

Mon week-end fut dons un enfer, il passa presque aussi lentement que les cours de bio et le lundi matin la routine recommença : Mon footing - bon c'est vrai, ça c'était moi qui me l'imposai mais en général il me faisait du bien – puis anglais suivis de maths et de sport, le déjeuner puis la biologie sans partenaire…

La matinée se déroula tout à fait normalement, à la cantine, je ne prenais même plus la peine de regarder la table des Cullen, Edward serait absent comme chaque jour depuis le premier jour. Je regardais l'heure, il fallait que j'aille en cours, je saluais mes amis, allai déposer mon plateau puis me dirigeais à l'autre bout du lycée où 'avais bio. Une grande partie des élèves étaient déjà là quand j'entrais dans la salle mais pas le professeur, je n'étais pas en retard. Je me tournai et avançais vers ma paillasse, soudain je faillis m'arrêter en chemin. Edward était là, je ne vous dis pas la surprise que ce fut pour moi ! Bon très bien et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien me faire ? Je continuai mon chemin comme si de rien n'était et je fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué en m'essayant à la même place que d'habitude. C'est alors qu'il se tourna vers moi avant de se présenter :

- Salut, je suis Edward Cullen et toi tu dois être Belle, je crois que tu préfère plutôt que Isabella.

Ma première pensée fut de l'ignorer mais j'avais tourné la tête vers lui, quelque chose m'avait choqué, il avait les yeux noisettes presque ors, c'était impossible pourtant, j'étais sure de ne pas avoir rêvé la dernière fois, il avait les yeux noirs. Peut-être que je venais de trouver ma distraction. D'accord, j'allais me risquer à lui répondre.

- Oui, c'est ça Bella. Tu as retrouvé le chemin du lycée ? raille-je pour le faire réagir.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas été très accueillant la dernière fois, j'ai eu des problèmes de famille.

- Ah désolé, répondis-je un peu gênée.

Avant que je n'aie pu ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, le prof nous donna du travail à faire, je ma rendis alors compte qu'Edward était doué même très doué. Quand nous sortîmes de cours, il avait décidé de ne pas me laisser tranquille.

- Tu te plais à Forks ?

La question me surpris, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. J'optais finalement pour la vérité.

- Au début la pluie et le froid me dérangeaient. Maintenant, je m'y suis habituée.

- Mais quelque chose te déplaît à Forks n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai, je m'ennuie, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

- Vraiment ? C'est vrai que Forks n'a rien de spécial mais ça ne peut pas être plus ennuyeux que la vie ailleurs.

- Forks n'est pas une ville plus ennuyeuse que n'importe qu'elle autre ville, tu as raison sur ce point. Mais ma vie actuelle est beaucoup plus ennuyeuse que celle que je menais auparavant.

Il allait me poser une autre question, je ne voulais pas qu'il la pose et encore moins y répondre. J'avais moi aussi des dizaines de questions à lui poser mais je ne pouvais pas les lui poser pas avant d'être moi-même sure de la réponse à la première. Etait-il ce que je pensais ? Je décidai d'abréger la conversation et de le laisser sur sa fin.

- Bon, je dois y aller. A demain.

- Oui, à demain.

Les jours qui suivirent furent un peu moins ennuyeux. Edward venait maintenant tous les jours. Notre conversation restait plutôt banale, on aurait dit un peu jeu entre nous deux : lequel craquerait en premier et poserait ses question à l'autre. Le hic, c'était que nous étions tous les deux conscients de la situation. Ca avait l'air d'intriguer encore plus Edward que je ne cède pas face à lui.

Deux semaines plus tard, il y eut du verglas, cela mit un peu d'animation mais ça ne fit malheureusement qu'attirer un peu plus l'attention sur moi. En arrivant au lycée le deuxième jours de verglas, j'étais restée au chaud dans ma voiture quand soudain Tyler, un élève de deuxième comme moi, avait perdu le contrôle de sa voiture. Il aurait démoli la mienne et moi avec si je n'avais pas démarré en trombe pour l'éviter. Cependant Tyler était mal en point, il fut conduit à l'hôpital en urgence. J'espérais qu'il allait s'en sortir. J'étais sortie de ma voiture, pour le moment la foule était concentrée autour du pauvre garçon demain ce serait mon tour. L'excuse que j'allais probablement servir à tout le monde serait sûrement un truc du genre : « Je l'ai vu arriver de loin, il m'a suffit de démarrer juste pour me déplacer assez ».

Edward s'était rapproché de moi, je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

- Comment as-tu fais ?

- Comment est-ce que j'ai fait quoi ?

- Eviter la camionnette de Tyler, démarrer aussi vite.

C'était l'occasion de tester mon excuse mais à mon avis Edward était le dernier à pouvoir gober ça. Tant pis.

- Je l'ai vu arriver de loin, il m'a suffit de démarrer en me dépêchant un peu.

- Il a débarqué sans prévenir, tu n'as pas pu le voir arriver et sa trajectoire était incertaine. Je t'es vu, tu as démarrer vite, presque trop vite.

- Tu délire, tu n'as pas pu me voir, tu étais à l'autre bout du parking quand Tyler a débarqué.

- J'étais juste à coté de ta voiture.

- Non, c'est faux, tu étais à coté de TA voiture.

- Je te jure que tu te trompe, insista-t-il.

- Très bien tu ne veux pas me croire, je ne veux pas te croire. La discussion est close. Autre question plus importante et plus grave. Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ?

- Mon père est un bon médecin et les blessures de Tyler avaient l'air surtout superficiel, il s'en sortira, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il repartit vers sa famille. Je l'agaçais à ne pas répondre à ses questions, je le savais parfaitement mais il m'agaçait bien plus.

Quand le verglas disparu, le soleil fit son apparition et là surprise ! Toute la famille Cullen manquait à l'appel. Voyant que je les cherchais, Angela répondit à ma question silencieuse :

- Ils ne sont jamais là quand il y a du soleil, leur père les emmène camper dans la forêt. On a tout essayé avec le nôtre mais ça ne marche pas. Tu n'as qu'a essayer avec Charlie !

Je lui rendis son sourire même si ce qu'elle m'avait dit me portait à réflexion. Plus j'en apprenais sur Edward et sa famille plus ils me faisaient penser à…à des…non ! Non ! Et non ! Je refusais toujours d'y penser, si ça avait était le cas jamais Edward ne m'aurait adressé la parole.

Le vendredi suivant, pendant le déjeuner, Eric et Mike parlèrent d'aller à la Push, ils invitèrent les filles histoires d'être poli disaient-ils et ils m'invitèrent moi aussi. Je faillis refuser puis acceptais, ça me changerais du quotidien. J'aperçus quelques minutes plus tard' » Edward assis seul à une table qui me faisait signe de la rejoindre. Mike regarda dans la même direction avant de bougonner :

- On dirait que quelqu'un t'attend.

Ce dernier n'aimait pas beaucoup Edward, il ne l'aimait même pas du tout. Pourquoi ? Facile ! Il était jaloux parce que je rigolais plus aux vannes qu'Edward et nous nous envoyions, pour faire cracher le morceau à l'autre, plutôt qu'à ses propres blagues qui faisaient rire toutes les autres filles sauf moi. Et puis Mike trouvait aussi qu'Edward était débile, malpoli et tout le tralala.

- Je reviens, lui précisais-je en me levant.

Je m'asseyais en face d'Edward puis en gageai la discussion :

- Tu ne mange pas avec les autres aujourd'hui ?

- Je voulais te parler, tu ne mange pas ?

- J'ai pas très faim.

Il me tendit une pomme, je l'acceptais et en croquai un morceau.

-Tu as sûrement remarqué qu'en général moi et ma famille restons dans notre coin.

Je ne voulais pas l'interrompre, je me contentais de hochai la tête quand il parlait jusqu'à ce que je doive vraiment répondre à la véritable question qu'il était venu me poser. Il continua à parler :

- Mes frères et sœur trouvent étrange que je traîne avec toi et ils m'ont fais comprendre quelque chose. On ne devrait pas être ami.

- Tu m'as demandé de venir te voir pour me dire que tu allais faire comme si je n'existais pas à partir de maintenant ?

- Non, j'ai qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on soit ami pas que je ne le voulais pas. Mais il faudrait que tu sois stupide pour vouloir être amie avec moi et je sais que tu ne l'es pas.

- Tu te trompe, je suis une fille plutôt stupide. Merci pour le déjeuné.

Sur ce, je me levai et repartis vers ma table sans me retourner. Là, j'étais sûr que je lui en avais bouché un coin. Il allait certainement m'en vouloir. Pas grave.

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement. Le lendemain matin vers onze heures, je rejoignit les copains devant le magasin de sport que tenaient les parents de Mike. J'étais venu à pied, nous allions faire du covoiturage.

Mike insista beaucoup pour que je m'essaye à l'avant à coté de lui, ce qui déplu à Jessica. Cette dernière me faisait la tête. Mike était beaucoup trop pot de colle avec moi pour elle. Je ne voulais pas la vexer mais je ne voulais pas non plus vexer Mike, je devais trouver quelque chose qui les réunirait mais c'était plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait.

La Push n'était pas très loin, en vingt minutes nous fûmes arrivés. Les garçons et toutes les filles excepté Angela et moi se mirent en combinaison pour aller surfer. Angela et moi discutâmes un moment, elle était celle qui ressemblait le plus à ne vrai amie et la conversation avec elle était souvent bien plus construite qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre de la bande. Puis à un moment, elle me demanda d'une voie hésitante :

- Euh…Bella, je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup parler de ce genre de chose mais je voudrais ton avis sur quelque chose.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute ; l'encourageai-je.

- Je voudrais aller au bal de printemps avec Eric mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir m'y inviter.

- Invite le, lui répondis-je aussitôt.

- Quoi ? Mais non s'il dit non !

- Réfléchis, si ça se trouve, il se dit exactement la même chose que toi vous n'êtes pas prêt d'aller au bal ensemble. Demande-lui.

- Je…je vais y réfléchir.

- Ils reviennent, je te laisse un moment, je vais faire un tour sur la plage. A tout à l'heure !

Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de me balader sur la plage, en fait, je n'avais surtout pas envie de supporter Mike toute la journée. Il me fallait quelques minutes de liberté. Je m'éloignai un peu des autres, continuai à marcher jusqu'à voir un ado de la réserve Quileute que je pensais avoir déjà vu. Il s'approchait de moi, je le reconnu alors, je l'avais vue quand j'étais venu rendre visite à Charlie étant petite. Quand nous fûmes assez proches, nous commençâmes à nous remémorer les souvenir que nous avions ensemble. C'était Jacob Black, son père était un des meilleurs amis au mien. Nous avions continué à marcher mais quand l'estomac de Jake gronda, je l'invitai à venir pique-niquer avec nous et il accepta avec joie. Les autres avaient déjà fini de manger quand nous arrivâmes mais il restait suffisamment des trucs à manger pour Jake et moi. La bande connaissait déjà Jake, elle l'accueillit avec enthousiasme avant de répartir surfer, seul une remarque de Mike attira mon attention :

- Fais attention Bella, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait ce passer les légendes Quileute ne sont peut-être pas que des légendes.

- Oh, tais-toi donc Mike ! Protesta aussitôt l'Indien. Assez fort pour que Mike qui avait déjà presque atteint la mer l'entende.

Des légendes ici dans cette région pommée, il fallait que j'entende ça. Je décidai d'user de mon charme pour que Jake veuille bien me raconter ces légendes.

- De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? commençais-je sur un ton tout à fait innocent.

- Laisse tomber Bella, ce sont des histoires stupides.

- Raconte !

- Je ne sais pas, je ne devrais pas, normalement on n'en parle pas aux étrangers.

- Parce que maintenant je suis une étrangère ! Aller, Jake, si ce sont des histoires stupides ce n'est pas grave si tu me les raconte et puis tu crois vraiment que j'irais les répéter à quelqu'un d'autres ?

- Bon, d'accord. C'est juste qu'on raconte que nous les Quileutes descendons directement des loups. Il y a presque quatre vingt ans, les pires ennemis des loups et par conséquent de leurs descendants virent ici à la réserve.

Il fit une pause, j'avais peur qu'il ne me raconte pas la suite mais il fallait qu'il ma la raconte, ces histoires stupides m'intéressaient plus que Jake ne pouvait l'imaginer.

-Et après ? Les loups ou leurs descendants on fait quoi ?

- Les intrus étaient, selon la légende, différents de leur ennemis habituels alors ils firent un pacte, ces derniers devaient rester en dehors de la réserve et en échange nous devions garder leur identité secrète.

- Qui étaient-ils Jake ? Qui étaient les ennemis de tes ancêtres ?

- La légende dit que c'était des sang-froid. Elle dit aussi qu'ils sont partis suite au pacte puis qu'ils seraient revenu à Forks, mon père veux même me faire croire qu'ils sont toujours là ! C'est complètement ridicule, tu ne trouve pas ?

- Euh si bien sur, complètement stupide…

Jake changea dès qu'il le put de sujet, i trouva le moyen de me parler de tout et de rien pourvu que la conversation ne retombe pas sur les légendes de sa tribu. La journée s'acheva ainsi, vers cinq heures nous répartîmes à Forks, je me débrouillai pour que Jess monte devant ce qui cette fois-ci déplu à Mike mais fit plaisir à mon amie. J'étais à l'arrière avec Eric et Angela. Je ne faisais pas attention à ce qui se passait dans la voiture. Je repensais à ceux que m'avait dit Jake. En plus des soupçons que j'avais sur les Cullen, maintenant il y avait des légendes qui ne faisaient que me pousser un peu plus à penser à ce que je craignais qu'ils soient. Je devais arrêter de penser à Edward.

Le lundi matin, Mike vint me voir alors que j'étais à peine sortie de ma voiture. Il commença à parler mais je ne l'écoutai pas, je fixai Edward juste derrière ce qui me fit encore une fois repenser à cette légende. Puis Mike fit en sorte que je reporte mon attention sur lui :

- Et oh Bella ! Tu m'écoute ?

- Euh oui, tu disais ?

- Je …j'étais en train de te demander si tu voulais venir au bal de printemps avec moi.

- Ah, non désolé Mike, ce n'est pas à cause de toi mais je ne danse pas, jamais. Tu devrais inviter Jessica, elle sera ravie !

- Ah d'accord merci pour l'info.

Je l'avais probablement vexée u peu mais il allait s 'en remettre. Je regardais à nouveau vers l'emplacement où se trouvait Edward, il avait disparu. IL faisait souvent ça et ça avait le don de m'énerver.

Le vendredi de la même semaine, à mon arrivée au lycée Jessica et Angela se précipitèrent vers moi :

- Devine qui Mike à invité au bal, commença Jess

- Euh, bah toi je suppose.

- Et oui, c'est bizarre, je pensais que ce serait plutôt toi qu'il inviterait.

- Et devine qui a accepté de venir au bal avec moi. Eric !

- Tu avais raison Bella, je lui ai demandé et il a accepté.

Elles étaient comme des folles après qu'elle m'ait raconté chacune a leur tour la façon dont leurs invitations s'étaient passées, j'eus le droit à une accolade qui dura une éternité. J'étais littéralement prise en sandwich en mes deux amies. Heureusement la sonnerie qui annonçait le début des cours me sauva. A la cantine, elle me parlèrent encore du bal, le bal, le bal et encore la bal. Je n'écoutai pas comme souvent, pourtant, elles attirèrent mon attention quand elles parlèrent d'aller à Port Angeles pour aller acheter des robes de bals.

- Vous allez à Port Angeles ? demandais-je.

- Oui, juste après les cours, répondit Angela

- Je peux venir avec vous, je voulais aller à la librairie là-bas.

- Oui, bien sur, de toute façon j'ai besoin de ton avis pour ma robe, continua celle-ci.

- On t'attend devant le lycée, on y va avec ma voiture, me précisa Jess.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure, dis-je avant de repartir en cours.

**Voilà, voilà !**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Voilà ! New chapitre !**

Après les cours, je me dépêchai de rentrer chez moi pour déposer mes affaires de classe et ma voiture aussi. Nous allions Angela et moi à Port Angeles avec Jessica qui nous emmenait dans sa voiture. Au passage, j'avais pris un sac à main, ma carte de crédit et un blouson. Nous étions au printemps mais à Forks il faisait froid une fois la nuit tombée. Quand je fus prête, Je sortis de chez moi et marchai jusqu'à la route. J'avais dis à Jess de me récupérer là-bas pour ne pas avoir à lui expliquer pourquoi je vivais dans un châtelet. Tous mes amis pensaient que j'avais juste une petite maison un peu à l'écart de la ville mais pas un manoir pommé à plus d'un kilomètre et demi de la route la plus proche. Jessica était une fille de la ville, j'étais presque sûre qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds en foret.

Cependant, ce qui m'embêtait le plus pour le moment, c'était que Jessica était en retard. Ah…non, j'ai rien dis. Elle arrivait, je voyais sa voiture se rapprocher puis faire demi-tour avant de s'arrêter près de moi. Je montai à l'avant. Nous allâmes ensuite chercher Angela puis primes la direction de Port Angeles. Une heure suffisait normalement pour atteindre la ville mais Jess conduisait comme un escargot, elle était toujours au moins dix kilomètre par heure en dessous de la limitation de vitesse. Il nous fallut donc près de une heure et demi avant de nous retrouver dans le magasin de vêtements qu'avaient choisi les filles pour acheter leurs robes.

Le trajet avait été long et pénible. Mes amies n'avaient parlé que du bal et de leur cavalier. J'aurais aimé ne pas être avec elles. Comme j'étais à l'avant, Angela et Jessica parlaient fort pour s'entendre. En plus il y avait la radio. Ainsi la situation était d'autant plus pénible. C'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas comprendre, depuis une heure et demi elles parlaient de la même chose et au magasin elle trouvèrent encore des trucs à dire. Sauf que moi, j'en avais ras le bol ! Je ne les écoutais plus depuis le premier quart d'heure et je ne les avais accompagnés au magasin que pour leur faire plaisir, par pure politesse quoi. Désormais quand elles me posaient une question, je me contentais de hocher la tête ou de répondre sans y réfléchir : « C'est très joli. Elle te va à merveille. »

Mon inattention se fit cependant vite remarquer, elles avaient des sujets de conversation très restreints et peu variés mais elle n'étaient pas si idiotes que ça surtout que pour elles mon avis comptait vraiment et que je leur avais fait croire de mon mieux que j'étais comme elle. Alors quand leur prochaine question esthétique arriva à mes oreilles et que je ne répondis pas, elles décidèrent gentiment de me faire remarquer que j'étais ailleurs :

-Et oh Bella ! commença Jessica.

- Elles sont magnifiques ces robes, répondis-je avec empressement.

- Mais Bella, tu as dis la même chose des cinq dernières…

- Je suis vraiment désolé mais elles vous vont toutes très bien.

Juste après cette remarque, j'observai réellement ce qu'elle portaient, elles avaient du goût mais elles auraient certainement été en extase devant une vrai boutique de robe de bal, malheureusement pour elle, elles n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour ce genre de magasin. C'était dommage, vraiment.

Bella, râla encore un peu Jessica, tu est toujours si bien habillée ! Comment est-ce que tu fais pour ne pas avoir de commentaire à faire sur des robes de bal ?

J'avais intérêt à répondre correctement à sa question, Jessica m 'en voulait vraiment cette fois et je voyais au regard d'Angela qu'elle était du même avis que son amie. Il était vrai que j'étais bien habillée mais pour me constituer ma garde-rode, il avait fallu à ma mère beaucoup de patience. Maintenant, j'aimais ce que je portais, ce que j'aimais beaucoup moins c'était faire les magasins. La situation présente exigeait de moi un commentaire stylistique. Qu'aurait dis ma mère ? Bonne question, très bonne question. Je voyais mes amies attendre ma réponse, il fallait que j'improvise, très bien quand il faut, il faut.

- Très bien, je vais faire ou plutôt dire ce qui me vient à l'esprit.

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Angela vers qui je m'étais tournée en première.

- Alors voyons. Cette robe de couleur clair s'accorde bien avec ton teint et le violet va très bien avec tes yeux. Elle est assez longue et tombe bien sur les cotés. Je crois vraiment qu'elle est très bien pour toi.

- Merci Bella, là au moins, je sais que tu as regardé ce que je porte et je vais me fier à ton jugement enfin, je crois.

Je lui souris puis me tournai vers Jess, il fallait que je dise quelque chose de censé qui ne ressemble pas trop à ce que je venais de dire à Angela.

- Hum, la tienne Angela est…, j'hésitais un peu que dire, elle est un peu trop rose à mon goût mais je sais que c'est ta couleur préférée, que tu porte d'ailleurs plutôt pas mal. Cette robe te va vraiment bien et elle fait ressortir tes nichons. Ca plaira sûrement à Mike !

Jessica éclata de rire avant de m'adresser un regard empreint de gratitude, elle avait compris que j'avais fait un effort, pour une fois qu'elle faisait attention à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à elle ! Maintenant que je leur avait fait des remarques, je pouvais essayer de m'éclipser.

- Bon, je vais aller à la librairie, c'est surtout pour ça que je suis venue. Je vous rejoindrai au restaurant.

- Tu es sûre ? me demanda alors Angela.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.A tout de suite !

Je sortis alors du magasin et me dirigeais vers la librairie dont j'avais pris l'adresse sur internet. Elle n'était pas très loin du magasin, j'y serais dans dix minutes tout au plus.

Quand je fus devant, je me rendis compte que c'était un tout petit magasin, c'était toujours mieux que rien ! J'entrai, saluai le vendeur puis me baladai à la recherche de livres faisant partis de la sélection que je m'étais faite. Une fois que j'eus tout trouvé, je réglai à la caisse puis sortis de la boutique. J'avais été plus longue que prévue, les filles allaient sûrement m'attendre. Je pris mon portable pour vérifier mes messages, il y en avait trois. Oups ! J'entrepris de les écouter tout en marchant pour rejoindre mes amies. Malheureusement, le quartier de Port Angeles dans lequel je me trouvais n'était pas le mieux fréquenté. J'avais des ennuis en perspective. Quand j'avais vu deux types louches à l'autre bout de la rue dans laquelle je me trouvais, j'avais tout de suite bifurqué pour prendre un autre rue. Sauf qu'ils me suivirent. Je n'étais pas paniquée mais je n'avais pas envie de devoir faire face à une bande d'imbéciles. Alors, je pressais la pas, je marchai encore pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Ca devenait bizarre. Pourquoi restaient-ils derrière moi ? Oh oh ! La réponse se trouvait juste quelques mètres plus loin, l'autre partie de la bande m'attendait sagement et bloquait le seul chemin que je pouvais prendre à présent. Je ralentis le pas. De toute façon, j'étais coincée alors ce n'était pas la peine de me dépêcher d'avancer vers ces malfrats. Cependant, même en marchant lentement leur piège était en train de se refermer sur moi et peu de temps après je fus encerclée puis ils commencèrent essayer de me faire paniquer :

- Elle est bonne celle-là !

- Elle est à moi !

- Ne rêve pas, je me la garde pour moi tout seul !

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à faire en sorte que j'essaie de m'enfuir parce que en fait, ils n'attendaient que ça, c'était bien plus excitant pour eux. Je ne leur donnerais pas ce qu'ils voulaient. Il commencèrent à se rendre compte que je n'allais pas bouger et ils s'énervèrent :

- Bah alors, tu ne dis rien. Même pas un petit au secours !

- Tu n'essaies pas de donner un coup de poing à l'un d'entre nous !

Voyant que je ne réagissais toujours pas, ils se rapprochèrent de moi. Ce fut leur première erreur puisque juste à ce moment là, une voiture déboula à toute vitesse et faillit écraser deux d'entre eux. Leur deuxième erreur fut que l'un d'entre eux me pris le bras pour essayer de faire dégager la voiture et surtout son chauffeur. Oui, ce fut vraiment une grosse bêtise car cela énerva Edward, puisque c'était bien lui le conducteur de la voiture, qui faillit se jeter sur eux mais qu'ils me touchent avait été la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. J'avais pété les plombs avant Edward, et oui, je pouvais être méchante si on m'énervait trop. L'imbécile qui avait osé me toucher s'était fait faucher la cheville par une fille qui n'était autre que moi. Ensuite, je m'étais éloignée et rapprochée de mon sauver, il m'avait fait une bonne diversion mais il avait l'air vraiment furax :

- Monte ! M'ordonna t-il une fois je l'eu rejoins.

Je lui obéissais en espérant qu'il me suive et ne fasse quelque chose de stupide. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il reprit le volant, démarra en dérapant et manqua de peu l'un des malfaiteurs. Son visage était empreint de colère et il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à se calmer. Je devais faire ou plutôt dire quelque chose :

- Edward, est-ce que ça va ?

- Distrais-moi ! Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse m'empêcher de faire demi tour. Tu n'imagine même pas ce qu'elles pensées répugnantes, ils pouvaient avoir à ton égard.

- Tu devrais mettre t'a ceinture et puis comment tu pourrais savoir ce qu'ils pensaient.

- Ta remarque est stupide et ce n'était pas très dur à deviner !

- Edward, commençais-je puis j'hésitai ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour les théories, emmène moi au restaurant sur le port, tu veux ? Jessica et Angela doivent s'inquiéter.

Il ne répondit pas mais il changea de direction et au fil du trajet, je vis son visage se détendre, ce qui ma rassura si j'avais raison et qu'il avait perdu le contrôle, on aurait été tous les deux dans la merde la plus totale. Heureusement, il n'avait rien fait à part foutre la peur de leur à ses types.

Quand nous arrivâmes au resto, Jess et Angela en sortaient. Apparemment, elles avaient déjà mandé puisqu'elles paraissaient gênées quand elles me virent sortirent de la voiture. Cette expression resta cependant peu de temps sur leur visage car ceux-ci exprimèrent vite de la surprise. Les filles venaient de voir que mon chauffeur était Edward. Angela parla la première bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment quoi dire :

- Euh…désolé Bella mais on t'a appelé plusieurs fois et tu ne répondais pas, on mourrait vraiment de faim alors…

- C'est ma faute, s'empressa de répondre Edward, ont s'est rencontré par hasard et on a commencé à discuter !

- Oh ! D'accord ! s'exclama Jessica.

Je crois bien qu'elle était à coté de la plaque, elle devait sûrement croire que c'était plus qu'une simple discussion. Elle était sans doute loin d'imaginer qu'Ewdard m'avait plus ou moins sorti du pétrin et que mon « sauvetage » avait été suivi d'un silence lourd et pesant. Edward pensait certainement à la même chose que moi mais d'après ses paroles, il voulait faire croire à Jess qu'elle avait raison :

- Je crois que je devrais t'inviter à dîner Bella, me proposa-t-il en m'adressant un sourire radieux.

Je n'avais pas faim mais je n'avais pas envie de quitter Edward maintenant. Il fallait vraiment que je lui parle.

- Oui, je meure de faim, répondis-je à mon ami, puis je me tournai vers les filles, vous n'avez qu'a rentrer, je suppose qu'Edward me raccompagnera.

- Evidemment, s'empressa de répondre l'intéressé.

- D'accord, on va rentrer, confirma Angela, bon on te laisse. Bon ap !'

- Oui à demain, finit par ajouter Jessica.

Très bien, maintenant, elles étaient toutes les deus persuadées qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Edward et moi. Génial ! Un truc de plus à tirer eu clair demain au lycée. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir raconter comme mensonge cette fois-ci ?

Je fus tirée de mes songes par le bruit du moteur de la voiture de Jess, je la regardai partir puis me rapprochai d'Edward. Nous avançâmes tous les deux vers la porte du restaurent et une serveuse vint tout de suite afin de nous installer à une table. Elle nous donna ensuite la carte puis s'éloigna. Edward ne regarda même pas la carte. Il ne mangerait pas comme d'habitude. En attendant que la serveuse revienne je regardais un peu le resto. Il ne payait pas de mine. C'était assez petit et pas décoré au mieux, une ambiance chaleureuse se dégageait tout de même de l'endroit. Cependant, bien des clients avaient l'air étrange et parfois un peu louche.

- Vous avez choisis ? demanda alors le serveuse qui avait réapparut pendant que j'inspectais les lieux.

Edward s'était tourné vers moi, je ne lui avais pas dis ce que je voulais.

- Un coca et une salade niçoise, répondis-je alors directement à l'adresse de la serveuse.

Celle-ci écrivit ma commande sur son calepin plus lentement qu'un escargot, elle ne m'avait même pas regardé. Elle fixait Edward comme si je n'existais pas. Elle attendit un moment puis voyant qu'il ne disait rien, elle s'adressa à lui :

- Vous prendrez bien quelque chose ?

- Juste un coca, merci.

- Vous êtes sur de ne rien vouloir d'autre, insista la jeune femme.

- Non, dit simplement Edward.

La serveuse repartit alors l'air vexée, leur échange m'avait beaucoup amusé. Edward n'avait pas daigné la regarder, son regard était resté posé sur moi. Quand elle fut assez éloignée, je remarquai qu'Edward allait me dire quelque chose, peut-être serait-ce important.

- Bella, j'en est marre de jouer à ce petit jeu avec toi, marre de jouer à celui qui gardera ses secrets le plus longtemps.

- Alors arrête d'y jouer, dis moi la vérité.

- Je ne peux pas, ce serait stupide et dangereux pour toi de savoir.

- Très bien alors nous allons continuer à jouer, à parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Je pense que tu as compris que je suis très têtue et je ne cèderais pas avant toi.

J'avais parlé sur un ton que je regrettais, j'avais été agressive mais si il était vraiment qui je pensais alors il avait bien raison de ne pas vouloir que je sache la vérité. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors j'attendis un moment en espérant qu'il allait réengager la conversation. C'est ce qu'il fit quelques seconde plus tard :

- Bella…que veux-tu savoir ?

Il avait fini par céder mais je ne voulais pas lui poser une question a laquelle j'étais sure qu'il ne répondrait pas, en tout cas pas ici. Je réfléchis un moment et choisis une question qui portait sur l'accident de tout à l'heure.

- Après l'incident de cet après midi, tu as dis que ces types avaient des pensées répugnantes envers moi, comment le savais-tu ?

- Ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner.

- Edward, ne me prend pas pour une idiote quand tu as dis ça tu parlais au sens littérale, tu as vraiment entendu leurs pensées ?

Il soupira, il ne voulait pas vraiment répondre mais maintenant il s'y sentait obligé.

- Je peux lire dans chacun des esprits présents autour de moi sauf dans le tien. Je peux entendre ici, dans cette pièce, les projets, les désirs, les malheurs de toutes ces personnes qui dînent ici mais j'ai beau me concentrer sur ton esprit, je n'entends rien.

Edward me fixait avec insistance, il craignait ma réaction ça se voyait légèrement sur son visage. Il fallait que je lui montre que ce n'était pas pour moi quelque chose d'inacceptable et que je n'allais pas faire une crise cardiaque.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'intéresse à moi, je comprends mieux maintenant ! Tu crois que j'ai un problème ?

- C'est une des raison pour lesquelles tu m'intrigue en effet. Il marqua une pause puis ajouta, je te dis que je lis dans les pensées et toi tu pense que tu as un problème !

- Bah oui, c'est bizarre non !

En réalité, je me foutais u peu de sa geule, je savais très bien pourquoi il ne pouvait pas lire mes pensées mais ça il ne le saurait pas avant que j'ai eu la réponse à ma principale question. Je voulais continuer sur ma lancée mais la serveuse vint nous apporter notre commande. Elle persista à ne regarder qu'Edward et celui-ci persista à l'ignorer. Un fois reparti Edward failli éclater de rire. Je le regardai tout en riant avec lui. Quand je pus reparler, j'engageai la conversation :

- Je paris qu'elle pensait un truc du genre : « Quel idiot ! Il ne me regarde même pas alors que je suis bien plus sexy que cette pauvre fille ! ».

J'avais dis cela d'une voix qui me semblais-t-il correspondais parfaitement à ce genre de fille et Edward avait de nouveau éclater de rire. Quand il fut à nouveau capable de parler, il dit :

- C'est à peu près ça, mais elle est loin d'être aussi belle que toi !

Puis il avait repris son sourire charmeur, celui qui me faisait sourire à mon tour à tous les coups. Son visage était posé sur ses deux mains, il attendait patiemment ma réaction. Ce qu'il venait de me dire m'avait perturbée, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il parle avec tant de franchise, ça ne ressemblait pas au Edward que je côtoyais depuis plus d'un mois et demi. Ce soir, Edward avait décidé de lâcher un peu la bride qui le retenait. Quand je m'en rendis compte, je failli rougir et peut-être même que mes joues rosirent un peu. Je ne savais, cette fois-ci vraiment, pas quoi répondre, à tel point que je me contentai finalement de lui rendre simplement son sourire.

Après quelques minutes où nous étions resté à nous contempler, je commençais à manger ma salade puis une idée traversa mon esprit : Qu'est-ce qu'Edward faisait à Port Angeles ? C'est vrai, il était vraiment tombé sur moi comme ça par pur hasard ? Il fallait que je tire ça au clair :

- Edward, comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvé ?

- Je passais simplement dans le coin.

- Mais oui bien sur !

- Je te jure que c'est vrai Bella, je venais faire des course à Port Angeles et je suis tombée sur toi.

- Je ne te crois pas. Edward, je croyais que tu avais décidé d'arrêter de me raconter des bobards !

- Très bien, mais ne te moque pas d'accord ! C'est un peu délicat à dire…

- Tu m'as suivie, n'est-ce pas ? lui coupai-je la parole.

Il ne répondit pas à la question mais il continua dans ce sens, j'avais vu juste et ce qu'il aillait dire m'intéressait beaucoup.

- J'éprouve le besoin irrésistible de te protéger. Quand je suis loin de toi, j'ai m'impression que plus rien n'a d'importance mais quand je suis avec toi j'enfreins toutes les règles. Cependant, là, maintenant je n'ai aucune envie que tu t'éloigne de moi.

Alors là, j'étais bouche bée mais carrément ! Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir répondre à ça ? Désormais, j'étais plus que sous le charme d'Edward, ce qu'il m'avait dit était si…si…je ne sais pas, c'était indéfinissable tout comme lui. Il fallait que réponde quelque chose que je na regretterais pas après et aussi que je réponde vite, sinon il le prendrait certainement mal. Ma mère me disait souvent la première idée qui te passe par la tête, c'est la meilleur. Alors j'optais pour lui dire le truc le plus banal dont j'avais eu l'idée :

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

Simple, bref mais d'après le visage qu'affichait mon compagnon ça l'avait rassuré.

Pendant que je finissais ma salade, nous préférâmes parler de tout et de rien, histoire de faire une petite pause entre deux révélations assez déstabilisantes. En fait, c'est ainsi que s'acheva le repas, quand Edward demanda l'addition, nous rîmes de nouveau à cause de l'attitude de la serveuse. Nous finîmes par sortir du restaurant tous deux de très bonne humeur.

**Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?**

Reviews !!!! Please 

**New, maintenant j'accepte les reviews anonymes. Je savais pas comment on faisait pour les accepter mais une amie m'a aidé. Alors voilà !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Coucou ! Voilà le chapitre 5 !**

**Désolé de pas lavoir posté ce matin mais en ce moment je suis un peu débordée.**

Ca faisait maintenant un quart d'heure que nous roulions en direction de Forks. Nous étions tous deux très silencieux. Edward roulait vite, presque à 150km/h sur une route limitée à 90.

Je n'avais pas peur.

Si ma théorie était exacte, il devait avoir une vue excellente et de très bons réflexes. L'heure et demi du trajet de l'allé allait probablement se transformer en demi-heure. Je cherchais, depuis que nous étions sortis du restaurant, comment lui poser la question. C'était un peu délicat. Mais, en y réfléchissant, si je posais la question à quelqu'un de tout à fait normal, il éclaterait probablement de rire avant de me demander pourquoi avoir utilisé une telle métaphore. Et si je posais la question à quelqu'un comme Edward, resterait certainement de glace, ce qui me laisserait supposer une réponse positive. Il fallait que je sache. Bon aller, je me lance :

- Edward ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ah oui, le silence ! Désolé.

- Non, ce n'est pas le silence. Il y a une question qu'il faut que je te pose.

- Je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec les questions mais vas-y je t'écoute.

- Tu es un vampire, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce que je redoutais arriva, il ne répondit pas. Son visage changea d'expression, il se durcit. Je savais maintenant. Edward était un vampire. Mais bizarrement, cela ne changeait strictement rien pour moi. J'étais tout à fait sereine et satisfaite d'avoir obtenu une réponse. J'avais décidé que ce n'était pas à moi de reprendre la conversation alors j'attendis mais il ne parla pas.

Bientôt, nous arrivâmes au abord de Forks. Edward commença à ralentir. Quelques secondes après nous fûmes près du commissariat. Une petite foule était ameutée devant le bâtiment dont le père d'Edward, Carlisle. Mais que se passait-il ici ? Il fallait que j'aille voir.

- Arrête-toi s'il te plait, demandais-je à mon chauffeur.

Il se gara. Nous sortîmes de la voiture. Un corps emballé était posé par terre à coté d'une camionnette qui n'était pas de Forks. Mon père discutait avec Carlisle près du cadavre. Je m'approchai avant de demander :

- Qui est-ce ?

- C'était un collège, répondit Charlie, il était parti à Seattle pour quelques jours, on vient de nous ramener son corps. C'était un ami.

Mon père avait vraiment l'air chamboulé, son visage abordait une expression déconfite. Je m'adressai maintenant à Carlisle

- Comment est-il mort ?

- Un animal sauvage, il a du aller faire un tour dans la forêt près de Seattle.

- Ah…Tu devrais rentrer papa, un peu de sommeil ne te fera pas de mal.

- De nous deux, c'est moi le père ! Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire !

- C'est bon calme-toi. Je voulais juste t'aider.

Charlie s'éloigna un peu, alors mon attention se reporta sur Edward. Il était resté à coté de moi. Il avait sûrement observé chacune de mes réactions mais je n'avais pas tiqué ou très peu. Demain, je passerais la journée avec Edward, des explications, de ma part comme de la sienne, s'imposaient. Seulement pour ça, il fallait qu'il accepte de venir me voir demain.

Mon père revint vers moi, il était vraisemblablement en colère :

-Bella, je te ramène tout de suite !

- Euh... non. Je crois qu'Edward va me ramener.

- Bella, ne discute pas !

- Ecoute, Charlie, tu es énervé et fatigué alors je crois qu'Edward sera un meilleur conducteur que toi.

Après cette petite discussion très sympathique, je me rapprochai de la Volvo d'Edward. Il me ramena chez moi. Bizarrement, il savait parfaitement où j'habitais. Il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Tant pis, demain je l'obligerais à parler.

- Tu as perdu ta langue ? l'interrogeai-je tout en essayant de faire de l'humour.

- Bella, ce n'est pas drôle.

- Je sais mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne me parles plus, logiquement, c'est moi qui devrais faire la gueule.

- Bella, tu ne…

- Laisse tomber. Viens me chercher demain matin, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

J'étais déjà sortie de la voiture et me dirigeai vers le perron.

- Et essaie d'emprunter la Jeep d'Emmett ce sera plus pratique.

Il était à plus de cinq mètres dans une voiture avec les vitres et les portes fermées mais je savais qu'il m'avait entendu. Il ne démarra qu'une fois la porte de ma demeure claquée derrière moi.

Le lendemain matin, Edward était devant chez moi, juste au moment où j'avais fini de me préparer. Encore une étrange coïncidence. Je remarquai très vite qu'il avait suivi mon conseil et emprunté la Jeep d'Emmett. Je m'approchai et le saluai. Edward faillit prendre la parole mais il resta muet et se tourna vers l'allée qui débouchait sur la route. J'en déduis assez facilement que quelqu'un arrivait et demandai à Edward ce qu'il se passait :

- Qui est-ce qui arrive ?

- Des ennuis, je crois…

- Quel genre ?

- Du genre père protecteur en colère et qui veut t'empêcher de sortir jusqu'à l'arrestation du meurtrier de son ami.

- Chouette ! Je vais le convaincre de repartir et de nous laisser tranquille. Charlie est du genre entêté mais qui n'a jamais de bons arguments pour défendre ses idées, alors il finit toujours par céder.

Edward décida de rester silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon père. J'étais quasiment certaine qu'il croyait que je n'allais par réussir à persuader Charlie mais il se trompait. Lorsque Charlie sortit de sa voiture de patrouille, il ne trouva pas tout de suite les mots pour me disputer. En effet, il était stupéfait par la présence d'Edward. Il devait probablement s'imaginer qu'il était resté ici hier soir et était complètement abasourdi.

Il observa longuement la scène, son regard qui s'était auparavant arrêté sur Edward, continua son chemin jusqu'à la Jeep garée juste à coté puis il se posa sur moi. La colère et le désarroi se peignirent peu à peu sur son visage, Charlie pouvait certainement difficilement comprendre que je puisse ne serait-ce qu'envisager de sortir de Forks pour aller faire un tour en forêt. Mes impressions furent bientôt confirmées quand Charlie prit enfin la parole :

- Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention d'aller quelque part aujourd'hui ?

- Si, j'en ai justement l'intention.

- Tu reste ici avec moi aujourd'hui ! Il est hors de question que tu prennes des risques inconsidérés !

- Mais de quels risques tu parles ! Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ici, à Forks ? C'est un trou paumé où il ne se passe jamais rien. Ce meurtre a eu lieu à Seattle et non ici.

- Peut–être mais je te rappelle que tu as tendance à attirer les ennuis. Il ne serait pas surprenant que cet animal sauvage vienne jusqu'ici alors aller dans la forêt serait complètement irréfléchi.

- Je suis quelqu'un d'irréfléchi mais ce n'est pas une raison. Je peux très bien me défendre toute seule et puis Edward connaît bien la forêt, il doit par conséquent connaître les coins sûrs.

- Elle a raison, intervint alors Edward, je connais la forêt environnante comme ma poche.

- Merci Edward mais ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adressais.

- Papa, je t'en prie…

- Bella, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Si un animal sauvage vous attaquait, vous ne pourriez pas vous défendre.

- Donne-nous un fusil de chasse dans ce cas là, répondis-je d'une voix ironique.

- Ce serait une très bonne idée si l'un de vous savait s'en servir mais j'en doute.

- Je sais tirer au fusil, répondit aussitôt Edward sur un ton assez sec.

Visiblement, ce dernier n'aimait pas que l'on sous-estime ses capacités, d'autant plus qu'Edward n'avait pas besoin d'un fusil pour se débarrasser d'un animal. Je fis cependant abstraction du ton désagréable de mon ami et répondis à mon tour à Charlie :

- Moi aussi.

Charlie me dévisagea aussitôt, ainsi qu'Edward qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse de ma part sauf que celui était beaucoup plus discret de mon père qui, lui, ne se gênait pas pour me fixer comme si je venais de dévoiler la révélation du siècle. Il fallait que je rattrape le coup. Pour Edward ce n'était pas très grave mais je n'avais nullement l'intention de dire toute la vérité à Charlie. Alors, je devais improviser un mensonge :

- J'ai appris quand j'étais à Phœnix avec Maman, elle voulait que je puisse me défendre quand je venais ici, juste au cas où. Aujourd'hui, cela va finalement m'être utile.

- J'accepte de te laisser tranquille si tu me prouve que tu es capable d'atteindre ta cible, Bella.

- Très bien, donne-moi un fusil de chasse et dis-moi ce que je dois viser.

Charlie se rapprocha de sa voiture et en ouvrit le coffre. Il revint vers moi et me tendit l'arme puis il désigna un arbre à environ six ou sept mètres de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Rien qu'à son expression, je pouvais dire qu'il était très septique. Pourtant, la cible qu'il m'avait désignée était difficile à manquer. Je vérifiai que le fusil était charger afin de prouver à mon père que je m'y connaissais un peu. Puis, je calai l'arme contre mon épaule, visai et tirai. La balle alla tout de suite se figer dans le tronc de l'arbre choisit.

.

- Alors, satisfait ?

- Euh…d'accord. C'est bon, tu peux y aller, finit-il par céder. Puis, il se tourna vers Edward, tu as intérêt à la ramener en parfaite santé sinon plus jamais tu ne verras Bella.

Edward se contenta de hocher la tête et Charlie se décida enfin à partir. Mon compagnon et moi regardâmes mon père s'éloigner puis quand il fut hors de vue Edward me fit remarquer :

- Tu as failli ne pas réussir à le convaincre…

- C'est vrai, il était plutôt coriace aujourd'hui ! Peu importe, il a quand même fini par céder. On y va ?! finis-je par ajouter joyeusement.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda t-il, curieux

- Tu verras bien, c'est une surprise !

- Bella, je ne peux pas nous y emmener si tu ne me dis pas où on est-ce qu'on va.

- Ca tombe bien, c'est moi qui conduit !

- Hors de question, s'il arrive quelque chose à la voiture d'Emmett, il va me tuer ! Je conduis.

- Il n'arrivera rien à la voiture de ton frère, t'en fait pas pour ça. De toute façon, ou je conduis ou on ne va nul part.

- D'accord mais tu fais attention et essaies de ne pas conduire trop lentement, s'il te plait.

Il me tendit alors les clefs que je m'empressai de prendre avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Ensuite, j'ouvrai la voiture et m'installai à la place du conducteur. Evidemment, Edward était déjà installé sur le siège passager. Il faisait déjà semblant de s'ennuyer sûrement pour que je lui redonne le volant. Il pouvait toujours courir…

Je démarrai avant qu'il s'impatiente vraiment, je roulais d'abord doucement pour sortir du chemin de terre qui permettait d'accéder à ma maison. En arrivant sur la route principal, je tournai non-pas en direction de Forks. J'emmenais Edward dans un lieu un peu reculé En fait, je voulais que l'on discute dans un endroit où j'étais sure que personne ne viendrait nous embêter. Je connaissais l'endroit parfait, assez dur d'accès et donc pratiquement inconnu de tout Forks.

Une fois engagée sur la route, j'accélérai beaucoup, beaucoup plus que je n'aurais dû mais Edward voulais que je roule vite alors voilà. J'atteignis bientôt les 130km/h. Je regardai Edward, il paraissait surpris que j'aie l'audace d'aller aussi vite. J'étais certaine qu'il pensait que j'allais quand même respecter la limitation de vitesse. J'aimais beaucoup voir Edward qui craignait intérieurement que je perde le contrôle du véhicule. Cependant, cette petite folie ne dura que cinq minutes, je n'emmenais pas mon compagnon à l'autre bout de l'Etat et je devais maintenant emprunter une petite route irrégulière qui ne me permettait pas de rouler vite. Nous arrivâmes deux ou trois minutes plus tard au bout du chemin. Je coupai le contact et sortis de la Jeep, Edward en fit de même avant de me demander :

- Que fait-on maintenant, je suppose que nous ne sommes pas arrivés ?

- On va faire un tour en forêt !

- Est-ce que tu vas enfin te décider à me dire où est-ce qu'on va et pourquoi ?

- On va dans un endroit peu connu de la forêt pour discuter tranquillement.

- Bella, c'est stupide. Je ne devrais même pas être là.

- Tais-toi un peu ! Tu commence à m'énerver avec ça ! On y va.

J'avais prononcé ma dernière phrase sur un ton sec. Je savais qu'Edward était capable de décamper sans prévenir juste parce qu'il pensait qu'il pouvait me faire du mal. Il se trompait mais il fallait qu'il reste jusqu'à ce que je lui explique tout. Il n'y avait donc pas de temps à perdre.

Je me dirigeai vers un petit sentier qui pénétrait au cœur de la forêt, nous allions devoir le suivre un moment puis continuer à travers les arbres sans qu'il n'y ai de piste. Je vérifiai que mon ami me suivait puis commençais à courir. On n'avait pas toute la journée ! Si nous marchions, il nous faudrait près de trois heures pour atteindre l'endroit que j'avais choisi. En courant à bonne allure, une heure suffirait probablement. Oui, je courais très vite si je le voulais - encore que là ce n'était pas ma vitesse maximum - et oui aussi, je pouvais tenir une heure à cette allure.

En réalité, je venais de dévoiler une partie de mon secret à Edward. Je courais vite en plaine forêt, j'esquivais les branches avec facilité, je ne trébuchai pas une seule fois et je franchissais les rochers qui barraient la route avec agilité. Lui, il me suivait, silencieux mais je savais qu'il devait se poser des questions. Je savais aussi que pour lui, ma vitesse était une vitesse de croisière.

Je m'arrêtais lorsque nous fûmes arrivés à destination. Nous étions dans une petite clairière qui surplombait une bonne partie de la forêt environnante. En reprenant mon souffle, je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas le moins du monde par où commencer. C'était compliqué, bien plus compliqué que le fait qu'Edward soit un vampire.

- Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ? me demanda soudain mon ami.

- Par hasard. En me baladant, il y a quelques années. Charlie m'avait énervé et j'étais partie en vélo, je suis tombée sur le chemin où on a laissé la Jeep. Je me suis demandée si je devais m'aventurer dans la forêt et j'ai fini par y aller. J'ai marché comme ça et heureusement que j'avais déjà un bon sens de l'orientation. Ce jour là, je suis rentrée tard et Charlie a eu la peur de sa vie.

Edward resta perplexe, il n'avait pas l'air de croire à mon histoire. Pourtant, c'était la vérité. Cette vérité qu'il fallait que je lui dévoile. Je devais bien commencer mon explication un jour. Il fallait vraiment que je me lance. Allez, Bella !

- Edward. Ecoute, je suis différente…

- Je sais mais ça ne pourra jamais rien changer, je serais toujours un vampire et toi une humaine que je mettrais en danger. Et je refuse ! Je ne peux pas, nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble Bella. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable mais je dois essayer…

- Mais de quoi tu parle ? Essayer quoi ?

- Partir et ne jamais revenir.

- Quoi ?

Ca ne servait rien. Avant même de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche et de prononcer ma dernière interrogation, Edward était parti. Il avait filé aussi vite que l'éclair. Et moi, je me retrouvai seule.

**Voilà ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Voilà voilà ! Il est là : le nouveau chapitre ! Je sais que j'ai été méchante de couper le précédent comme je l'ai fait mais bon…c'est la vie !**

**Bonne lecture !**

J'étais seule, abandonnée par Edward. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était capable de me laisser au milieu de la forêt. Je pensais qu'il me laisserait finir de m 'expliquer. Je m'étais trompée, lamentablement. J'étais perdue. Troublée par une des dernières phrases qu'il avait prononcées avant de disparaître dans la nature. Sa voix résonnait encore dans ma tête, j'entendais encore ses paroles : _« Je ne peux pas, nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble Bella. Jamais. » _Il fallait que je le revoie, que je lui explique, qu'il sache pourquoi je n'ai pas peur de lui et pourquoi il ne pourra jamais me faire de mal. J'avais besoin de tout lui dire mais maintenant, je ne pouvais plus le faire. Depuis qu'il était parti, un vide s'était crée en moi et je un poing s'était formé dans ma poitrine. J'ignorai pourquoi ça ma faisait autant mal. J'avais beau me répéter qu'Edward était un vampire rien n'y faisait. Je ne le voyais pas comme un monstre, je ne l'avais pas connu comme ça. Je me mentais à moi-même, je savais très bien pourquoi sa disparition m'avait blessée à ce point.

Je l'aimais. J'étais indéniablement, éperdument amoureuse de lui.

J'étais tombée amoureuse d'un vampire. C'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à quelqu'un comme moi. J'aurais dû me l'interdire mais c'était trop tard. Continuer de me lamenter ne servirai à rien, je devais reprendre mes esprits. Le seul problème : j'étais dans le pétrin. D'abord, l'homme ou plutôt le vampire que j'aimais m'avait abandonné au milieu de nul part. Et ensuite, si quelqu'un l'apprenait, je me ferais passer un savon par à peu près tous ceux que je connaissais – en dehors de Forks, je parle des gens qui savent qui je suis vraiment – et Edward et sa famille auraient des ennuis à cause de moi. Décidément, je commençai à croire moi aussi que jamais lui et moi ne devrions être ensemble. Mais, ce que je voulais le plus au monde, c'était être avec lui. Les problèmes pouvaient attendre un peu.

Je devais le retrouver le problème, c'était par où commencer. Je réfléchis un moment puis, je me dis que pour commencer il fallait que je sache par où il était parti. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, j'avais à peine aperçu Edward s'en aller. Je m'assis en tailleur au milieu de la clairière, posai les mains sur mes genoux et fermai les yeux. C'était peut-être la technique la plus connue et celle qui faisait le plus cliché au monde mais elle était efficace pour revisualiser les événements récents. Je me concentrai sur la conversation qu'Edward et moi avions eue. Je revécus la scène puis quand Edward s'éclipsa, je suivis chacun de ses mouvements. Je venais de découvrir la direction dans laquelle il était parti. Nul besoin de revivre le passé plus longtemps, je revins à la réalité. Tout en me relavant, j'identifiai la bonne direction, qu'il fallait que je suive à mon tour, grâce au point de repère que j'avais pris. Cette tache ne me posa pas de problème. Avant de partir tête baissée, je voulais me faire une idée du lieu où il voulait aller. En m'orientant par rapport à ce que je voyais tout autour de moi, comme cet endroit surplombait les alentours, ce ne fut pas bien difficile. Je remarquai qu'Edward était parti vers la maison des Cullen. Oui, je connaissais l'emplacement de sa maison, après tout lui aussi savait où j'habitais. Ca n'avait aucun sens, pourquoi serait-il reparti chez lui ? A moins qu'il y soit seulement passé prévenir sa famille. Si c'était le cas, elle serait où le trouver mais il fallait que quelqu'un veille bien me le dire. Ce n'était pas gagné, pas gagné du tout. Espérons qu'ils ne se mettraient pas en colère.

Je me rendrais donc à la maison des Cullen. Quel était le moyen le plus rapide d'y aller ? Après réflexion, le mieux serait de récupérer la voiture qui - de toute façon - était sur le chemin et de rejoindre la maison en Jeep. Edward avait de l'avance sur moi, je ne devais pas perdre de temps pour rejoindre la voiture. Je devais courir plus vite qu'à l'aller, bien plus vite. Ce n'était pas très prudent mais je n'avais pas le choix. Allez, Bella ! Concentre-toi et contrôle-toi ! Tout ira bien.

Je courais maintenant aussi vite qu'un vampire, en un peu moins de vingt minutes, je fus arrivée à la Jeep. Je remarquai avec surprise qu'Edward m'avait laissé les clefs sur le capot. Au mois, j'étais sure qu'il ne voulait pas que je soie obligée de faire tout le chemin de retour à pied et qu'il pensait à moi. Je pris les clefs, ouvris la portière, m'installai et démarrai. J'allais beaucoup moins vite que je ne l'aurais voulu mais comme à l'aller le chemin était peu praticable et entourer de bas cotés assez profonds. Rouler vite relevait du suicide. Une fois sue la route principale qui menait à Forks, je fis gronder le moteur. Circuler à cette vitesse me détendait en temps normal mais là, j'étais de plus en plus en colère. Edward était stupide d'être parti. Je n'arrivais pas à contenir cette rage qui m'envahissait tout d'un coup. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de croire que persuader les Cullen de parler n'allait pas être facile. Plus je pensais à ça plus j'étais furieuse. Je ferais ce qu'il fallait pour retrouver Edward même si ça risquait de devenir dangereux.

J'aperçus bientôt l'allée qui menait à la maison des Cullen, je m'y engageai à une vitesse modérée. Avant de m'énerver contre eux, je devais essayer de rester posée et de ne pas faire de bêtise. En arrivant devant la maison, je fus surprise. Non, j'étais plus que surprise, j'étais stupéfaite. Je n'aurais jamais que des vampires vivraient dans une maison comme celle-ci. L'architecture était assez classique l'intérieur devait être formidablement lumineux et beau. Elle était magnifique et en d'autres circonstances, j'aurais demandé à la visiter. Je n'avais peut-être aucune raison d'être brusque avec la famille d'Edward. Devant cette vision, mes nerfs étaient retombés, je me sentais mieux et je voulais désormais être aussi sympa que possible avec les Cullen. Rien ici n'indiquait que la famille de vampires pouvait être hostile avec ses visiteurs. Une fois arrêtée, je sortis de la Jeep et m'avançais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je m'apprêtais à poser le doigt sur la sonnette quand la porte s'ouvrit. Alice, la petite brune toujours très joyeuse et un homme qui devait être Carlisle, le père d'Edward se tenaient devant moi. Avant de pouvoir dire un mot, Alice s'avança vers moi pour me faire la bise. Je ne résistai pas mais ça semblait plutôt étrange. Tout en reculant, elle se présenta :

- Salut, Bella ! Moi, c'est Alice.

- Et moi, je suis Carlisle. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Là, j'étais pommée. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi répondre ni quoi faire. La famille d'Edward paraissait tout à fait normale et plutôt sympathique. Voyant que je restais muette, Alice reprit la parole :

- Je savais que tu allais venir, c'est pour ça que j'ai ouvert la porte juste avant que tu sonne.

C'était de plus en plus étrange. Comment Alice pouvait-elle savoir que je venais les voir ? Est-ce que Edward s'en doutait et leur avait dit ? pour en avoir le cœur net, il me suffisait que poser la question :

-Comment l'as-tu su ?

- Je vois l'avenir ou plutôt les différentes possibilités du futur. Mais chaque décision peut changer mes visions.

- Alors tu sais que je suis déterminée et que je ne repartirais sans la réponse que je suis venue chercher.

- Je sais Bella, répondit Alice sur un ton triste qui ne cadrait pas avec sa personnalité.

- Nous ne pouvons pas répondre à ta question, reprit Carlisle, on ne sait pas où il est parti.

- Vous mentez, je le sais.

- C'est la vérité, Bella, essaya de me convaincre la petite brune.

- Edward ne serait pas revenu ici juste pour vous dire qu'il repartait, continuais-je sur un ton qui restait calme, je suis sure qu'il vous a dis où il comptait aller.

- Alice, tu ne m'avais pas dis qu'elle était aussi perspicace.

- Je n'en savais rien, répondit-elle.

Ils avaient l'air mal à l'aise tous les deux. Ils ne se doutaient apparemment pas que je pouvais découvrir aussi facilement qu'ils mentaient. Ils venaient d'avouer savoir où Edward se trouvait mais rien ne me disait qu'ils me dévoileraient où il se cachait. Je devais insister :

- S'il vous plait, vous devez me dire où il est parti.

- On ne peut pas Bella, désolé, répondit Alice tout en baissant la tête.

C'était un comportement plutôt bizarre pour en vampire. Je ne pensais pas que ça gênerait Alice de ne rien pouvoir me dire. Je n'allais pas abandonner si facilement.

- Je dois savoir où il est parti, dis-je de ma voix la plus désespérée.

Toujours aucune réaction, je devais dons recourir aux grands moyens :un semblant de chantage.

- De toute façon, je partirais à sa rechercher avec ou sans indication.

- C'est de la folie Bella ! La forêt est immense !

Enfin, une réaction. J'aurais bientôt une réponse.

- Peu importe, je fouillerais chaque parcelle de cette forêt s'il le faut.

Alice se tourna vers Carlisle. Elle l'interrogeait du regard. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire. Tous deux restèrent un moment muet à se concerter. Puis Alice avec l'accord de Carlisle reprit la parole :

- Bella, même si on te disait où il se trouve, tu ne pourrais jamais le rejoindre…

- Ca, j'en doute.

- Il est parti à des kilomètres d'ici, en plein milieu de la forêt. D'après ce qu'on sait, il n'y a aucune route qui s'en rapproche. Une journée de marche est nécessaire pour atteindre son « campement ». C'est quasiment introuvable surtout pour une humaine, Carlisle avait parlée d'une voix calme et sure d'elle.

Je réfléchissais à ce qu'il venait de me dire, ce n'était pas ça qui allait m'arrêter et je n'avais pas beaucoup aimé sa dernière phrase. Si ça continuait comme ça, j'allais sortir de mes gonds.

- Tout ça n'a aucune importance. Je…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici celle-là ?

Une voix cristalline que donnait froid dans le dos venait de me couper la parole. Je doutais que la mère d'Edward ait pu me parler ainsi. Ca devait être Rosalie. Alors comme ça ma présence la gênait. Autant répondre à sa question :

- Je veux retrouver Edward, c'est tout !

- Tu peux toujours courir. Jamais aucun de nous ne crachera le morceau. J'ai promis à Edward de ne rien de dire.

Je me retournai vers elle pour lui faire face, elle commençait à m'agacer. Vraiment.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas m'adresser à toi mais à Alice et Carlisle.

- Ne rêve pas, ils ne te diront rien non plus, répondit Rosalie agressive et sur la défensive.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre moi mais ça commence à bien faire !

- Ce que j'ai contre toi ? Depuis qu'Edward te connaît, il a complètement changé et il ne sait plus où il en est. Il passe son temps à vouloir te protéger. Tout ça est absurde, à cause de toi il s'abaisse à ce genre de chose. Non mais franchement apprécier la compagnie d'une humaine, c'est…c'est…je ne sais pas c'est tellement. Voilà quoi !

La garce ! Cette fille est une horreur née ! Tout bonnement insupportable. Bella reste calme, ne pete les plombs contre la gentille sœur d'Edward. Si je ne devais pas m'énerver, rien ne m'empêchait de lui répondre amèrement :

- La prochaine fois essaye de ne pas perdre le cours de ta phrase. Tu paraîtras moins ridicule ! Et juste une question comme ça au passage. Tu ne serais pas jalouse par hasard ?

Le beau visage du vampire se décomposa. Elle devint encore plus blême alors que ça semblait impossible. La rage lui monta au visage. Oups, je l'avais vexée !

Soudain, elle leva le bras en arrière. J'entendis Alice et Carlisle hurler d'une même voix : « Non, Rose ! Ne fais pas ça ». J'étais concentrée sur les mouvements de mon adversaire. Elle ne s'arrêta pas. Plus vite que des capacités humaines ne le permettaient, elle abattit sa main en direction de mon visage. Je vis venir la gifle de loin. Au moment où j'aurais dû la recevoir, j'étais déjà baissée. Maintenant, je pivotai sur moi-même avant d'infliger un magnifique coup de pied circulaire aux côtes de Rosalie qui fit ensuite un joli vol plané.

**Reviews ! Alors des idées sur Bella ????**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voilà comme j'ai eu autant de réponse pour l'une ou l'autre des solutions que j'ai proposées, j'ai décidé de faire autre chose. **

**Voilà le chapitre 7, ce sera bel et bien le chapitre 7 définitif. En fait, je vais faire deux chapitre à la place d'un. Celui-ci est un court mais je pense que c'est mieux que rien.**

**Et au fait, en lisant vos reviews du dernier chapitre, j'ai beaucoup rigolé. Mais bon la plupart de vos idées étaient justes.**

**Bon bah voilà. Bonne lecture.**

Je me tenais au-dessus de Rosalie. Mon pied à sa gorge la maintenait solidement au sol. Son visage exprimait clairement de la surprise. Ce sentiment qu'affichait son visage avait balayé tous les autres comme la colère, la jalousie et aussi un peu la moquerie. Tout ce ressentit n'allait pas tarder à refaire surface. Une décision s'imposait mais que faire ?

Tout s'était passé si vite. Une provocation. Une attaque. Une contre-attaque. Un joli vol plané qui s'était terminé plus en douceur que je ne l'aurais voulu – et oui la légèreté naturelle des vampires avait encore frappé. Et maintenant, un combat avec moi-même. Entre une rage dévorante et ma conscience omniprésente.

Je mourrais d'envie de relâcher Rosalie pour continuer notre petit jeu. Cette colère m'avait envahi à l'instant où j'avais cessé de me contrôler afin de contrer Rosalie. En plus, en présence de trois vampires à proximité mon aigreur ne cessait de croître. Je ne savais pas si ma volonté suffirait à m'empêcher de faire quelque chose que je regretterais à coup sur après. J'aurais voulu pouvoir arracher la tête de cette blondasse. Seulement voilà, une petite voix dans ma tête me disait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Je ne devais pas continuer à me battre avec Rosalie, ce n'était pas comme ça que je saurais où se trouve Edward.

J'avais donc pris ma décision : m'arrêter là. Je ne voulais pas être comme ça avec la famille d'Edward. Donc, première étape se calmer et oublier mes envies de meurtre envers Rose. D'accord, respire à fond et expire lentement. Les méthodes de yoga, ça marche à tous les coups. Après quelques minutes, je me sentis mieux, plus calme, ma rage était désormais secondaire. Je pouvais maintenant passer à la deuxième étape : essayer de savoir comment Alice et Carlisle avaient réagi. J'avais toujours besoin de leur aide et je venais de mettre une raclée à un membre de la famille. Ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure solution pour faire ami ami avec une famille de vampires.

Je ne pouvais cependant pas relâcher Rosalie, je ne savais pas quelle serait sa réaction. Je ne voulais pas prendre de risques. Pour m'assurer qu'elle ne bougerait pas si je reportais mon attention sur Alice et Carlisle, je jetai à ma rivale regard vraiment cynique. J'orientai ensuite mes yeux vers le « père » d'Edward. Celui-ci était resté très calme, posé. Il n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir pour mes actes quelque peu antisociaux. Son visage avait presque l'air serein comme s'il ne s'inquiétait pas le moins du monde. C'était comme s'il savait que j'avais décidé de ne rien faire. Hum ! Suis-je bête !? Alice devait être au courant de la décision que j'avais prise après mon combat intérieur. Je m'intéressai donc à la petite brune. Elle paraissait vraiment exceptionnelle. Elle me regardait amicalement et avait l'air de comprendre pourquoi j'avais beaucoup hésité à arrêter le combat contre Rose. Quand elle vit mon regard appelant à l'aide, elle me sourit. J'avais vraiment besoin d'elle pour me sortir de cette situation. Elle pouvait intervenir auprès de Rosalie. Nous nous toisâmes pendant un moment puis la petite brunette tourna la tête vers sa sœur. Elle s'approcha de nous avant de déclarer :

- Tu peux reculer, Bella. Rose ne va pas bouger.

Alice regarda alors Rosalie avec insistance pour, je pense, lui faire comprendre qu'en effet elle ne bougerait pas d'un pouce.

Quant à moi, je devais faire confiance à Alice. J'opinai alors de la tête puis enlevai prudemment mon pied de la gorge de Rosalie. Je m'écartai de quelques mètres. Toujours méfiante, mon regard n'avait pas quitté les deux jeunes filles. Elles parlaient simplement, Alice devait probablement essayer de convaincre Rose de me laisser tranquille.

J'attendis patiemment que leur discussion prenne fin. Quand ce fut le cas, Alice revint vers moi. Je me sentais embarrassée face à elle mais elle dissipa cette gêne avec un de ses sourires éclatants et quelques mots :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Rose à toujours eu un sale caractère. D'ailleurs ça faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne l'avait pas remise à sa place. Nous, on a fini par s'y habituer. Maintenant, elle se tiendra autant que possible à l'écart quand tu seras dans le coin. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

- Merci beaucoup, Alice. Tu n'étais pas obligée.

- Tu rigole, si je t'avais laissé comme ça Edward m'en aurait voulu à mort.

- Il aurait déjà fallu qu'il l'apprenne !

- Fait moi confiance, Edward ne voit pas l'avenir mais il devine toujours ce qui s'est passé pendant son absence. Surtout si ça le concerne.

- Alors, tu as agis pour ton propre intérêt, répondis-je en souriant.

Je me sentais à présent beaucoup mieux. Mon calme était revenu et Alice était d'excellente compagnie. C'était vraiment agréable de discuter avec elle. Il fallait cependant que la discision se tourne vers la fuite d'Edward.

- Alice, commençais-je, il faut vraiment que je parle à Edward. Il est persuadé qu'il est un danger pour moi mais ce n'est pas vraiment un problème.

- J'ai cru voir ça mais tu sais Bella Edward va m'en vouloir à mort si je te dis où il est parti.

- Et si je te promets que ce ne sera pas le cas. Je plaiderais ta cause.

- Convaincre Edward est plus difficile que tu ne le croies.

- Je sais, j'ai remarqué mais j'y arriverais. Fais-moi confiance.

- D'accord, tu as gagné.

A ce moment là, je fis tout pour essayer de cacher ma joie à Alice. Enfin, j'allais pouvoir aller tout expliquer à Edward et cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas intérêt d'essayer de me fausser compagnie.

Alice reprit quand elle vit que je l'écoutais à nouveau :

- Bien, il y a un endroit dans la forêt. Edward y va souvent quand il veut être seul ou réfléchir. Il faut traverser toute la forêt en direction du nord-est, vers Seattle. Si tu ne te trompe pas de direction tu trouveras assez facilement. Cherche une petite clairière proche d'une rivière, il devrait s'y trouver.

- Merci beaucoup Alice.

- Une dernière chose Bella, surtout n'oublie pas de me défendre quand Edward sera furax contre moi !

- Je n'oublierai pas.

- Et Bella, je ne sais pas comment tu vas réussir à traverser la forêt avant qu'il fasse nuit alors soie prudente.

- J'ai plus d'une corde à mon arc, j'y serais largement avant la nuit.

Je vis alors le regard interrogateur d'Alice. Elle n'osait pas poser la question qui la démangeait. Pour un vampire, elle cachait assez mal ses sentiments et impressions. Ou alors elle aimait se prendre pour une humaine. Vraiment hors du commun pour un vampire !

Je n'allais quand même pas la laisser comme ça en plein suspense mais je n'avais pas le temps de tout lui expliquer maintenant. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, la faire patienter jusqu'à mon retour.

- Alice, je sais que tu veux savoir comment tout ça est possible mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Je te promets de tout t'expliquer à mon retour.

- J'y compte bien ! Vas-y maintenant.

Après un bref coup d'œil vers Carlisle, je m'élançai vers la forêt. J'avais décidé de courir très vite. Peu importait qu'Alice ou un membre des Cullen me voie courir à la même vitesse qu'eux.

Je voulais m'occuper l'esprit alors je repensai aux événements du début de la journée. Edward et moi étions partis dans la matinée et heureusement, comme ça il me restait pas mal de temps avant la tombée de la nuit. Soudain, je repensais à ce qui s'était passé avec Charlie avant notre départ. Je lui avais dis que nous allions faire une randonnée dans la forêt mais si je m'aventurais maintenant à la recherche d'Edward, je ne serais pas rentrée ce soir. Charlie m'attendrait chez moi et je n'y serais pas. Je devais peut-être le prévenir. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il s'inquiète, appelle ma mère qui elle se dirait que, encore une fois, je n'avais pas su tenir en place et que je m'étais fourré dans de sales draps. Sauf que si j'appelais Charlie, je lui dirais quoi ?

Hey ! Salut Papa ! T'inquiète pas, je vais rester dehors toute la nuit. Je serai dans la forêt seule avec Edward mais pas de soucis, je sais me défendre et Edward est un vampire. Voilà Bisous !

Ca sonnait plutôt mal et mon père ferait sûrement un infarctus en entendant ça. Mauvaise idée, très très mauvaise idée. Je devais laisser Charlie dans l'ignorance même face au risque qu'il mobilise l'ensemble de la police de Forks pour me retrouver.

Durant cette petite réflexion personnelle, j'avais ralenti l'allure. Il était temps d'accélérer. Je pouvais normalement atteindre l'endroit indiqué par Alice en deux petites heures.

**Voilà voilà !**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je sais j'ai été longue, très longue mais je suis partie en vacance et je pouvais pas taper là-bas. En plus je suis pas vraiment une flèche en frappe au clavier.**

**Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous m'en voulez pas trop pour ma lenteur.**

Je m'approchai d'Edward, je pouvais sentir qu'il n'était pas loin. IL fallait que je m'arrête maintenant avant de le rejoindre si je voulais espérer pouvoir me contrôler. Quelques minutes de calme m'étaient nécessaires. En plus, il me fallait une stratégie pour empêcher Edward de s'échapper en courant encore une fois. Malheureusement, retenir un vampire n'était pals chose facile. Le seul moyen qui me vint à l'esprit était d 'agir rapidement, lui dire les quelques mots qui le convaincraient qu'il n'est pas un danger pour moi.

Bien ! Maintenant, à l'attaque !

Une bonne dizaine de minutes suffirent pour gagner la clairière où se trouvait Edward. Il était assis sur un rocher face à une rivière qui passait non loin de Seattle. Il avait l'air particulièrement pensif. Logiquement, il aurait du m'entendre arriver mais il ne bougea pas alors j'en doutais. Je fis craquer une branche sous ma chaussure pour l'avertir de ma présence. Il fit volte face avant de s'exclamer :

- Bella ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?

Sa façon de parler me surprit, d'habitude, il ne parlait jamais en langage familier mais plutôt en un peu comme au siècle précédent.

- Mauvaise question ! répondis-je aussitôt, la réponse est évidente : je déteste qu'on me fausse compagnie. Et si jamais tu veux encore partie en courant, je te trucide sur place !

A mon grand étonnement, il éclata de rire. Je ne voyais pas du tout ce qu'il y avait de drôle alors j'attendis qu'il se calme un regard sévère posé sur lui. Quand il fut enfin capable d'enchaîner deus mots, il s'expliqua :

- Bella, tu viens de menacer un vampire et crois-moi, on entend pas de menace pareille tous les jours !

- Puisque je t'ai fais bien rire, je suppose que tu ne t'en iras pas tout de suite, répondis-je sur un ton plus agressif que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Le problème reste inchangé Bella, je suis un danger pour toi.

- Plus borné que toi ya pas ! Très bien, si j'arrive à te convaincre que je de risque rien disons en deux ou trois minutes, tu arrêteras de faire comme s'il n'y avait rien entre nous ?

- Aucune chance que tu y arrive. Je suis le plus dangereux prédateur de cette planète mais vas y je t'écoute.

- Chaque prédateur à un ennemi quel qu'il soit.

Edward me regarda perplexe, mon allusion avait crée un doute chez lui. D'après son regard, je pouvais dire qu'il voulait que je m'explique.

- Ecoute, commençais-je, même si tu voulais me faire du mal, tu ne pourrais pas.

- C'est absurde, il me suffirait d'une seul geste.

- Je n'ai pas fini.

- Continu, il te reste environ une minute trente.

- Tu n'es pas le premier vampire que je croise et je suis toujours en vie.

- Tu es déjà allée au Canada ?

- Non, jamais. Pourquoi ?

- Les seuls autres vampires qui ne t'auraient pas tué vivent là-bas.

- Tous ceux que j'ai croisé ont essayé de me tuer mais aucun n'y est parvenu. Ils sont morts avant.

- C'est impossible…

- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Mon devoir et aussi un peu mon métier est de tuer des vampires.

Un silence de mort s'installa.

Le mutisme d'Edward était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais complètement désorientée. J'aurais dû y être préparé, je pensais y être préparé mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne me restait qu'une seule chose à faire : laisser Edward seul.

Bien que c'était la dernière chose que je voulais, je tournai les talons et m'éloignait lentement. Si Edward ne disait rien c'était qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire, ça ne servait plus à rien que je reste ici à me torturer face à lui. Pourtant, m'éloigner d'Edward ne m'empêchait pas de revoir son corps se figer, se raidir de la tête aux pieds.

L'espoir fait vivre, hein ? Et bien, il avait déserté mon âme. Tout paraissait désormais futile, absurde. Je manquerais bientôt de m'écrouler sur le sol. Mon pas était tellement non-chaland, dépourvu de but.

Soudain, je sentis une présence près de moi puis une main me saisit le bras et me força à me retourner. Edward se tenait en face de moi. IL n'avait pas l'air en colère, son visage avait l'air d'exprimer le regret. Nous restâmes un long moment à nous contempler l'un l'autre. Enfin, Edward dit simplement :

- Ne pars pas.

J'avais tellement espéré depuis que nous nous côtoyions qu'il me demanderait de rester avec lui au lieu de toujours fuir pour me protéger. Je ne sentais comme libérée. Edward quant à lui avait certainement tout un tas de questions à me poser. J'en avais aussi quelque unes. Il fallait tous deux qu'on s'explique tous les deux.

Comme pour lui signaler que je resterais, mon visage s'éclaira d'un sourire. Edward fit alors glisser sa main qui tenait toujours mon bras dans la mienne. Son contact était glacial mais ça ne me gênai pas. Il m'attira là où il était quelques minutes plus tôt. Nous nous assîmes face au fleuve.

Edward était pensif, ça se voyait clairement mais il ne se décidait pas à m'interroger alors je décidai de briser la glace :

- Si j'étais toi, j'aurais des questions à poser, beaucoup de questions.

- Bella, on n'est pas obligé de…

- Si, il le faut, ça ne me dérange pas, l'encourageai-je.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Tout est un peu confus dans ma tête.

- D'accord, si tu veux, je commence par de commencement. Pourquoi je peux faire CA ?

Il me sourit, un sourire radieux celui qui me fait fondre à tous les coup, alors je pus commencer à lui raconter.

- Tout ça est une histoire de descendance et de légendes qui remontent à la nuit des temps. Plus précisément, à l'origine des vampires et des loups-garous. Des vrais loups-garous.

- Tu connais la différence entre les anciens loups et ceux qui vivent de nos jours ?

- Mieux que quiconque.

Cette légende raconte que les loups-garous furent crées pour combattre les vampires. Seulement, ils étaient incontrôlables et tuaient à chaque pleine Lune, humains comme vampires sans faire aucune différence. Alors, on offrit à une femme – dont le nom à été oublié – le pouvoir de contrôler les loups. C'était une femme puissante et avide de pouvoir alors elle accepta le don qu'on lui offrit mais se contreficha de sa mission. Elle laissa les lycans massacrer tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur passage comme avant. Rien ne changea, peu de vampires mourraient mais par contre des dizaines d'innocents perdaient la vie. On dit qu'à cause de sa cruauté, son nom fut bannit de la mémoire de tous y compris de ses descendants. Une autre partie de la légende dit également que si jamais son nom était prononcé ça ferait renaître sa cruauté mais bon c'est simplement une légende.

La suite dit que beaucoup de prêtres, de magiciens ou tous ce qui peut se rapprocher de ça, on essayé de déposséder cette femme de ses pouvoirs. Ils crurent échouer lamentablement mais au fil du temps, les pouvoirs de cette lignée ont changé et les loups ont également changé. On pense que les magiciens ont réussit à modifié la nature des pouvoirs offerts à la première de la ligné et qu'ils ont également empêché la propagation de sa cruauté à travers les âges.

- Et maintenant ? Vous faites quoi ? demanda Edward d'une voix pleine de curiosité.

- Ma mère possède un pouvoir que toutes les gardiennes - comme nous nous appelons - ont. Elle peut contrôler et imposer sa volonté aux loups-garous. Même si elle n'en fait pas souvent l'usage.

- Alors que fait-elle concrètement ?

- Deux secondes !

- Désolé.

- Disons, pour faire simple, qu'elle supervise les loups. Elle organise des équipes de patrouilles dans les grandes villes qui ont besoins d'être les plus protégées. Les lycans écoute ma mère sans poser de problème puisque au fil des années les gardiennes ont prouvé que grâce à leur supervision de nombre de mort chez les loups a beaucoup diminué.

- Et toi ?

- Je n'aime pas commander les loups-garous, beaucoup sont des amis. Avant de venir ici, même si ça m'était ma mère en rogne, je passais la plupart des nuits à patrouiller avec les loups. C'était bien plus drôle.

- Drôle ? Bella, je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte ?

- Je sais très bien de quoi je parle mais je n'y peux rien, c'est dans ma nature. J'ai d'autres pouvoirs que les gardiennes ordinaires. Je suis une chasseuse. J'ai le pouvoir de me battre et rester sans rien faire m'horripile.

Edward plissa les yeux, quelque chose le tracassait.

- Qu'est qu'il y a ?demandai-je.

- Si tu ne supporte pas de tenir en en place alors pourquoi être venues, ici, à Forks ? C'est un coin pommé où il ne se passe jamais rien.

- Je ne dirais pas ça.

Nous nous regardâmes un moment avant de rire sans retenu puis quand j'en fus capable, je repris la conversation.

- Pour en revenir à ta question. Je ne peux pas être vraiment claire mais disons que les ennuis me poursuivent et que cette fois-ci ils étaient trop important pour que je reste à découvert. Autre question ?

- Hum. Voyons voir…tu tues des vampires mais alors pourquoi je suis là à parler avec toi ?

- C'est un peu compliqué. En vous voyant toit et ta famille, je n'étais pas certaine que vous étiez des vampires.

- Ca crève pourtant les yeux pour quelqu'un qui connaît notre existence.

- Pas tant que ça. Tu n'as pas les yeux rouges et tu vas au lycée. Excuse-moi mais c'est bizarre ! Et puis, il y a autre chose d'habitude, je « sens » les vampires, c'est un peu comme une sorte de radar. Sauf que quand je vous ai vu, je n'ai rien senti. Là c'est à toi de m'expliquer pourquoi ?

- C'est étrange mais je crois que j'ai la réponse. Ma famille et moi sommes différents des autres. Nous sommes ce que nous appelons des vampires végétariens. Nous nous nourrissons uniquement de sang animal.

- Je comprends, vous n'êtes pas un danger pour les êtres humains donc je n'ai aucune raison de m'énerver.

- De t'énerver ?

- Quand je détecte des vampires, en général, je suis tout de suite hors de moi. Je ne peux pas vraiment le contrôler.

Edward paraissait en avoir fini avec les questions importantes. Nous continuâmes à discuter afin d'en apprendre plus nos vies respectives. Ainsi, j'appris que les Cullen avaient un accord avec les loups de la réserve Quileute mais aussi pas mal de choses sur leur vie quotidienne. Il me demanda aussi comment je l'avais retrouvé et me petite altercation avec Rosalie le fit beaucoup rire.

Bientôt, la fin de la journée approcha. Le soleil déclinait dans le ciel. Il allait bientôt faire froid et humide, dire que j'étais simplement venu en T-shirt. Je commençais déjà à avoir des frissons. Heureusement, Edward ne tarda pas à remarquer que j'avais la chair de poule alors il déposa sa veste sur mes épaules et fit en deux temps trois mouvements un feu de camp digne de ce nom. Je vins m'asseoir près de feu. Edward fit de même.

Soudain, Edward eu comme un flash, il me demanda :

- Bella, comment fais-tu pour tuer des vampires ? Je veux dire, tu as l'air tellement…fragile.

- C'est vrai, je n'ai pas songé à te parler de ça. Je t'ai dis que je « m'énerve » en présence de vampire. (Il hocha la tête.) Pour être plus précise le pouvoir qui est en moi s'éveille et je deviens forte, résistante aux chocs, rapide et mes sens sont aussi surdéveloppés. Quand il n'y a pas de vampires, je peux doser cette puissance comme bon me semble.

- Ca ne me dit pas comment tu peux nous tuer. Les loups-garous nous démembrent avant de nous faire brûler mais…tu fais quand même pas ça ?

- Non, je ne fais pas ça ! J'utilise des poignards dont les lames font à peu près vingt cinq centimètres de long. Ils sont forgés dans un acier dont la formule est secrète. Seul ma mère la connaît et elle n'est pas prête de me la révéler. Cet acier me permet de faire des estafilades dans la peau des vampires. D'après ce que je sais, ça les brûle de l'intérieur. Ensuite, il suffit de les mettre ne contact avec du feu et voilà.

- Et tu te trimballe toujours avec une torche sur toi ?

- Les briquets ça existe. Vive le XXIème siècle !

- Très drôle !

- C'était drôle. C'est toi qui n'as pas le sens de l'humour. Tu devrais prendre des leçons avec Alice !

- Hors de question ! Elle m'embête déjà bien assez comme ça.

Après une courte pause, il vint autre chose à l'esprit d'Edward :

- C'est à cause de tes pouvoirs que je ne peu pas lire dans tes pensées ?

- Oui. Mais ne me demande pas comment ça marche, je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas. Plusieurs fois, lors de combats, des vampires ont essayé de se servir de leurs pouvoirs contre moi et ça n'a pas marché mais je ne sais pas d'où ça vient. Et puis c'est bizarre, par exemple le pouvoir d'Alice fonctionne sur moi. Ce don est un mystère.

Edward approuva. Mon attention se porta alors sur le ciel, le soleil avait complètement disparu sous l'horizon. Nous contemplâmes tous deux les étoiles.

En ce moment, c'était comme si être ensemble n'aurait pas de conséquences. Je me sentais bien avec Edward à mes cotés. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance.

Je sortis de mon espèce de transe quand le feu commença à faiblir. Edward partit aussitôt chercher du bois pour le raviver. En l'attendant, je m'allongeai dans l'herbe. Quand il revint, il fit de même. Il parut tout d'un coup se rendre compte qu'il devait être tard alors il me proposa :

- Tu devrais dormir Bella. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée. Tu sais, j'ai passé plus d'une nuit blanche.

- Tu devrais quand même dormir.

- J'ai trop peur que tu t'en ailles.

Il se tourna alors vers moi, je fis de même. Il me regarda avec une telle intensité que les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Puis il murmura :

- Je ne partirais pas, plus jamais. Je ne peux pas sans toi je ne suis plus rien.

A cet instant précis, la seule chose que je voulais était qu'il m'embrasse. Je me rapprochai de lui. Puis il susurra :

- Bella, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir me contrôler.

- Chut. Il n'arrivera rien.

- Ne bouge pas.

Sa main effleura mon visage avant de passer dans mes cheveux. Il m'attira délicatement contre lui et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Alors, que j'étais contre lui, je voulais qu'il n'arrête jamais. Jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait embrassée à la fois si intensément et si délicatement.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Edward m'avait repoussée légèrement. Il paraissait en colère contre lui-même et n'osait pas me regarder. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer mais je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser mon amoureux se refermer sur lui-même encore une fois.

Je lui pris le visage entre les mains pour qu'il relève la tête puis demandai d'un voix douce :

- Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Bella, si on va trop loin, je vais te blesser. J'ai failli perdre le contrôle de ma force.

- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

- Il n'y a rein à faire. Quand je t'embrasse plus rien n'existe à part toi. Je voudrais tellement être normal pour être avec toi.

- …

- Je ne devrais pas ressentir ça mais je t'aime, Bella.

Mon cœur vacilla, il me fallut un moment avant de pouvoir répondre :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Je voulais l'embrasser mais je ne pouvais pas sauf si…

- Edward, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

- Bien sur, pourquoi ?

- Laisse moi faire d'accord.

Il opina sans comprendre ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Je rapprochai mes lèvres des siennes. Quand elle furent en contact, je relâchai légèrement mon pouvoir. Si mon idée marchait, je pourrais me contrôler et Edward ne pourrait pas me faire de mal à cause de sa force. Quand il comprit ce que j'étais en train de faire, il hésita un moment avant de finir par céder. Ce fut de plus en plus intense mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à ma contrôler. Mon pouvoir circulant en moi, je sentais qu'Edward était un vampire et seule ma volonté et mes sentiments pour Edward m'empêchaient de perdre le contrôle.

A contre cœur, je repoussais assez violemment Edward. Une seconde de plus et ça aurait été trop tard. Je m'aperçus que je l'avais poussé à plus de deux mètres de moi. Ma respiration est haletante, je dépensais beaucoup d'énergie pour essayer d'enfouir mon pouvoir en moi. Heureusement, Edward avait compris qu'il ne devait pas s'approcher tout de suite.

Peu à peu, je repris le contrôle. J'osai enfin regarder vers Edward. Dès que mon regard croisa le sien, il s'empressa de s'approcher et me prit dans ses bras. Je croyais qu'il allait plutôt piquer une de ses colères qui font office de leçon de morale mais non. Son étreinte était réconfortante, bientôt ma respiration redevint normale. Edward me demanda alors :

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, ça va. C'était juste bizarre.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû…

- C'est le seul moyen. Tu n'as pas intérêt à m'interdire de réessayer. La prochaine fois ce sera plus facile.

- J'en avais pas l'intention, j'ai confiance en toi. Par contre, je t'interdis de recommencer ce soir, tu es trop fatiguer. J'ai pas vraiment envie de finir en sushi maintenant !

- Je me suis trompée peut-être que tu as un peu le sens de l'humour !

- J'aurais pas besoin de prendre des cours avec Alice alors ?

- Je crois que tu peux t'en passer.

- Repose-toi maintenant.

Tout en me gardant dans ses bras, Edward s'allongea. Je me sentais vraiment en sécurité. Une gardienne qui pense être en sécurité dans les bras d'un vampire, si c'est pas une situation ironique ça ! J'allais avoir des problèmes en rentrant et y faire face ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. D'abord Charlie puis ma mère. Si jamais elle était au courant, je n'ose même pas imaginer. Bien que je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser aux conséquences. Je m'endormis donc la tête contre le torse de mon vampire préférer en train tout en pensant à nous et à après…

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Hello everybody !**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et je tenais à remercier surtout **_**Bigmonster4**_** qui m'a fait très plaisir avec sa review. Sinon pour répondre à **_**mag,**_** oui ça va être plutôt compliqué entre eux. Sinon, Renée est toujours la mère du Bella, elle est juste différente elle aussi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

J'entendais une voix. Bien qu'elle aurait du me paraître forte et imposante, elle n'était qu'un lointain murmure qui parvenait difficilement à mes oreilles. Je détestais les cours de maths quel qu'ils soient mais, en plus, nous étions lundi matin et je venais de passer un merveilleux week-end. Je préférais rêvasser plutôt que d'écouter mon prof essayer d'expliquer les équations du second degré à la classe.

Après ma journée mouvementée de samedi, j'aurais voulu passer un dimanche tranquille en compagnie de mon petit ami, Edward Cullen. Malheureusement, à mon retour cher moi, mon très cher père Charlie avait été au rendez-vous pour me passer un savon digne de ce nom. Il m'avait fallu pas moins d'une vingtaine d'arguments pour que Charlie revienne sur sa décision. Celle-ci ayant été de poster un policier devant chez moi afin que je ne sorte que pour aller au lycée. Encore heureux que Charlie ignore tout de ma relation avec Edward sinon je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait encore pu inventer.

Une fois convaincu et rassuré à maintes et maintes reprises, mon père avait tenu à s'inviter jusqu'au déjeuné. Comme par hasard ce jour-là, il avait décidé d'être particulièrement bavard – ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas en général – et il avait également insisté pour que je lui raconte tout de ma ballade en forêt. J'avais du brodé sur place toute une histoire qui reprenait rarement les vrais faits de la journée passée. A la fin de ma jolie petite histoire inventée de toute pièce, Charlie paru tout de même un peu rassuré, il savait maintenant que je n'avais pris aucun risque.

Il avait donc fini par bien vouloir me laisser tranquille pour le reste de l'après midi. Il quitta donc ma maison après m'avoir dit un petit million de fois d'être prudente.

Le reste de ma journée avait été beaucoup plus agréable. C'était sur mes souvenirs la veille et ceux de cette partie de la journée que je m'attardais en ce moment. Après le départ tant attendu de mon père, Edward était venu me chercher. Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas , il m'avait emmener chez lui et présenté officiellement à sa famille.

J'avais rencontré sa mère, Esmée qui était très gentille et avait l'air très douce et attentionnée. En revoyant son père, ma première impression ne changea pas, c'était un « homme » très calme et posé. Il me raconta même volontiers comment il avait réussit grâce à sa volonté impressionnante à devenir chirurgien. J'ai ensuite rencontré Emmett, un grand brun costaud qui apparemment aimait beaucoup plaisanter et charrier Edward. Je recroisai Rosalie mais un signe de la tête nous suffit amplement en guise présentation. Edward m'avait ensuite présenté Jasper mais avait préféré qu'on ne s'approche pas trop pour ne pas prendre de risques. Quand, je lui avais demandé pourquoi, Alice avait fait irruption et c'était fait un plaisir de m'expliquer que Jazz - qui n'était autre que son petit ami – n'avait rien contre moi mais qu'il était récemment devenu végétarien. J'avais ensuite beaucoup surpris Edward et sa sœur en disant simplement que je savais mon odeur irrésistible. La petite brunette m'avait ensuite pour ainsi dire capturer afin que j'honore ma promesse : lui raconter tout depuis notre derrière rencontre ce qui impliquait également que je lui raconte tout sur moi.

Malgré mon kidnapping, la fin de journée avait été très agréable et…

- Mlle Swan ?

- Hein ? Quoi?

Génial! Je venais de me faire piquer la tête dans les nuages par mon prof. Il avait déjà une dent contre moi, il fallait que je me rattrape avant d'avoir des problèmes.

- Pardon, Monsieur. Je suis vraiment désolé, essayai-je de m'excuser en faisant mine d'être vraiment navrée.

- Pour vous faire pardonner, vous vous ferez certainement un plaisir de me donner la solution de l'équation écrite au tableau.

Oh non ! Je suis mal ! Bon, allez Bella ! Tu va y arriver. Non, je n'allais pas y arriver déjà que j'étais nulle en maths alors en n'ayant pas suivi le cours…. Peut-être qu'au bout d'un moment mon prof se lasserait. Tout en espérant cela, je fis mine de me concentrer et d'écrire le début du calcul dans mon cahier de cours. Une sorte de tension régnait dans la salle, un silence pesant c'était installer dans la salle de cours et je sentais le regard du prof posé avec insistance sur moi.

_Drriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnng !_

Ouf ! Sauvée par le gong !

J'adressai un sourire gêné et désolé au prof avant de me dépêcher de ranger mes affaires et de filer à l'extérieur de la salle de tortures. Je pensais être tranquille quand soudain Mike Newton me rejoignis et ne pu s'empêcher d'entamer la conversation :

- Salut Bella, commença-t-il, quoi de neuf ? C'était bien ton week-end ?

- Ouais. C'était un week-end comme les autres.

Mieux valait ne pas donner à Mike une raison de continuer la conversation. En général après une série de réponses banales, il finissait par aller jeter son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre. J'aurais du m'estimer heureuse, je lui avais échappée au moins pendant les deux premières heures de la journée.

Malheureusement, nous avions gym et c'était le cours pendant lequel Mike était le plus insupportable. Le cours pendant lequel, il essayait désespérément d'obtenir un dîner avec moi sans que Jessica – qu'il avait invité au bal – ne s'en aperçoive. C'était, de mon point de vu, pitoyable et si je n'avais pas voulu rester discrète, je lui aurais passé un savon devant tout le monde. Dire que Jessica croyait qu'elle allait au bal avec le prince charmant, pour une fois je la plaignais. Mike n'était pas vraiment méchant mais son obsession était un peu trop obsessionnelle. Angela s'en était aussi rendu compte, je pouvais donc parler librement avec elle. Elle était très amie avec Jessica et elle s'inquiétait pour elle, ça lui faisait de bien d'entendre de ma bouche que je ne sortirais jamais avec Mike. Mais il y avait quand même quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas : Mike était aussi bavard que Jess, ils auraient dû bien s'entendre.

Mike fut particulièrement pénible durant cette heure, il ne cessa de me poser des questions sur mon week-end. Il voulait également absolument savoir à quoi je rêvassais en cours de maths. Il était bien sur hors de question que je parle de mes aventures de ce week-end et surtout pas à Mike.

Et bla bla bla bla bla… Ras le bol des questions ! S'il te plait petite sonnerie, retentis là maintenant, tout de suite. Allez !

_Drriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnng !_

Et bah voilà ! Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à me dépêcher pour sortir des vestiaires avec Mike pour qu'il ne m'attende pas quand il en serra sortit.

Vite, vite, vite, vite, vite ! Dépêche-toi, Bella !

Ouf ! Gagné !

Quand je sortis des vestiaires, une surprise m'attendait et ce n'était pas Mike. C'était Edward. Le voir me fit plus que plaisir. Je m'approchai de lui pour l'embrasser et il se fit un plaisir de me rendre mon baiser tout en restant prudent. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit pour faire des tests de self-contrôle. Nous partîmes ensuite vers la cafétéria. Je pris simplement une pomme comme d'habitude puis Edward m'entraîna en direction de sa table habituelle. Je le retins un peu avant de demander :

- Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, je leur ai demandé leur avis ce matin. Alice et Emmett étaient très enthousiastes. Jasper a certifié que tout irait bien et Rosalie a promis de se tenir tranquille.

- D'accord. Allons-y !

Je fus très bien accueilli à la table de la famille Cullen comme Edward me l'avait dit. Bien que ça paraisse bizarre, manger en compagnie de vampires était beaucoup moins stressant que de sentir Mike Newton se retourner toutes les cinq minutes pour surveiller chacun de mes gestes. Il fallait absolument que je trouve un moyen de me débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toute, même au risque de le vexer.

Edward avait remarqué lui aussi et j'avais la vague impression qu'il était jaloux. Trop choux ! Heureusement pour nous, Alice, fidèle à elle-même, arrivait plus ou moins à nous occuper moi et mon chéri. Elle racontait les dernières nouvelles people et essayait de me persuader d'aller faire du shopping avec elle. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines, je n'allais faire du lèche vitrines que lorsque j'avais besoin de quelque chose, or ma garde robe me convenait parfaitement en ce moment. A moins de faire disparaître ma penderie, elle ne me traînerait jamais au centre commercial. Notre débat verbal distraya toute la table y compris Rose et tua le temps jusqu'à la fin de la pause déjeuner.

Edward et moi avions maintenant cours de bio ensemble, ce serait certainement le cours le moins ennuyant de la journée. Quand nous arrivâmes devant la salle, le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé nous restâmes donc devant la porte à attendre. Malencontreusement, Mike arriva bientôt. J'avais la nette impression qu'il avait l'intention de venir taquiner Edward comme à chaque fois qu'il nous voyait ensemble.

Une idée, une idée…Il fallait absolument trouver un moyen rapide et simple d'avoir la paix. Soudain, un mini plan germa dans mon esprit. Je reportai mon attention sur Edward et lui fit un petit sourire malin. Je remarquai, à son expression, qu'il avait compris ce que je comptais faire et d'après le sourire craquant qu'il me rendit, il approuvait totalement. Quant Mike fut assez proche, Edward rapprocha son visage du mien puis m'embrassa assez intensément mais pas trop – toujours à cause de ce petit problème de self-contrôle que je devrais et voulais régler au plus vite.

Après notre merveilleux baiser, Edward se fit un plaisir de vérifier que ça avait marché puis il ironisa un bon coup :

- Bizarrement, Mike Newton vient de changer de trajectoire. Il y a d'étranges coïncidences par ici !

- Oui, c'est vrai, on se demande pourquoi il n'est pas venu te saluer.

Avant que nous puissions continuer notre petit jeu, notre professeur de biologie entra dans la salle, nous dûmes le suivre à l'intérieur et rejoindre nos places. Edward et moi fûmes satisfaits quand le prof nous annonça que nous allions faire des manipulations aujourd'hui. Nous passâmes presque toute l'heure à parler discrètement dans notre coin, ce que notre prof ne nous reprocha pas. En effet, nous finissions chaque application en trois fois moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait aux autres groupes. Il fallait bien qu'on s'occupe !

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt normalement. J'eus le plaisir de pouvoir marcher seule dans les couloirs, ma sangsue avait disparue. Ces quelques minutes de liberté étaient vraiment les bienvenues.

Une fois les cours achevés, je rentrai chez moi en compagnie d'Edward. Il était monté avec moi dans mon Audi et Alice devait ramener sa Volvo chez lui. Nous rentrâmes vite à l'intérieur, il pleuvait des cordes dehors et je détestais toujours autant la pluie. Je pris mon portable, que je n'utilisais qu'en cas d'urgence. C'est-à-dire tout le temps avant d'arriver ici et plus jamais maintenant. Je devais tout de même vérifier par simple mesure de précaution. Je ne m'attendais évidemment pas à lire un message disant : « Vous avez un nouveau message vocal ». Je fis signe à Edward que je devais l'écouter avant de consulter ma messagerie. J'entendis alors la voix tremblante de ma mère, elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, quelque chose avait l'air de la préoccuper. De plus, le message en lui-même n'était pas non plus très rassurant :

_« Bonjour Bella, j'espère que tout va bien. Je sais que c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de te tenir tranquille et de d'exiler mais nous avons des problèmes. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Je pense que toi seule peut arranger les choses assez rapidement pour empêcher que les choses ne tournent mal. Il faut qu'on parle. Rappelle-moi dès que tu auras ce message._

Edward s'était approché de moi en voyant mon expression changée. Dès que j'eus raccroché, il me demanda d'une voix inquiète :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. C'était ma mère, elle disait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Il faut que je la rappelle.

Sans attendre la réponse d'Edward, je composai le numéro de ma mère sur mon téléphone. Ca sonnait. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

_- Allô ?_

Ouf ! Ma mère venait de décrocher, je n'aurais plus longtemps à attendre avant de savoir ce qui s'était passé de si important et inquiétant.

- Maman, c'est Bella. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

_- Oui, moi ça va. _

- Que s'est-il passé ?

_- Eliot et ses potes on fait une bêtise. _

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore bien pu inventer ?

_- Ils étaient cinq, lui, Jimmy, Cédric, Erwan et un jeune loup qui venait d'intégrer la meute. Ils se sont mis en chasse d'un trop gros poisson._

Elle marqua une pause. Un frisson me parcouru le dos rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui avait pu se passer. Edward était toujours près de moi, il m'avait pris par le taille pour me réconforter quand il avait remarquait que je m'inquiétais.

Ma mère reprit bientôt le cours de son récit :

_- Ils se sont attaqués à trois vampires._

- Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien passer dans la tête de ce crétin d'Eliot ! C'est complètement insensé !

_- Bella, calme-toi. Tu n'as pas encore tous les détails. L'un des vampires était un traqueur._

- Oh non…C'est pas vrai.

_- Ils ont tous faillis y passer, quand Eli a donné l'ordre aux autres de battre en retraite, il était trop tard. Le nouvel arrivé avait été tué et Cédric a été gravement blessé en essayant de lui sauver la vie._

- Mon Dieu ! C'est horrible. Comment va Ced ?

_- Il est soigné dans notre clinique spécialisée mais il y a eu des complications. Ces os se ressoudaient avant qu'on ai pu les remettre en place. Il a été longtemps en soins intensifs mais il est tiré d'affaire. Ce n'est pas ça le plus gros problème Bella._

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être pire que ça ?

_- Quand Eliot, Jimmy et Erwan on sut que Cédric s'en sortirait, ils sont partis à la poursuite des vampires. D'après nos informations, ça faisait un moment que ces vampires sévissaient dans la ville. Ils sont partis, ce qui tu l'imagines bien n'a pas empêché Eli et les autres de partir à leur poursuite._

- Ca s'est passé où ?

_- A Seattle._

- Je vois. Un des collègues de Charlie à été tué près de Seattle. Ca ne m'étonnerai pas que ce soit les mêmes vampires.

_- Bella, aux dernières nouvelles, Eliot et sa meute sont partis vers chez toi. Il faut que tu les arrête avant qu'ils réussissent à se faire tuer. _

- Je vais aller les chercher. Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sont partis ?

_- A peu près une heure, je t'ai appelé dès que j'ai su._

- Je pars dans deux minutes.

_- Bella, je sais que ce sont tes amis mais s'il le faut, tu devras les contraindre à abandonner leur vengeance._

- Je sais. Au revoir, Maman.

Je raccrochai avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire m'avait beaucoup secouée. Il fallait maintenant que j'en parle à Edward avant de filer sur les trace de trois loups garous suicidaires.

**Voili ! Voilou ! j'espère que ça vous plait toujours !**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Tout d'abord, désolé désolé et désolé ! Je sais ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre mais pour ma défense j'ai une bonne explication. Il y a deux semaines, j'étais en voyage scolaire en Auvergne, la semaine dernière, j'avais un compte rendu de vingt pages à rendre et cette semaine et bah j'ai écrit !**

**Ensuite, pour répondre à certaines questions, je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres que je compte faire puisque j'écris tout au fur et à mesure. Je suis vraiment désolé de l'irrégularité à laquelle je publie mais il y a des semaines des où j'ai du temps et d'autres non.**

**Voilà, voilà ! Vraiment désolé pour l'attente et bonne lecture !**

Je courais à travers l'immensité de la forêt, bien tôt, j'aurais rattrapé la meute que je poursuivais. A l'instant où j'avais appris ce que ces débiles de loups-garous s'apprêtaient à faire, je m'étais empresser de faire un rapide résumé de la situation à Edward, de prendre quelques affaires et de filer à toute vitesse avec mon Audi. Cependant, Eliot était intelligent, il avait pris soin de s'éloigner des routes, j'avais donc dû me garer sur le bas côté et continuer à pied. Les trois garçons courraient vite, ils devaient être plus que déterminés, les arrêter allait certainement être plus difficile que prévu. J'allais bientôt les intercepter quand je perçus que les loups changeaient de direction, ils avaient dû s'apercevoir que j'arrivais. S'ils croyaient s'en tirer comme ça, ils se trompaient. Je doublai ma vitesse de course, Je me rapprochais désormais bien trop vite pour qu'ils puissent changer à nouveau de direction. Ils étaient bloqués par les falaises sur leur droite, j'arrivais sur leur gauche, rebrousser chemin ne faisait pas partie de leur plan et même s'ils accéléraient encore, je les rattraperais en quelques secondes.

Eliot avait visiblement conscience de la situation puisque la meute s'arrêta lorsque qu'elle fut dans mon champ de vision. Je m'approchai doucement, je savais ce qu'Eliot allait essayer de faire. Il voudrait me persuader que lui et ses amis étaient assez fort pour ce genre de traque, il tenterait aussi de me convaincre de les aider. En temps ordinaire, ça aurait probablement marché mais pas aujourd'hui. Je devais absolument rester discrète et les stopper, je l'avais promis à ma mère, il était donc hors de question de faire du grabuge.

Lorsque je ne fus plus qu'à deux ou trois mètres d'eux, je m'arrêtai et toisai Eliot avec un regard plus déterminé que jamais pour lui faire comprendre que cette fois il ne prendrait pas par les sentiments. Il me fit alors sa tête de chien battu et sur un loup, ça rend plutôt bien. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de perdre du temps alors, je dis à voix haute :

- Arrête, Eli ! C'est pas la peine, pas aujourd'hui. Suivez-moi !

Les trois amis ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Tant pis, je devais utiliser mon autorité de gardienne même si ça me répugnait. Je n'avais jamais eu à faire une telle chose sue la meute à Eliot pour le simple et bonne raison que d'habitude, il m'écoutait. J'avais également du mal à me résoudre à ce que j'allais faire pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Eli était mon meilleur ami.

J'inspirai un bon coup avant de laisser s'échapper mon influence, les loups changèrent tout de suite d'attitude, je sus alors qu'ils étaient sous mon contrôle.

- Suivez-moi ! m'exclamai-je d'une voix ferme.

Je repartis alors en courant vers ma voiture. Une fois arrivée la-bas, j'attendis quelques secondes le temps que les loups-garous m'aient rejoint. Ils ne bougeaient plus, leurs regards étaient fixés sur moi comme s'ils attendaient le moindre signal de ma part pour bouger et exécuter la moindre demande de ma part. Je détestais vraiment jouer mon rôle premier de gardienne, je trouvais que cet aspect de mon pouvoir, abaissait les loups au rang d'esclaves. Quelle horreur !

Je me ressaisis après avoir passé quelques minutes dans les nuages. Je m'approchai de ma voiture et ouvris le coffre. J'en sortis trois paquetages que je disposai devant les trois loups.

- Transformez-vous, les priai-je sans le servir de mon influence.

Ils ne bougèrent pas. J'étais sur le point de hausser le ton quand je compris pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas se transformer face à moi.

- C'est bon ! J'ai compris les gars je me retourne. Promis, je ne regarde pas.

Je me dirigeai alors vers la portière conducteur et montai à mon de l'Audi. Une fois qu'ils furent habillés, ils me rejoignirent dans la voiture. Eliot était assit à côté de moi. Un silence de mort régnait. Je n'avais aucune envie de briser le glace, déjà que je m'étais déplacée pour freiner leurs envies suicidaires. Eli savait pertinemment que c'était à lui de s'excuser, je n'étais persuadée. Cependant en toute bonne tête de mule qu'il était, il attendrait le plus longtemps possible avant de s'excuser.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt chez moi, j'ouvris la porte et fis aux garçons d'entrer. Il faisait maintenant presque nuit, j'adoptai mon visage le plus froid et dur avant de lâcher d'un ton sec :

- Il y a des chambres libres à l'étage, interdiction d'entrer dans celle du fond. Vous trouverez des affaires de toilette dans la salle de bain, deuxième porte à gauche. Si vous voulez manger, j'apprécierai que vous ne dévalisiez pas mon frigo. Il y a une pizzeria en vile et la réserve Quileute doit aussi être approvisionnée pour nourrir des loups-garous.

Personne ne répondit. Sage décision. Je n'étais pas en état de polémiquer ni de parler à qui que ce soit. Je laissai bientôt mes chers amis en plan dans l'entrée et montai à l'étage pour prendre une douche. J'espérai vraiment être tranquille mais je me faisais des illusions. Une ville avec des vampires et des loups-garous indisciplinés n'aspirait pas à la tranquillité, surtout pour moi ! Il fallait absolument que je me débrouille pour qu'Eliot ne sache rien de mes relations avec les Cullen et encore moins de celles que j'avais avec Edward. Il pêterait

un câble, lui et les vampires c'était pas vraiment la grande histoire d'amour.

Je sortis de la douche les idées a peu près en place. J'enroulai ma serviette autour de mon corps et juste avant de sortir de la salle de bain, je soupirai fortement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Eliot ? m'agaçai-je.

- Il faut qu'on parle Bella. Je dois aller à la poursuite de ces vampires. Il s ont presque tué Cédric, il est comme un frère pour moi et tu le sais très bien.

- Ouais, je sais mais tu aurais dû réfléchir un peu plus, répondis-je tout en m'approchant de lui, mourir en essayant de venger Cédric n'est pas la bonne solution.

- C'est vrai, je savais que tu étais là mais tu m'as strictement interdit de prendre contact avec toi. Tu as dis que ça te mettrait en danger.

- C'est vrai mais dans ce cas là, c'était vraiment important. Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu, ou en tout cas moins que pour avoir tenter une vengeance suicide.

Eliot s'assit alors sue le rebord de mon lit.

- Il ne faut pas qu'on tarde Bella. J'ai peur qu'ils nous échappent.

Je me rapprochai encore un peu, afin de me place en face de lui. Un petit sourire naquit alors sur mes lèvres.

- Quelque chose me dit que ceux que nous voulons tuer vont bientôt venir faire un petit tour à Forks.

- Comment pourrais-tu savoir ce genre de choses ?

- J'ai mes sources…

- Tes sources, hein ?

- Oui.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, ça ne marchera pas…comme d'habitude.

Eliot posa alors ses mains sur mes hanches et m'attira près de lui. Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée de te laisser reprendre à ce petit jeu Bella. Eli se leva et nos visages se retrouvèrent face à face. Il me regardait intensément, il savait très bien que je ne lui résistais jamais.

- Bella, commença-t-il de sa voix la plus sensuelle, je sais que me cacher des choses n'est pas ton fort.

- C'est vrai, je déteste devoir te cacher des choses, répondais-je en succombant complètement à ses charmes.

- Continue…

Je rapprochai un peu plus les lèvres des siennes tout en remuant légèrement le bassin.

- Peut-être que je serais plus apte à parler si tu me donnais une petite compensation.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir.

Je fermis alors les yeux et senti la main de Eli remonter le long de mon dos jusqu'à mon cou puis il murmura :

- Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ça.

- Moi aussi.

A cet instant précis, je me dégageai de son étreinte, fit le tour du lit jusqu'à ma penderie, fis tomber ma serviette et enfilai rapidement une petit rode légère. C'est alors que je vis la tête abasourdie d'Eliot.

- Oh, Eli ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais me laisser avoir ! Et euh…ferme la bouche s'il te plait.

- J'y crois pas depuis quand tu résiste à mon regard de lover.

- Aucune idée ça doit être le changement d'air et aussi peut-être le fait que tromper mon petit ami ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre.

- Oh !

- Désolé, Eli. J'avoue que c'était un peu vache mais il fallait que tu comprennes que tu es mon meilleur ami et rien d'autre.

- Le message est passé, confirma-t-il tout en essayant d'afficher un sourire convaincant.

- Tu devrais aller rejoindre les autres maintenant.

- Ouais, ils sont partis à la réserve Quileute, j'y vais. Et Bella, tu crois qu'ils nous aideront les loups-garous d'ici.

- Ils le feront, crois-moi.

**********

Le lendemain matin, je me sentais mieux. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, j'avais repris des forces et j'aurais toute la journée pour trouver un plan d'attaque anti-vampires fiable. Avant de descendre, je remarquai qu'Eli, Jimmy et Erwan étaient rentrés de la réserve Quileute. Au rez de chaussez, je bus un jus d'orange et écrivis un mot à l'attention de mes invités.

_Partie au lycée, je ne peu pas disparaître comme ça de la circulation. _

_Rentre juste après les cours essayer de ne pas vous faire remarquer. _

_Vais réfléchir à un plan. _

_Aurais certainement besoin de vous pour régler quelques détails._

_RDV 15h30 ici._

Ce n'est qu'une fois au lycée que je me rendis compte qu'il faisait un temps magnifique aujourd'hui. Les Cullen seraient donc absent, la journée promettait d'être particulièrement ennuyante. Gagnée ! Elle fut pire qu'ennuyante, Mike Newton se fit un plaisir de revenir à la charge dans son rôle de parfaite sangsue. Je n'écoutais pas les cours, je mettais au fil des heures un plan d'attaque en place dans ma tête. A la fin de la journée tout était en place. Une seule chose restait indéterminée, je n'avais aucune idée du moment où mes proies allaient faire leur apparition. Pour cela j'avais besoin d'Alice.

Une fois de retour chez moi, je trouvai Eli et ses amis tranquillement en train de m'attendre. Etrange…

- Y-a t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

- Bah non pourquoi ? demanda Erwan.

- C'est un peu trop calme.

- On s'est dit que si on se tenait tranquille comme tu l'avais suggérais, on perdrait moins de temps à se faire engeuler.

- OK. Le plan est simple vous, vous allez à la réserve pour expliquer la situation aux Loups de la réserve. Si jamais, ils ne veulent pas nous aider, j'irais les voir mais ça m'étonnerais beaucoup qu'ils refusent de défendre leur territoire. Je sais de source sures qu'il tienne à leur réserve.

- Et toi ? Où vas-tu ? M'interrogea Eliot.

- Je dois régler certains détails important, du genre le timing, le lieu de l'attaque et aussi il va y avoir un léger problème de territoire qui va compliquer les choses. J'espère pouvoir y remédier. Et une dernière chose Eli dit à Sam l'Alpha des Quileutes que s'il veut régler ça vite il va falloir être un peu flexible sur certains points.

- Et en français ça fait quoi ce charabia ?

- Sam comprendra. Il est trop tôt pour que je vous parle de ça.

- Ca ?

- Eli je t'ai déjà dis, il me semble, de ne pas jouer à ça.

- D'accord, d'accord. Je me tais. On y va les gars, dit-il à Jimmy et Erwan.

Bon, pour une petite visite chez les Cullen s'imposait. Edward me manquait, j'avais dû partir plutôt précipitamment la veille et sans lui expliquer la situation en détails. J'avais vraiment besoin de lui parler avant de me lancer dans la diplomatie vampires loups-garous.

**Voilà, voilà !**

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? **

**Bon, je promets d'essayer d'être moins lente à poster le prochain chapitre. Je pense que c'est difficile d'écrire encore plus lentement donc normalement ça devrait le faire !**


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonjour tout le monde alors cette fois-ci, j'ai vraiment essayé de me dépêcher. Je sais c'est pas encore ça mais bon pour compenser un peu, ce chapitre et plutôt long.

Bonne lecture !

- Allez, Alice ! S'il te plait tu peux au moins en parler aux autres !

- Bella, ce que tu demande est improbable…

- Oui, improbable mais pas impossible !

- Arrête de jouez sur les mots ! Même si j'en parle à Carlisle et qu'il est d'accord il faudra convaincre les autres et ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

- Explique leur au moins la situation, s'il te plait Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice.

- Bon d'accord mais je ne te garantis rien et puis tu aurais dû demander ça à Edward !

- Peut-être mais il n'est pas là et c'est assez pressé et puis tu est ma meilleur amie et on peut toujours compter sur sa meilleur amie.

- C'est bon tu as gagné petite peste.

- Je dois aller parlementer avec l'autre côté maintenant, tu m'appelles si tu vois les vampires arriver, hein ?

- Bien sur mais tu n'attends pas qu'Edward rentre ? Tu sais, tu lui manques.

- Il me manque aussi crois-moi, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre du temps. Il y a encore beaucoup de chose que je dois régler…

Alice me toisa, l'air de dire "ça ne te ressemble pas". Elle avait raison, ça ne ressemblait pas à la Bella qu'elle connaissait mais je n'avais pas d'autres alternatives.

En sortant de chez les Cullen je cupabilisai un peu, j'aurais dû attendre le retour d'Edward et lui expliquer moi-même ce qu'il se passait. Seulement, il y avait trop de chose en jeu pour que je me permette de faire autre chose que mon « job ». Finalement, je pris mon Audi et roulai en direction de la réserve Quileute. Une fois arrivée la-bas, il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour détecter où étaient Eli et ses amis ainsi que les loups de la réserve. Je n'avais jamais rencontré la meute du coin, ils étaient plutôt indépendants et ne protégeaient que leur territoire. J'arrivais maintenant au niveau de l'attroupement. En plus d'Eliot, Erwan et Jimmy ; il y avait trois autres loups mais je fus très surprise de voir également Jake et son père Billy ainsi qu'un vieux monsieur que je ne connaissais pas.

Dès mon arrivée, j'avais remarqué le visage de Jacob peint de surprise :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me demanda t-il quand il fut remit de ma présence.

Bien sur Jake ignorait qui j'étais et je n'avais jamais pensé vraiment lui dire la vérité un jour.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question : répondis-je afin de gagner du temps.

Jake ne répondis pas, il ne pouvait peut-être simplement pas expliquer sa présence ici. Il devait ignorer que les légende Quileute n'en étaient pas vraiment et qu'il était en réalité en compagnie de loups-garous. Je n'avais pas besoin de tout expliquer à Jacob, il suffisait que je fasse ce que pourquoi j'étais venue. En sondant l'assistance, je remarquai que Billy et le vieil homme que Billy avait appelé Quil savaient qui j'étais. Seul Jake était dans l'ignorance mais pourquoi avait-il le droit d'assister à cette réunion ?

- Je m'appelle Sam, dit soudain un des Quileute, je suis l'Alpha de la meute de la réserve, nous sommes encore peu nombreux mais…

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? intervint Jake.

Son père le foudroya du regard avant de lui ordonner d'un ton ferme :

- Tais-toi Jacob ! Contente-toi d'écouter, déjà que tu ne devrais pas être là !

- Je suppose qu'Eliot t'as parlé de moi, repris à l'adresse de Sam.

- Bella Swan, gardienne mais aussi chasseuse. Je ne croyais pas en rencontrer une un jour.

- Parfois, il se passe des choses auxquelles on ne s'attendait pas.

- Tout à fait d'accord, répondit simplement l'Alpha.

- Maintenant venons-en aux problèmes. Allez vous nous aider ?

- Depuis des centaines d'années, notre but est de défendre notre territoire, bien sur que nous t'aiderons toi et tes amis.

- Merci. Je suis contente de ne pas avoir besoin d'user de la persuasion avec vous.

- T'as présence est déjà très imposante pour nous qui n'avons pas l'habitude d'être en présence d'une gardienne.

- Désolé, ce n'est pas volontaire…

- Je sais, Eliot nous a expliqué que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup utiliser ton pouvoir. Reprenons, il y a quelques points qui posent problème dans la défense.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, intervint Eli, il suffit de quadriller la zone. D'un coté, il y a la mer et en face la ville, on peut être sur qu'ils n'arriveront pas par la ville, ils doivent vouloir rester discrets en ce moment. Ca ne fait plus que deux cotés à défendre et…

- Il n'est pas au courant n'est-ce pas ? me demanda Sam.

- Non, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de leur en parler. Nous n'avons pas besoin de surveiller la zone, Alice m'avertira quand les vampires arriveront.

- Alice ? Tu parles d'Alice Cullen là Bella ?

- Exact, Jake. Maintenant tais-toi.

- Mais de qui vous parlez à la fin ! s'énerva Eliot. Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit Bella ? Et c'est qui Alice Cullen ?

- D'accord, je vais tout t'expliquer mais avant, il faut que je finisse de préciser deux ou trois trucs pour que l'on s'organise. Sam, j'ai parlé à Alice tout à l'heure, elle a promis de parler à toue la famille d'envisager un compromis avec vous juste le temps de la bataille mais pour que ça fonctionne, il faut aussi que vous soyez d'accord

- Nous allons tous en discuter mais ce que tu nous demande c'est très important, répondit le vieux Quil d'une voix qui imposait le respect et me fit froid dans le dos Maintenant, explique à tes amis ce qu'ils ignorent. Nous, nous allons discuter d'une possible alliance avec ceux que tu nommes les Cullen. En principe nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps.

Les Quileute s'éloignèrent alors afin de discuter entre eux, j'espérais vraiment qu'ils se mettraient rapidement d'accord, les vampires ne devraient pas tarder à arriver à Forks. Nous aurons besoin d'être fixé. Je me perdais peu à peu dans mes pensées, ma tête était remplie d'interrogations. Erwan me tira bientôt de mes réflexions en poussant un cri. Jimmy et lui se chamaillaient en attendant que je repose les pieds sur Terre pendant qu'Eliot me fixait avec insistance.

- Bon alors les explications, commençais-je afin qu'Erwan et Jimmy se rapprochent et viennent écouter ce que j'avais à dire. D'abord, il faut que vous me promettiez de ne pas vous énerver et de rester ici tranquillement jusqu'à la fin des explications.

- Pas de problème, répondirent en cœur Jimmy et Erwan.

De toute façon ces deux là étaient toujours d'accord entre eux et n'avaient jamais contesté une de mes décisions. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Eliot qui était beaucoup moins obéissant et plus impulsif.

- Je n'aime pas ça Bella. Quand tu préviens comme ça à l'avance, ça veut forcement dire que je ne vais pas aimer ce que tu vas dire.

- C'est justement pour ça que je préviens.

- Je t'écouterai jusqu'au bout, promis.

- Bien. (Je pris une grand inspiration) Les Cullen vivent un peu à l'extérieur de Forks, c'est une famille de vampires.

Tous trois furent ébahis et Eliot était sur le point de me faire une crise.

- Tu as promis d'écouter jusqu'au bout. Ils ne sont pas comme les autres vampires, ils vont au lycée et ils ne se nourrissent pas de sang humain mais de sang animal. Ca fait des d'années qu'ils n'ont pas tué d'humains.

- Comment peux-tu parler d'eux aussi posément, ils restent quand même des monstres, intervint Eliot d'une voix horrifiée.

Voyant que j'allais m'énerver, Jimmy s'approcha d'Eliot et le força à se taire et à rester tranquille.

- Quand ils sont venus ici, la première fois, il y a plus de cent ans, ils ont fait un pacte avec les Quileute tant que les vampires ne mordaient personnes et restaient sur leur territoire, hors de le réserve, alors les Quileute s'engageaient à les laisser vivre en paix et à ne jamais révéler leur secret. Notre problème aujourd'hui, c'est que les vampires que nous voulons tuer peuvent très bien aller chez les Cullen comme ici à la réserve.

- Quelle est ton idée alors ? demanda Erwan

- J'ai demandé aux Cullen d'accepter une entrevue avec les loups-garous pour essayer d'effacer les limites du pacte pendant la bataille. Si c'est possible alors, nous n'aurons pas de problème pendant la chasse. De plus les Cullen nous aiderons.

- Jamais je ne traiterai avec des vampires, ce sont des abominations de la nature. Bella as-tu oublié ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

- Je n'ai pas oublié qu'un vampire à tuer ta mère Eli mais les Cullen ne sont pas comme les autres. Je les connais.

- Tu les connais ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?

- Ca veut dire que tous les jours je les vois au lycée, que je mange à leur table – même s'il ne mange pas – qu'en bio je suis assise à coté de l'un d'eux.

- Comment peux-tu supporter ça ? D'habitude tu ne peux même pas te contrôler quand tu es près d'un vampire.

- C'est vrai mais je ne ressens pas qu'ils sont des vampires.

- Impossible.

- C'est possible. Ecoute, Eli, Alice Cullen est ma meilleure amie. Je suis allée plusieurs fois chez elle, j'étais avec sept vampires mais il ne m'est rien arrivé.

- Est-ce qu'ils savent qui tu es ?

- Oui et…

Dring, dring

Je sortis mon portable de ma poche et décrochai. C'était Alice qui voulait m'avertir qu'ils avaient accepté de rencontrer les Quileute et qu'il suffisait que je leur précise l'heure et le lieu. Je la remerciai sincèrement avant de raccrocher.

- Nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard, si elle a encore lieu d'être pour l'instant, il faut que je parle à Sam.

Nous rejoignîmes dons les Quileutes qui venaient apparemment de se mettre d'accord. Je pris la parole :

- Alice vient d'appeler, les Cullen sont d'accord pour vous rencontrer. Il faut juste que je leur donne le lieu et l'heure si vous êtes également tombé d'accord bien sur.

- Nous sommes d'accord pour négocier, répondit Sam, seul moi et mes deux compagnons viendrons.

- Je viens aussi, s'opposa Jake.

- Hors de question, objecta Sam, tu n'es pas encore l'un des notre.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Sam, le soutins-je.

- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux Bella, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose….

- S'il jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose Jake, tu serais déjà mort depuis longtemps.

Il se tut, j'avais régler le problème assez violemment mais Jacob ne resterait en vie que quelques secondes si jamais il y avait un problème au rendez-vous.

- Dans une demi-heure à la clairière qui délimite nos deux territoires, lâcha Sam, dis-leur d'être à l'heure. Nous allons nous préparer.

- Allez-y, je vous rejoins là-bas, vous aussi dis-je à l'adresse de mes amis.

Cette histoire ne cessait de se compliquer d'heure en heure bien tôt mon petit jeu de ne dire que ce qui m'arrange ne marcherait plus et j'aurais des problèmes. Comme si j'en n'avais déjà pas assez ! Bon allez ressaisis-toi Bella, tu t'en sors toujours alors pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

Je téléphonai donc à Alice pour l'informer que le rendez-vous était fixé. Je partais ensuite sur les traces des six loups-garous pour trouver la clairière dont j'ignorais l'emplacement exact. Sur le chemin, je pensais à un truc, il ferait nuit lors de la rencontre, je serais donc obligée d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour surveiller les deux camps.

Lorsque j'arrivai sur le lieu de rendez-vous, les deux camps étaient déjà là. Face à face, ils s'observaient attentivement essayant de trouver en vain un prétexte pour s'entretuer. La tension était palpable. Je m'approchai et me mis entre les deux camps dans l'intention de faire l'arbitre. Personne ne bougeait, un silence de mort alourdissait encore l'atmosphère déjà fortement électrique. Bon, de toute évidence, c'était à moi qu'il revenait de commencer la discussion.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps alors s'il vous plait pas de chamailleries.

Cette remarque était surtout adressée aux loups-garous qui prenaient parfois un malin plaisir à faire foirer les trêves comme celle que j'essayais de mettre en place. Je me tournai vers les vampires, mon regard s'arrêta un instant sur Edward. J'essayai de lui faire comprendre en une seconde que j'étais vraiment désolée de le revoir comme ça sans rien lui avoir expliqué. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir s'il m'en voulait, c'était insupportable et je me sentais si mal à son égard. Cependant, je devais rester forte, faire en sorte que tout ce passe bien et de régler cette histoire de traité de paix au plus vite. Je m'adressai alors à toute la famille Cullen :

- Qu'avez-vous décidez ?

- Nous sommes d'accord pour un compromis mais seulement si nos très cher amis le sont aussi, répondit Carlisle.

Cette réponse venant de sa bouche ne me surprit pas, Carlisle était le plus pacifique des Cullen avec Esmée. Je fus tout de même soulagée et apparemment cela se vit. Edward m'adressa son plus beau sourire en signe d'encouragement, il ne m'en voulait pas ou alors pas beaucoup, cette perspective me soulagea aussi. Maintenant, aux loups-garous qu'avait-ils décidé pendant leur conversation en privée. Ils m'avaient seulement signalée qu'ils acceptaient une rencontre avec les Cullen mais en aucun cas mentionné leur décision par rapport aux limitations de territoire. Je me retournai dons pour cette fois faire face aux six loups.

- Avez-vous réfléchis à un accord ? demandai-je à Sam.

- Nous avons des conditions mais une trêve provisoire et en effet envisageable surtout dans cette situation.

- Ce serait mieux si j'arrêtais de faire l'intermédiaire et que vous discutiez entre vous.

- Très bien, répondirent Sam et Carlisle en même temps.

- Nous acceptons, commença Sam, de supprimer les frontières jusqu'à ce que les vampires que nous recherchons aient été vaincus.

- Nous sommes également d'accord sur ce point. Cependant, je pense chacun de nous apprécierait si chacun restait à sa place dans la mesure du possible.

- Ca me convient parfaitement, affirma Sam un peu soulager que les vampires ne veuillent pas trop empiéter sur la réserve qu'il chérissait tant.

- Bien, intervins-je d'une voix joyeuse, je pense que tout le monde est à peu près d'accord !

- J'ai une proposition à faire si je peux me permettre, proposa Jasper.

Sam acquiesça ainsi que tous les Cullen et les autres loups sauf Eliot. La tension était maintenant beaucoup moins présente tout le monde semblait plus détendu et moins sur ses gardes, une trêve signifiait faire un minimum confiance à l'autre camp. Vampires et loups-garous paraissaient être d'accord sur ce point. De plus, je supposais qu'Edward avait, discrètement, fait par des intentions de Sam à sa famille.

- Bella, je crois que tu as parlé de deux vampires expérimentés et d'un traqueur.

- C'est exact, confirmai-je afin que Jasper poursuive.

- Je m'y connais plutôt bien en technique de défense, d'attaque et de riposte des vampires, je pourrais donner quelques conseils pour qu'il n'y ait pas de perte. Surtout que si je ne m'abuse vous n'avez pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de combattre, finit en désignant la meute de Sam.

- C'est très…gentil, réussit à répondre Sam, pour ma part, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Ca ne peut pas faire de mal mais je ne veux forcer personne à accepter.

Au final, les Quileute acceptèrent tous et Erwan et Jimmy se joignirent également au groupe, ils s'étaient dit qu'un peu d'entraînement ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Bien sur, Eli resta à l'écart alors que vampires et loups étaient regroupé à quelques mètres. Par moment, il me faisait vraiment de la peine à toujours resté renfermé sur lui-même et il était toujours aussi tête de mule, aller le voir n'aurait servit à rien, il m'aurait envoyé balader.

Je regardai les autres s'entraîner quand Edward s'approcha de moi. Rien que de sentir sa présence, je frissonnai. J'aurais voulu être seul avec lui mais je ne pouvais pas, pas avant d'en avoir fini avec tout ça.

- Comment vas-tu ? me demanda-t-il.

- Je suis épuisée tout est très compliqué en ce moment et je dois tout gérer pour que tout le monde puisse s'en sortir. J'irai certainement beaucoup mieux si tu me disais à quel point tu m'en veux.

- Hein ? Je ne t'en veux pas Bella. (Il se plaça face à moi). Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais ?

- Et bien, ça fait deux jours que je ne t'ai pas parlé. Quand je suis allé chez toi, j'ai expliqué la situation à Alice et pas à toi. Je n'ai même pas attendu que tu reviennes et…

Je continuai à débiter tout un tas de trucs pour lesquelles je me sentais coupable. J'étais devenu un vrai moulin à paroles, j'avais tellement peur de perdre Edward. Je commençais sûrement à tourner folle quand Edward posa son doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire puis il murmura d'une voix tellement douce que j'en frissonnai :

- Tout va bien Bella. S'il te plait, calme-toi. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais certainement pas t'en vouloir, je t'aime trop pour ça. Et puis, je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir, tu fais ce que tu as à faire, c'est ce que tu es.

Soudain, je me fichai complètement de la rage qui envahirait mon meilleur ami s'il apprenait que je sortais avec un vampire. Je me rapprochai d'Edward, laissai reposer ma tête sur son torse et l'enlaçai. Il me serra contre lui, je me sentais vraiment en sécurité, comme si Edward avait le pouvoir de me protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Nous restâmes un moment silencieux puis Edward me repoussa légèrement avant de commencer à parler :

- Je pensais que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de faire ça devant tes amis loups-garous.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée mais j'en avais besoin.

- Je crois que je vais finir démembré, dit-il en souriant.

- Premièrement ce n'est pas drôle et puis pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

- Eliot, j'ai lu son nom dans les pensées des autres, expliqua-t-il devant mon air interrogateur, il se retient depuis le début d'exploser de rage et là je crois qu'il m'en veut énormément de t'avoir pris dans mes bras.

- Il veut juste me protéger, c'est mon meilleur ami. Ne t'en fait pas s'il jamais il perd le contrôle, je n'aurais qu'à lui ordonner de se tenir tranquille même si ça me répugne de le faire.

- Juste ton meilleur ami, hein ?

- Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

- Il…il ne te voit pas comme sa meilleure amie, disons que ça ne lui suffit pas…

- Oh ! Je pensais te cacher ce détail. Je suis sortie avec lui l'année dernière mais je l'ai toujours considéré comme un grand frère, lui non. Il sait très bien qu'il n'y aura plus jamais rien entre nous.

- Et bah, tu devrais le lui redire parce que s'il continue à penser comme ça à toi, c'est moi qui vais l'étriper.

- Tu n'es pas jaloux quand même ?

- Non, j'en ais juste marre qu'il te déshabille du regard.

- Edward, s'il te plait, stop ! Je ne veux pas savoir, je sais que ça doit être pesant pour toi mais…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, Alice venait d'avoir une très forte vision puisqu'elle avait failli perdre pied. Edward et moi avançâmes vers elle, Jasper la tenait dans ses bras. Je la laissai se reprendre un peu ses esprits avant de l'interroger :

- Qu'as-tu vu Alice ?

- Bella, je suis désolé. Je ne les ai pas vu avant, ils arrivent. Ils seront là dans quelques minutes.

- Tu en es certaine ?

- Edward, tu devrais bientôt les entendre tellement ils sont proches.

- Je les sens. Merde ! Ils nous ont repérés et viennent rendre visite aux leurs.

- C'est pour cette raison que j'étais pratiquement sûre qu'ils viendraient par ici mais je ne pensais pas aussi tôt.

- Combien de temps Edward ? demandai-je.

- Entre trois et cinq minutes selon la vitesse à laquelle ils courent.

Voili, voilou ! Alors alors ? Vous pensez que ça va se passer comment ? Vampires et loups-garous vont-ils vraiment travailler ensemble ? Comment Bella se bat-elle ? Comment réagit-elle quand elle se laisse vraiment submerger par son pouvoir ?


	13. Chapitre 12

**Voilà ! New chapitre ! Cette fois-ci, je pense que j'ai pas pris trop de temps ! XD**

**Bonne lecture !**

Les six loups-garous avaient également senti les vampires approcher, ils s'étaient tous transformés et attendaient pour passer à l'action. Quant à moi, je bouillonnais de rage, bien tôt j'aurais en face de moi, les vampires qui avaient tué et blessé des loups. J'étais responsable d'eus et je détestais ceux qui osaient leur faire du mal.

Je les sentais, ils approchaient rapidement. Une présence se distinguait des autres, elle était plus forte, plus déterminée, plus féroce. Je sus que c'était le traqueur, je sus aussi qu'il serait à moi. Personne ne m'empêcherait de l'entailler puis de le faire rôtir. Quant aux deux autres, les loups s'en chargeraient aisément, trois loups pour un vampire, ça ne poserait pas de problèmes. Dans une minute, nos adversaires seraient là, les loups attendaient que je leur dise quoi faire, c'était mon rôle. Les Cullen eux paissaient calme mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de savoir quoi faire. Je repris mes esprits avant d'annoncer :

- Eli, toi, Erwan et Jimmy vous occupez de la fille. Vous, continuai-je en me tournant vers Sam vous prenez l'autre vampire et moi je prends le traqueur.

- Nous n'interviendrons que s'il y a un problème, prévint Carlisle, c'est votre combat.

- Merci, répondis-je simplement.

Edward s'approcha alors et me tira par la main. Il plongea son regard dans le mien, je ne devais pas céder. Edward ne devait en aucun cas, approcher pendant la bataille sinon, je pourrais faire des choses que je ne veux pas. Ses yeux me suppliaient, puis vint s'ajouter le son mélodieux de sa voix auquel j'avais tellement de mal à résister :

- Tu ne peux pas y aller toute seule. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux même pour toi.

Je posai mes mains sur ses joues, je n'avais que très peu de temps pour le convaincre avant le combat.

- IL faut que tu me promettes de rester loin, Edward. C'est important, tu ne sais pas vraiment de quoi je suis capable quand je commence à me battre. Si tu t'approchais, je n'aurais aucun contrôle, tu m'entends, aucun contrôle, alors je t'en pris reste loin de moi.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, s'il y avait une chose que je n'aurais jamais voulu dire à Edward c'était bien de rester loin de moi mais il le fallait c'était indispensable.

Les vampires allaient bientôt émerger des bois, je m'éloignais de mon amoureux, je vis dans ses yeux que ça lui déchirait le cœur mais qu'il resterait loin de combat, qu'il ne viendrait pas m'aider.

En me retournant, je vis les deux groupes de loups de diriger vers leur cible, je savais qu'Eliot aurait voulu se battre et tuer le traqueur mais ma décision avait était ferme et sans appel, il l'avait senti. Avant de partir me battre, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à Edward, Alice s'était rapprochée de lui, probablement pour le rassurer mais elle avait l'air aussi très inquiète. Allez Bella ! Vas-y, dans quelques minutes tout sera fini.

Après avoir fait quelques pas vers l'avant, le traqueur émergea enfin des bois, il était seul. Le groupe avait dû se séparer après avoir senti les loups-garous. Celui, que j'avais en face de moi, était grand blond et fortement baraqué. Son visage était plein de colère qu'il dirigerait de toute évidence contre moi. Nous étions maintenant à moins de cinq mètres l'un de l'autre.

- Tu fais une grave erreur en venant m'affronter toute seule, petite fille.

- Petite fille ? répétai-je en faillant éclater de rire. Je ne suis pas une petite je suis celle qui va te tuer.

- Comment quelqu'un qui à l'air aussi fragile que toi pourrait ne serait-ce m'égratigner ?

- Peut-être parce qu'en face de toi se tient la puissante gardienne depuis très très longtemps.

- Légende ! J'en aurais forcément entendu parler sinon.

- Non, pour le simple et bonne raison que ceux qui apprenne qui je suis meurent les cinq minutes qui suivent. Maintenant j'en ai marre de parler, je suis venu te tuer et c'est ce que je vais faire.

Avant d'attendre une quelconque réponse, mon pouvoir traversa chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je n'étais plus moi. J'étais la chasseuse et uniquement elle. Il ne ma fallu qu'une fraction de seconde pour saisir mes poignards et me précipiter sur le traqueur. Celui-ci bougeai vite, beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru, ça allait me compliquer la tache. Je concentrai uniquement sur le combat, alors mes mouvements devinrent plus fluides et extrêmement rapides. Mes poignards virevoltaient dans tous les sens, mais le traqueur trouvait toujours un moyen de les éviter et dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il essayait de me déstabiliser. Le combat durait déjà depuis cinq bonnes minutes quand j'arrivai enfin à le repousser pour souffler un peu, j'en profitai alors pour m'informer de la situation des loups qui se battaient eux aussi avec acharnement. Eliot, Erwan et Jimmy étaient tellement remonté qu'ils en avaient déjà fini avec un des vampires et ils s'apprêtaient à aller aider les Quileute. Ils n'auraient pas de problèmes mais moi si, si je ne faisais pas un peu plus attention à ce qui m'entourait, le poing du traqueur venait de passer à quelques centimètres de ma joue. Plus le temps de se reposer même dix secondes. Il allait repasser à l'attaque, voir le corps d'un de ses compagnons brûler ne l'avait pas mis de bonne humeur. Ses gestes étaient maintenant plus précis et plus fort que jamais. Plusieurs fois je me retrouvai en position délicate et réussis à me dégager de justesse. Mon dernier combat avec un traqueur n'avait pas non plus était une partie de plaisir mais je n'avais jamais eu autant de mal. La situation devenait trop périlleuse il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, j'entrevis alors une ouverture dans la garde de mon ennemi. Je précipitai mon bras droit prolonger d'un poignard vers l'épaule droite du vampire, malheureusement, il avait flairé mon attaque. Il saisit mon bras avec le sien en essayant de me dégager, ses dents m'entamèrent le bras.

- Salopard ! criai-je.

- On se fatigue, on dirait, tu n'as plus assez de pouvoir pour m'empêcher de te mordre. Dans quelques minutes, tu ne pourras même plus bouger le petit doigt et tu crieras à te déchirer les corde vocale !

- Je déteste plus que tout qu'on touche à ma jolie peau ! Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure.

L'entaille sur mon bras était importante, il fallait que j'en finisse vite pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Mon adversaire était hilare devant mon état, il n'aurait jamais du faire ça. Je décidai de recourir à mon ultime pouvoir, celui que me venait de mes ancêtres, j'avais un très mauvais souvenir de la dernière ou je l'avais laissé me dominer mais c'était ça ou y passer. Après avoir relâché cette dernière barrière, mon corps bouillonnait de pouvoir, je ne contrôlais plus rien mon corps agissait seul, régit par l'esprit et l'expérience des anciennes chasseuses. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser, je voyais à peine les mouvements qu'effectuait mon corps. Ce n'est que lorsque je vis une lueur rouge-orangée que je compris que j'avais entaillé le vampire et qu'il était en train de brûler.

Il fallait maintenant que je redevienne moi même mais c'était au dessus de mes forces, j'étais épuisée et les esprits qui m'habitaient étaient trop forts, il voulait garder mon enveloppe charnelle pour renaître dans ce monde. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire, les esprits des gardiennes étaient autrefois malfaisants, ils laisseraient le monde se détruire sans intervenir. Il fallait que je lutte avec moi-même, que je sois plus forte que jamais.

Les minutes passèrent, rien ne changeait, je n'y arrivais pas. C'était impossible. J'allais me détruire moi-même. Je n'arrivais même plus à bouger le petit doigt par ma propre volonté. J'allais sombrer dans les profondeurs des ténèbres pour y rester enfermer le reste de mon existence. Je fus bientôt persuadée que plus rien ne me retenait dans ce monde, lutter n'avait plus de sens.

Je disparaissais…

Je tombais dans un puits sans fond…

J'étais perdue au fond de mon être…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

L'obscurité était complète mais petit à petit une lueur apparu, c'était comme une luciole qui voulait que je la suive. J'ignorais ce qui se passerait si je la suivais, cependant elle était le seul espoir qui me restait. Elle avançait lentement afin que je puisse la suivre aisément, au fil du temps elle brilla plus et devint plus grosse. On aurait presque dit que c'était la lumière du jour. Oui ! C'était ça, la lumière me montrait le chemin pour que je refasse surface. Si je persistais à la suivre, j'aurais peut-être une chance de reprendre complètement mes esprits.

La lueur ne fut bientôt rien d'autre que le soleil et je sentis à nouveau mon corps, je pouvais en reprendre le contrôle. Allez Bella ! Rien qu'un dernier effort et tout sera finit.

J'ouvris les yeux, j'étais allongée par terre, me tête reposait sur les genoux d'Edward. En le voyant, je tressaillis, il était couvert de coupures. Il en avait partout, sur les bras, sur le visage, son t-shirt était troué de toute part, à travers je voyais une infinité d'entailles. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire, j'avais tellement honte. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux et je fus vite incapable de les retenir.

Après quelque instant à me contempler, Edward me serra contre lui puis il murmura :

-Tout va bien, c'est fini.

Je ressemblais mes forces afin d'être capable de lui répondre :

- Edward, je suis tellement désolée. Je…tu dois me prendre pour…pour…

- Arrête, Bella. Ne dis rien. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Chut. Calme-toi.

- On devrait la ramener à la maison pour la soigner, intervint Carlisle tout en rentrant dans mon champ de vision.

Mon amoureux hocha la tête puis il passa un bras sous ma tête et l'autre sous mes jambes. Avant qu'il me soulève, Carlisle s'approche et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

- Je devrais peut-être la porter, si tu pouvais t'évanouir ce serait déjà fait. Edward soit raisonnable.

- Non, répondit-il calmement, pas aujourd'hui. Personne ne touchera plus à ma Bella aujourd'hui que ce soit des esprits ou quelqu'un.

Il me souleva donc et me serra contre lui. Je posai ma tête contre son épaule. J'étais tellement fatiguée que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir mais Eliot en décida autrement. Il choisit ce moment pour piquer sa crise de jalousie.

- Hors de question qu'un buveur de sang emmène Bella. Tu as compris ! cria-t-il sur Edward. Si jamais tu fais un pas de plus, toute la meute te saute dessus, préparez-vous les gars.

Erwan et Jimmy restèrent de glace avant de faire remarquer à Eli :

-Tu vas trop loin mon vieux. Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne lui feront pas de mal alors cesse ce petit jeu stupide parce que si Bella était en état elle serait en train de te passer un savon.

- Et elle dirait que tu n'as pas à s'occuper de sa vie, ajouta Jimmy.

Sam se permit un conseil :

- Laisse tomber Eliot. Bella sera en sécurité chez les Cullen, Carlisle est médecin.

- En sécurité avec des vampires, c'est censé me faire rire !

A ce moment, Edward sortit de ses gonds. Il s'était retenu pansant que peut-être les loups réussiraient à le convaincre. Ce n'était pas le cas alors…il éclata :

- Tu ne sais strictement rien de ce qui uni ma famille et moi particulièrement à Bella ! Mes parents la considèrent comme leur fille même si ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'ils la connaissent vraiment !

- Je suis sa meilleure amie et elle est comme une sœur pour moi ! intervint Alice également folle de rage que ce débat doive avoir lui alors que j'étais blessée.

- Bella est aussi comme une petite sœur pour moi, enchaîna Emmett, j'adore me moquer d'elle et d'Edward.

- J'aime beaucoup la bonne humeur naturelle de Bella et sa légèreté, ajouta Jasper qui pourtant ne m'avait jamais semblé être content de me voir.

Même Rosalie trouva un petit compliment à me faire après qu'Emmett ait insisté.

- Quel beau tableau ! ironisa Eli avant de se tourner vers Edward et de poursuivre, et toi alors ? Quel est ton lien avec Bella ?

- Moi, je l'aime plus que tout.

- Dites-moi que c'est une blague ! répliqua Eliot complètement désorienté. Tu as perdu la tête Bella n'aimerait jamais un vampire.

- C'est moi qui l'ai ramené parmi nous, expliqua Edward en haussant le ton, je l'ai calmée et réussis à chasser les esprits qui l'avaient fais sombrer. Ce n'est pas toi qui a pris le risque d'être blessé pour la sauver. Ce n'est pas toi que ça a torturé de devoir conter ses attaques et par la même occasion la blesser !

Après ce qu'Edward venait de dire, je regardais mon corps, j'étais pleine de bleus et de griffures qui je n'avais pas avant de m'effondrer.

- …ça suffit maintenant ! termina Edward.

Je n'avais pas entendu la fin de sa tirade, trop occupé à constater les dégâts de mon corps.

- Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de me forcer à t'obéir vampire ! rétorqua Eliot.

- Ne fais pas ça, le supplia Erwan. Ça devient n'importe quoi là Eli !

- Tu ne fais que compliquer les choses et pourquoi ? se révolta Sam. Nous ne sommes pas très amis avec les Cullen mais nous avons appris à plus ou moins nous respecter mutuellement. Je sais que jamais ils ne mordraient un humain et ce même si notre pacte n'existait pas. Arrête de faire l'imbécile maintenant !

Le visage d'Eliot affichait toujours la même expression, il cherchait d'autres raisons de m'empêcher de partir avec les Cullen. Il ne changerait pas d'avis. Je fis un petit signe à Sam pour le remercier d'avoir essayé. Il n'y avait que moi qui puisse lui ordonner de partir, j'espérai que le peu de forces qui me restait suffiraient. Je relâchai à nouveau mon pouvoir.

En sentant mon corps ce durcire sous ses doigts, Edward paniqua :

- Non, Bella ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ce n'est pas prudent !

- Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, répondis-je en le regardant.

Je tournai ensuite ma tête vers les loups et posai un regard insistant sur Eliot. Je lui ordonnai alors d'un ton ferme et sans appel :

- Vas-t-en ! Je ne veux plus te voir laisse-moi tranquille ! Laisse-moi en paix !

Il essaya de résister mais il ne le put. Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna en courant. Erwan et Jimmy m'adressèrent un dernier regard désolé du comportement de leur Alpha. Les Quileute quant à eux, échangèrent deux, trois mots avec les Cullen, certainement à propos du traité et de leur trêve provisoire, avant de retourner chez eux.

Je sentis alors qu'Edward commençait à courir mais je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps, je m'étais à nouveau évanouis.

**Fin du Chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plut. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, vos commentaires m'intéressent beaucoup surtout pour ce chapitre. Et puis des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Normalement, je devrais pas mettre trop de temps pour le prochain chapitre ! Je suis presque en vacance, je dois juste réviser mon bac de français. =(**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Hey ! Me revoilà ! Bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre et pendant les vacances j'ai pal mal écrit donc les prochains devraient suivre assez vite pas comme des fois où je prends trois plombes pour écrire. En tous cas j'espère que même après cette longue attente, vous ne m'avez pas abandonné, c'est quand même pas ma faute si j'étais en vacances et si j'ai déménagé !**

Bon allez j'arrête de parler.

**Bonne lecture !**

J'étais plus ou moins en train de me réveiller, enfin je crois. J'entendais des murmures qui me paraissaient lointain, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un rêve. Au pris d'un effort considérable, j'arrivai à ouvrir les paupières. Ma vision était trouble mais je perçus tout de même deux silhouettes dont je ne pouvais distinguer précisément les contours. J'émergeais tranquillement de ce qui m'avait semblait être un court repos. Bientôt, j'entendis plus distinctement les paroles de deux personnes situées seulement à deux ou trois mètre de moi.

- On ne sait pas ce que c'est en train de lui faire, peut-être que ça la tue à petit feu.

- Ou peut-être pas, peut-être même que ça ne lui fait strictement rien !

- Tu ne crois qu'elle t'en aurait parlé si le venin n'avait aucun effet sur elle.

- Elle a pu oublier, elle m'a dit tellement de chose ce jour là !

- Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'elle…

- Hors de question, oublies tout de suite. Je ne lui ferais rien, Carlisle. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Pourquoi ? Tu préfère peut-être qu'elle meure !

- Ne dit pas de sottises ! Mais…

J'avais bien sûr reconnu les deux voix, la deuxième si mélodieuse à mes oreilles, était celle d'Edward. D'après ce que j'avais compris, ils étaient en train de se disputer pour savoir s'ils devaient faire quelque chose pour soigner la morsure que m'avait infligée le traqueur.

- Edward, murmurai-je.

Il fit volte face et fut assis près de moi en à peine une seconde. Il plongea ses magnifiques yeux dorés dans les miens et passa une main dans mes cheveux.

- Bella, ça fait tellement du bien de te voir réveillée. Tu m'as manqué, j'avais peur que…que…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le coupai-je, tout va bien. Je suis sure que j'ai déjà vu pire.

- Ca m'étonnerait fortement, répondit-il d'un ton plus calme que précédemment.

- Je vous ai entendu, Carlisle et toi, discuter. Le venin ne me fait rien, il ne va rien m'arriver ni maintenant ni plus tard.

Edward tourna la tête vers Carlisle et lui fit un petit signe presque indistinct.

- Il va prévenir les autres que tu es réveillée et que tu vas bien, m'expliqua-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard la famille Cullen au complet débarqua dans la chambre. Esmée rayonna en voyant que tout allait bien, Alice me sauta dessus me rappelant les multiples bleus qui couvraient mon corps. Emmett ne pu s'empêcher de me chambrer et Rose m'adressa un sourire discret qui paraissait sincère. Revoir toute la famille me fit beaucoup de bien, cependant j'étais encore très fatiguée, ainsi les Cullen décidèrent de me laisser seule pour que je dorme. Voyant Edward se lever aussi, je le saisis par le bras :

- Reste, s'il te plait.

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois, il s'allongea près de moi et me prit délicatement dans ses bras. Ma tête reposait sur son torse, je me sentais bien, en sécurité. Je ne voulais pas me redormir pas tout de suite, en m'éveillant, petit à petit se sentais mes forces revenir. De plus, deux ou trois trucs me tracassaient, je décidai donc d'en parler avec mon amoureux :

- Combien de temps est-ce que j'ai dormis ? demandai-je en premier.

- Presque deux jours. Pourquoi ?

Je me redressai brusquement. J'étais plus qu'étonnée

- Deux jours ! Mais c'est énorme ! Il faut que je prévienne ma mère et Charlie, il va me tuer. T'imagine même pas, deux jours sans rentrer chez moi ! Mon père vérifie tous les soirs à quelle heure je rentre et ce que je fais. Il croit que je ne le sais pas mais…enfin bref, il faut absolument que je le prévienne.

- Calme-toi, ma chérie, dit tendrement Edward avant de me tirer vers lui pour que je me rallonge. Après t'avoir ramené ici, Carlisle s'est occupé de voir si tu n'avais rien de grave pendant ce temps là, j'ai appelé ta mère. J'ai trouvé son numéro dans ton portable, je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé et je lui ai aussi demandé de faire quelque chose pour Charlie puisque tu ne pourrais pas renter chez toi avant quelques jours. Elle a bien sûr accepté et m'a remercié de l'avoir prévenu.

- Ouah ! Tu as fait tout ça !

Il hocha la tête avant de blaguer :

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse vu dans l'état dans lequel tu étais, je pense que tu aurais eu de mal à téléphoner.

- C'est pas drôle ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu à dit à ma mère sur toi et ta famille ?

- Disons que j'ai brillamment éludé la question…

- C'est à dire…

- Désolé mais cette fois-ci tu n'en sauras pas plus, je ne parlerais pas même sous la torture.

- Je ne t'ai jamais dis que j'étais un véritable Sherlock Holmes, je découvrirai comment tu as fait !

Juste après avoir finit ma phrase, Edward et moi partîmes dans un fou rire. Cela me fit le plus grand bien, je me sentais beaucoup mieux maintenant même si Edward n'avait pas encore abordé la partie de l'histoire que je redoutais le plus.

- Que s'est-il passé d'autre ces deux derniers jours, demandai-je curieuse.

- Pour une fois, pas grand-chose, tout le monde était très inquiet pour toi. Alice est resté quasiment tout le temps ici avec moi et elle a réussit à me forcer à te quitter pour aller chasser.

- Il faudra que je la félicite, dis-je rapidement avant qu'Edward ne poursuive.

- Mon père s'est fait un sang d'encre médical. Durant les premières heures après qu'il t'ait soigné, il n'a pas arrêté de me répéter qu'il te faudrait des semaines voir des mois pour récupérer. Visiblement ce n'est pas le cas ! Ouf !

- Je guéris vite, un peu comme les loups-garous.

- Nous avons eu aussi de nombreuses discussions comme celle que tu as surprise en te réveillant. Ma mère était morte de trouille et elle culpabilisait à mort.

- Pourquoi ? Elle n'a rien fait.

- Esmée est toujours comme ça, je crois que c'est à cause de son rôle de mère. Les autres ont moins montré d'inquiétude, Emmett était à cours de blagues, ce qui je peux te le dire n'arrive pas souvent. Rose a essayé de faire comme si elle s'en foutait et Jasper…je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Il a été obligé de partir à la fin du premier jour.

Edward ne continua pas, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi jasper avait dû partir alors j'interrogeai Edward du regard. Il s'empressa de m'expliquer :

- Il ne pouvait plus supporter tous les sentiments de famille, c'était un peu trop. Je pense qu'Alice l'a déjà appelé, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.

- Tout sera bientôt en ordre alors ?

- Tout sera en ordre quand tu pourras retourner au lycée.

- D'ici demain mes bleus devraient avoir presque tous disparus. Quelle est l'excuse que vous avez trouvée pour mon absence.

- On a pas encore vraiment cherché puisque que l'excuse dépend du temps pendant lequel tu auras été absente, si tu retournes au lycée demain ou après demain, ce sera surement un truc du genre gastro.

- Beurk ! Je crois que je préfère encore les bleus…

Il y eu ensuite un long silence, la conversation paraissait être finie. Edward ne semblait plus rien avoir à ma raconter, je voulais cependant qu'il me raconte alors je décidai de briser ce silence :

- Il faux que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé. Il faut que je sache.

- Bella, je ne sais si c'est une bonne idée.

- Je sais que c'est difficile mais je n'ai que des brides de souvenir et tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. C'est important que j'y vois plus claire.

Edward soupira avant d'acquiescer.

- Après le début du combat, tes gestes sont devenus presque flous tellement tu bougeais vite puis tu as ralenti et c'est là que le traqueur t'a mordu. Tu ne t'es pas arrêté, le combat a repris de plus belle. Ensuite, il y a eu comme une explosion et un brouillard de poussière s'est formé entre toi et tous ceux qui observaient. Quand nous avons enfin pu t'apercevoir à travers cette couche de poussière, nous étions plus surpris les uns que les autres. On a tous eu l'impression qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes en toi.

- Je crois que c'était le cas. J'ai sûrement invoqué mes ancêtres, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. La dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, il a fallu que ma mère me ramène et j'ignore encore comme elle a fait puisqu'elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire.

- Elle a été très surprise quand je lui ai dis que j'avais réussit à te ramener.

- La prochaine fois que je la vois, il faudra vraiment que je tire ça au clair. Tu veux bien continuer ?

- Bien sur. Donc après que tu aies fait appel à tes ancêtres, tu as mené très largement le combat. Une minute ou deux ont suffit pour que tu lacère le traqueur et que tu le mettes à rôtir. C'est après que tout s'est compliqué.

Edward ferma les yeux, à cause de moi, il était obligé de revivre ce moment. Il parlait lentement et j'avais l'impression de voir la bataille à travers lui, mes souvenirs s'éclaircissaient au fur et à mesure du récit.

*********

Edward s'apprêtait à me rejoindre après la mort du traqueur mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit Eliot hurler :

- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi !

- Je peux savoir pourquoi sale cabot ? répondit Edward sévèrement.

- Parce qu'elle va te tuer. Bella n'existe plus, elle meure au fond d'elle-même à mesure que ses ancêtres se battent pour garder son corps et rester vivant.

-Et tu vas laisser faire ça ?! Comme ça, sans rien tenter !

- Ne m'insulte pas la chauve souris ! Je voudrais pourvoir faire quelque chose mais c'est impossible, je ne veux pas mourir pour une cause perdue.

- Une cause perdue ! s'exclama mon amoureux fou de rage. Tu sais quoi, je ne t'aime, tu ne m'aime pas alors je vais ramener Bella et si j'en meure tu pourras dire je te l'avais dit et tu seras sûrement très heureux de ma disparition !

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu tant la sauver ?

- Parce que je l'aime.

*********

A travers le récit d'Edward, je vis l'étonnement d'Eli puis sa colère monter en flèche. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi le loup-garou était tellement en colère quand Edward m'avait ramené.

Quelque chose de bizarre se passa en moi après, je revoyais la scène mais cette fois si je percevais vraiment ce qui s'était passé par la suite mais à travers les yeux de la principale personne qui avait prise possession de mon corps. C'était plutôt étrange surtout en pensant que pendant ce temps, j'étais en réalité en train de mourir…

*********

Edward s'approchait de moi et je m'étais mise en position d'attaque, enfin pas vraiment moi mes ancêtres, bref vous avez compris. Il voulu me ramener à la raison :

- Bella, c'est moi Edward. Tout est fini maintenant, il faut que tu reviennes.

Une voix qui n'était pas la mienne répondit à Edward et étrangement cette voix me semblait familière :

- Elle n'existe plus, commença-t-elle, elle s'est perdue dans les profondeurs de son propre esprit, son âme doit maintenant errer entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts. Elle a eu la punition qu'elle méritait. Pas de repos éternel pour ta copine gamin.

Je venais de reconnaître la voix qui parler à ma place, c'était celle de ma grand-mère. Edward bouillonnait de rage et tenta vainement de rabattre le clapet de …ma grand-mère, ça sonnait terriblement mal.

- Je suis loin d'être un gamin, j'ai quatre-vingt dix ans, rétorqua-t-il.

- Vois-tu j'ai vécu presque deux cents ans et ça doit bien faire une centaine d'année que je suis morte ce qui fait bien de toi un gamin.

Ma chère mamie ricana ensuite un long moment, je n'en revenais pas. Ma mère m'avait toujours dit qu'elle était avide de pouvoir et qu'elle aurait aimé être une chasseuse plutôt qu'une simple gardienne, mais de là à vouloir me tuer quand même !

Mon esprit disparu ensuite de celui de ma grand-mère, je revins à la réalité pour écouter attentivement la fin du récit d'Edward.

- Nous avons commencé un combat sans merci, au début, j'essayais de ne pas te blesser mais j'ai vite compris que je n'avais pas le choix. Je n'ai pas cessé de te supplier de revenir mais j'avais l'impression que tu n'entendais rien, ce n'est qu'après un certain moment que j'ai remarqué que les esprits faiblissaient alors j'ai continué de t'appeler et tu as fini par revenir. Tu dois te souvenir de la suite.

- Oui, je me souviens de pas mal de chose maintenant.

Un long silence couronna la fin du récit d'Edward, assez vite il devint gênant. Je me sentais vraiment mal par rapport à tout ça, il aurait pu arriver des tas de choses.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Bella. Il n'est rien arrivé, me rassura mon amoureux.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre avant de m'arrêter et de modifier ce que j'allais dire :

- Depuis quand tu lis dans mes pensées ?

- Je ne peux pas Bella, tu te souviens tout le monde sauf toi…

- Alors comment as-tu su ?

- Je te connais c'est tout. Ca ne sert à rien de revenir sur le passé, c'est toi qui dit tout le temps ça pas moi.

- D'accord, je vais essayer.

- Bella, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sur !

- La voix qui parlait, elle a dit qu'elle avait vécu presque deux cents ans. Est-ce que…

- Ouais, je suis immortelle en tout cas jusqu'à ce que je me fasse tuer par un vampire, plaisantai-je.

- Ca n'est pas drôle !

- Je trouve que ça l'est, je repris mon sérieux avant d'ajouter, la voix que tu as entendue c'était celle de ma grand–mère. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'elle a une dent contre moi.

Je baillai cette fois–ci il fallait vraiment que je dorme. Edward esquissa un sourire et me tira vers lui pour que je m'allonge. Je me blottis sur son torse avant de m'endormir paisiblement.

**Voilà, voilà ! Fin du chapitre de rentrée ! **

**J'espère qu'il était pas trop mal, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. La situation est un peu compliquée dans l'histoire et je savais pas trop comment l'aborder.**

Sinon j'espère que vous aussi vous avez passé de bonnes vacances si ça vous dit raconter moi, j'adore les reviews ! =)


	15. Chapitre 14

Je refermai la porte de mon casier juste au moment où la sonnerie retentit. J'étais en retard. Il fallait que je me dépêche si je voulais que mon prof de maths m'accepte en cours. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je suis en retard, moi qui suis d'ordinaire toujours à l'heure et bien la réponse est simple : Edward. Il ne voulait absolument pas que je remette les pieds au lycée, en tout cas pas si tôt. Il disait que j'étais encore trop faible, n'importe quoi ! La veille déjà je gambadais, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il pense que je ne vais pas bien. Enfin bref, j'étais maintenant devant la salle de maths et frappai à la porte.

- Entrez ! répondit mon professeur.

J'entrai donc et me dépêchai de m'excuser après un moment de réflexion mon prof déclara :

- Allez vous asseoir, je vous accepte car vous venez de revenir en cours la prochaine fois vous resterez dehors et vous serez collée. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

- Oui, répondis-je d'une voix ennuyée tout en allant m'asseoir à ma place.

Comme d'habitude ce cours fut plus qu'ennuyeux, j'attendis la sonnerie avec impatience. Cependant quand je pus enfin sortir du cours, je le regrattai aussitôt. Jessica, Angela, Eric et surtout Mike n'arrêtaient pas de me poser des questions sur mon absence, questions auxquelles je n'avais aucune envie de répondre. Auxquelles je ne savais pas quoi répondre. L'excuse que les Cullen avaient inventée, c'était épidémie de gastro mais franchement, il y avait plus convaincant, pourtant je n'avais pas le choix. Je mentis donc à toutes les questions que me posaient mes « amis » tout le long du chemin conduisant au gymnase. En approchant des vestiaires, j'aperçus Edward. Il voulait probablement que je le rejoigne mais je n'en avais pas franchement envie, je ne voulais pas qu'il me demande pour la énième fois depuis ce matin si je me sentais bien. Je fis donc mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et entrai dans les vestiaires avec Jess et Angela. Aujourd'hui, nous changions de sport, le nouveau cycle était l'endurance. Facile ! Le professeur nous obligea à nous échauffer puis il nous fixa un but : il fallait courir vingt minutes et faire le plus de tours possibles. Ça me convenait parfaitement, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour ce vider la tête et avec mes pouvoirs, c'était plutôt facile et même un peu de la triche.

J'étais en train de me changer dans les vestiaires et j'étais la dernière. Ça ne me ressemblait pas avant j'étais toujours la première à sortir pour retrouver Edward et maintenant je me retrouvais à faire semblant d'aller lentement pour le voir le moins possible. Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi faire. Edward était beaucoup trop protecteur envers moi, je n'en avais pas l'habitude et je n'aimais pas ça, pourtant, il fallait bien que je sorte un jour et que j'aille comme tout le monde à la cafétéria. Allez, j'y vais ! Evidemment, il m'attendait à côté de la porte.

- Bella, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as pris beaucoup de temps.

- J'avais perdu mon bracelet, allons rejoindre les autres, répondis-je en essayant d'être le plus naturel possible.

Une fois à la cafète, je m'assis à côté de lui et en face d'Alice. Edward refusa que j'aille chercher ma pomme et y alla pour moi. Après une demi-heure avec lui je n'en pouvais plus et suppliai Alice du regard pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Aussitôt, elle comprit et intervint :

- Edward, je vais t'emprunter Bella un peu, on doit parler entre filles.

Sans attendre la réponse de son frère, elle se leva et me pris par la main pour m'emmener à l'extérieur.

- Je te remercie Alice.

- De rien, je suis la pour ça. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? Je te vois sans cesse, dans mes visions, t'éloigner d'Edward.

- Peut-être parce que c'est le cas, je ne peux pas supporter d'être protéger comme Edward le fait, c'est pour moi. Et attendant une seconde, tu viens de dire dans tes visions. Ca veut dire que tu me surveille avec ton pouvoir !

- Il m'a supplié de le faire, je ne voulais pas Bella, je te jure mais il m'a convaincu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a promis en échange ?

- Une magnifique porche jaune.

- Dans ce cas tu es pardonné, plaisantai-je.

- Bella, j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille rien entendre. Edward est borné, j'ai déjà essayé crois-moi mais il dit qu'il a eu tord de te croire quand tu lui as que tu étais forte et qu'il ne refera pas la même erreur.

- C'est bien Edward ça ! répondis-je en essayant de sourire alors que j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Tu peux aller dire à l'accueil que je ne sentais pas bien et que je suis rentrée chez moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Bella ?

- Je ne sais pas pour l'instant réfléchir.

- Tu veux que je te ramène ?

- C'est gentil mais non, je vais courir un peu et dis Edward de ne pas venir.

- Et s'il refuse ? Parce que je suis sure qu'il ne m'écoutera pas.

- Insiste bien sur le fait que je ne veux pas qu'il vienne.

Alice hocha la tête puis me prit dans ces bras. Nous restâmes quelques instants comme ça puis, je décidai qu'il fallait que j'y aille, avant que la sonnerie retentisse et que tout le monde sorte de la cafétéria. Je partis en courant à travers la forêt, pendant une heure environs je courus aussi vite que je le pouvais. J'avais fait une boucle qui m'avait ramené chez moi et fus heureuse de pouvoir m'affaler sur mon lit.

Je ne savais plus en j'en étais, j'aimais Edward mais je ne supportais plus sa présence protectrice près de moi. En plus, j'avais assez faignanté comme ça, il fallait que je réfléchisse aux conséquences de que j'avais fait, il y a quelques jours. Je n'avais pas vraiment été discrète et les problèmes que j'avais voulu éloigner de Miami allaient bientôt s'inviter ici, à Forks, c'était une chose certaine.

La situation était beaucoup plus dangereuse qu'à Miami, il y avait à Forks des gens à qui je tenais : les Cullen, mon père, les gens au lycée qui devaient rester en sécurité. Tous les habitants de Forks, mon devoir de gardienne était de les protéger des vampires.

Je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir, je n'avais pas le droit de réfléchir, il fallait que je fasse ce que j'aurais fait n'importe où ailleurs, il fallait que je fasse ce que j'avais le moins envie de faire au monde.

Cette fois-ci, je n'en pouvais plus et craquai. Je commençai à pleurer pour ne m'arrêter que lorsque je m'endormis.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par mon téléphone portable que j'avais laissé sur ma table de nuit. Je sortis aussi vite que possible de ma torpeur avant de décrocher.

- Allo ?

_- Bonjour, ma chérie, je suis contente d'entendre ta voix !_

- Bonjour, maman. J'allais justement t'appeler aujourd'hui.

_- Tu es remise ça y est ?_

- Oui, oui. Hier je suis retourné au lycée mais j'étais déjà en pleine forme avant hier. Tout va bien.

_- J'ai été très surprise que tu parles de tes capacités à un humain…_

- Un humain ?

_- Oui, le jeune homme qui m'a appelé pour me prévenir de ce qui c'était passé. Tu sais le gars qui a dit être ton petit ami._

- Ah ! Oui, tu parle d'Edward, j'ai un peu la tête dans les nuages en ce moment.

Ainsi, c'était ça qu'Edward avait raconté à ma mère décidément il avait de l'entraînement pour inventer des histoires.

_- Ma chérie, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement._

- Je sais j'y ai déjà réfléchis, ce que j'ai fait c'était dangereux pour moi et pour les autres. Et je ne veux pas attirer de problème à Forks, je vais rentrer à New York. C'est la seule solution.

_- Bien, je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour arranger ton départ, tu n'auras rien besoin de faire. Je te rappel quand j'aurais des billets d'avion. En attendant, prépare tes bagages, je vais faire au plus vite. _

- Au revoir, Maman.

_- Et Bella, je suis désolé pour toi et ton petit ami. Il avait l'air gentil et compréhensif._

- Au revoir Maman.

J'étais sur le point de craquer, l'idée de quitter Forks me troublait. Je savais que je devais partir mais je redouter les adieux plus que tout. J'aurais voulu ne jamais être venu ici, tout aurait été beaucoup plus facile.

*********

J'étais en train de boucler mes valises sur mon lit, j'essayais autant que possible de ne pas penser à ce que j'étais en train de faire. Ma mère m'avait rappelée peu de temps après notre première conversation pour me dire qu'elle avait trouvé un billet d'avion le soir même et qu'il fallait que je me dépêche d'organiser mon départ. Elle m'avait également envoyé mon billet électronique par mail.

J'avais décidé d'être lâche et de ne pas affronter les Cullen et Edward en face. J'avais écrit des lettres, trois en fait. Une pour Edward dans laquelle je lui disais que j'étais vraiment désolé de devoir partir, je lui expliquais le problème des conséquences post bataille, les ennuis que j'allais amener sur Forks si je restais et enfin, je lui disais que je l'aimais, qu'il me manquerait et promettais de revenir un jour. La deuxième lettre était pour Alice, je lui disais bien sur qu'elle avait été une formidable amie et que j'étais désolé de rentrer chez moi. Je la remerciais également de ne pas avoir averti Edward de mon départ puisque j'étais certaine qu'elle avait eu une vision de mon départ à la minute où j'avais décidé de rejoindre New York. La dernière était dédiée au reste de la famille que je remerciais d'avoir été si gentille avec moi et de m'avoir acceptée.

Ecrire ces lettres avait été dur, pénible et terriblement émouvant, voilà pourquoi désormais je pensais à l'avenir et plus au passé.

Allez en route direction Seattle pour ne pas rater mon avion, j'avais tout de même trois heures de route pour rejoindre l'aéroport. Je me retrouvai donc dans mon Audi A8 que j'allais devoir abandonner une fois à destination. Quel dommage une aussi belle voiture !

Ne pas penser, ne pas penser, ne surtout pas penser ! Beaucoup trop difficile à faire sur une quatre voies où il n'y a pas un chat qui circule. Une idée vite avant que je sombre dans le gouffre de la culpabilité. De la musique ! Rien de mieux pour s'occuper l'esprit.

J'étais maintenant à l'aéroport, j'avais rendu ma voiture, appelé Charlie pour lui dire au revoir et m'excuser de partir aussi précipitamment, retiré mon billet et enregistré mes bagages, je n'attendais plus que l'embarquement. Ma mère m'avait fait une surprise, elle m'avait réservé un billet en première classe, au moins le voyage serait mieux qu'à l'aller et je n'aurais pas le temps de m'ennuyer en trois heures de vol.

Je finis par embarquer et fis bon voyage et arrivai à JFK* vers 19h30. Ma mère avait précisé que quelqu'un viendrait me chercher mais elle avait oublié de me dire qui je devais chercher. Pourvu seulement que ce ne soit pas Eliot, je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à me disputer avec lui.

J'attendis quelques minutes sans voir personne puis quelqu'un s'approcha. Quand j'aperçus enfin son visage, je crus rêver. J'étais stupéfaite et incapable de bouger le petit doigt.

* L'aéroport principal de New York : John F. Kennedy

**Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre, je sais qu'il n'est pas très long et aussi que ce n'est certainement pas mon meilleur chapitre, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire mais j'ai fait de mon mieux alors j'espère quand même qu'il est pas trop mal ! =) **

**Sinon des suggestions ? Qui est la personne qui est venu chercher Bella à l'aéroport ?? Reviews ! Reviews !**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour tout le monde et bonne lecture !**

J'étais stupéfaite et incapable de bouger le petit doigt. C'était comme si j'avais un fantôme en face de moi mais très vite je réalisai qu'il était bel et bien là. J'étais tellement heureuse que je laissai mes valises derrière moi et courus pour lui sauter littéralement dessus et lui, il était mort de rire. Il me serrait dans ses bras et il n'avait pas intérêt à me lâcher tout de suite. Moi, j'avais posé ma tête contre son épaule et je pleurais de joie. Jamais je n'aurais cru le revoir un jour, je croyais l'avoir perdu à jamais mais je ne sais par quel miracle, il était là.

Quand je réussis enfin à me retirer de ses bras, il me regarda longuement avant de déclarer :

- Tu as changé.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, un peu. Tu as l'air différente.

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de toi ? Tu es vivant et la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu étais comme mort.

- Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais.

- C'est vrai mais et je t'ai attendu longtemps. Ensuite, c'est devenu beaucoup trop dur de penser à toi tous les jours et d'espérer te revoir un jour.

- Je comprends, on parlera de ça plus tard. Maintenant, va récupérer tes valises avant qu'elles disparaissent en tant qu'objets abandonnés.

- Toujours aussi drôle toi ! ris-je.

Je repris mes valises et nous sortîmes de l'aéroport. Tristan était garé dans le parking principal de JFK et il avait prit sa magnifique Ferrari noire. Une petite merveille à conduire, comme moi, il avait toujours adoré roulé vite.

-Elle a du te manquer, non ?

- Un peu c'est vrai mais moins que toi quand même !

- C'est très gentil de ta part d'avoir pensé à moi avant ta voiture adorée.

- Ça n'a pas été trop dur rassure-toi, plaisanta-t-il tout en montant dans la voiture.

Le trajet fut calme, Tristan suivit un grand boulevard avant de prendre la voie rapide qui contournait New York. Nous nous dirigions vers l'ouest de la capitale afin de rejoindre l'installation que ma mère avait créée comme base principale. J'avais toujours trouvé que tout ça faisait un peu agent secret mais ma mère disait que c'était le meilleur moyen pour la sécurité de tous.

Nous arrivions à présent devant un grand portail en fer forgé surplombé d'une inscription : « Institut psychiatrique privé ». Une parfaite couverture pour l'endroit qui regroupait le plus grand nombre de loups-garous au monde. Le loup qui gardait l'entrée nous autorisa le passage quand il reconnut la Ferreri noire. Une fois dans la cours, nous sortîmes du véhicule et je pris quelques secondes pour examiner l'endroit. Ça faisait vraiment longtemps que j'étais venu ici, au QG comme dirait ma mère. Malgré le portail à l'entrée qui faisait plutôt vieux et les murs en pierre qui entouraient le domaine, les bâtiments à l'intérieure étaient très modernes, pratiquement tous entièrement vitrés. Face à moi, étaient disposés les trois plus grands bâtiments de la propriété. Ils étaient disposés comme pour former un carré auquel il manquerait un côté. La cour dans laquelle Tristan et moi étions donnait directement sur ces trois bâtiments qui étaient dédiés à mère et à sa famille. Tristan et moi avions le droit au bâtiment à droite qui était à mon goût trop immense pour seulement deux personnes puisqu'on aurait facilement pu y loger dix personnes. Ca me fit penser à me maison à Forks qui elle aussi avait la grandeur d'un château. C'est dans le deuxième bâtiment que me mère résidait et qu'avait lieu les réunions de famille ou les dîners avec des amis, loups-garous évidemment, personne d'autre ne pouvait entrer ici à part des gardiennes. Le dernier bâtiment était réservé au travail, c'était là que ma mère gérait toute les « équipes » de loups réparties dans le monde entier. Les loups qui protégeaient New York ou en visite ici pour parler de quelque chose d'important à mère, logeaient dans différents ensembles bâtiments plus petits répartis dans la forêt qui entoure faisant partie intégrante de ce magnifique domaine psychiatrique.

Après ma longue étude des lieux, je poussai un soupire.

.

- Tu déteste toujours autant cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ? m'interrogea Tristan.

- Ouais et ce sera certainement toujours le cas.

- Viens, maman doit nous attendre pour dîner. Tu dois avoir faim ?

- Oui, je meure de faim, ce midi je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de manger.

Dans la salle à manger, tout était prêt pour notre arrivée et même un peu trop prêt à mon goût. La table était dressée comme pour un jour de fête : nappe très élégante, verres, assiettes et couverts du plus beau service de la famille et il y aurait sûrement un repas copieux que maman aurait préparé toute la journée. Moi qui voulais me reposer un peu et parler tranquillement avec Tristan, c'était raté !

Le repas ne fut pas si terrible que ça, j'étais heureuse de retrouver ma mère et aussi Tristan que je croyais ne jamais revoir. Ma mère, Renée fut évidement fidèle à elle-même, excentrique, délirante, complètement folle. Elle ne cessa de m'interroger sur mon séjour à Forks, ce qui comprenait le lycée, les amis, l'attitude que Charlie avait eue envers moi et bien sur Edward. Renée s'étendit longuement sur la relation que j'entretenais avec mon petit…mon ex-petit ami, elle posa beaucoup de question et ce fut dur pour moi. J'essayais depuis la veille d'oublier les Cullen et plus particulièrement Edward et Tristan avait réussit à s'imposer à mon esprit depuis mon arrivée. Ma mère avait tout fait rejaillir, penser à _lui_ était presque insupportable, tellement douloureux. En plus de ça, tout ce que je pouvais raconter ce soir là à table ne pourrait jamais définir ce qui c'était passé entre _lui_ et moi. Je détestais également devoir mentir à mère qui croyait qu'_il _était humain et que j'avais décidé de tout lui raconter. Mentir à mes proche me dégoûtait, je me dégoûtais toute seule mais comment expliquer à votre mère si aimante que vous êtes sortis avec un vampire alors qu'elle vous a enseigné à les tuer. Je ne le pouvais et je n'en avais pas la force.

Etant fatiguée et peu amène à manger quoique ce soit tellement mon estomac était noué, je sortis rapidement de table quand Renée eu finit son interrogatoire. Je me dirigeais vers mes quartiers quand j'entendis quelqu'un courir derrière moi, c'était Tristan. Je l'avais reconnu à sa foulée qui n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ces années.

- Une soirée commérage comme au bon vieux temps ça te dit ?

- Volontiers du moment que ces dits commérages porte sur toi.

- Et sur toi !

- Tu as tout entendu à table, tu te rappelles, répondis-je ironique, maman a fait un état complet de ma vie à Forks.

Nous arrivâmes à l'intérieur de notre bâtiment, la conversation cessa le temps que nous allions nous affaler sur mon lit avec deux gros pots de crème glacée. Mon estomac s'était dénoué, j'allais beaucoup mieux maintenant et puis j'étais plus tranquille, j'avais toujours tout dis à Tristan et il avait toujours su écouter. De plus, notre séance commérage n'en était pas une sans glaces et il n'y avait aucun moyen d'échapper à ce rituel.

- Tu n'as pas tout dis, reprit Tristan.

Je le dévisageais fortement, sur le coup je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait. Il répondit aussitôt à mon interrogation muette :

- Tu as mentis à maman, je le sais, je l'ai vu à ta façon de parler. Tu lui cache quelque chose mais comme tu ne m'as jamais rien caché à moi, tu vas sûrement t'empresser de me dévoiler la vérité et…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Un, oui, j'ai menti à maman. Deux, c'est complètement injuste que tu puisses savoir simplement en me regardant quand je mens et trois je te dirais rien avant que tu m'es raconté ce qui c'est passé depuis que tu as fait la connerie de partir en chasse !

- Oh calme-toi ! Je suis désolé, je croyais que ça allait t'amuser que j'ai vu que tu mentais et tout le reste. Désolé, je ne croyais pas que…que…

- Que je m'étais tellement inquiétée pour toi que je veux savoir le plus vite possible ce qui t'est arrivé ! Tristan, je…je t'ai cru

- Mort. Oui, je sais comme tout le monde.

Je n'avais pas réussit à retenir mes larmes, c'était trop dur. Il m'avait blessée en croyant que je n'avais pas besoin d'explication à sa disparition. Cependant, je savais qu'il était désormais conscient de la peine qu'il m'avait fait endurer ces six derniers mois. J'essayais d'arrêter de pleurer mais les larmes continuer de couler le long de mes joues

- Ca va, je suis là maintenant et je ne compte pas t'abandonner tout de suite.

Après cette phrase réconfortante je me calmai un peu et il me prit dans ces bras en attendant que je reprenne mes esprits.

- Ca va mieux, sœurette ?

Je séchais mes dernières larmes avant de rétorquer :

- Je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça !

- Je sais mais si tu réagis c'est que tu vas mieux. Allez, c'est parti, je te raconte tout mais après c'est à toi.

- Promis.

- Après la bataille avec ces trois vampires, comme tu le sais le traqueur s'est enfuit. J'étais dans une colère folle.

- Ca je sais, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un des notre mourrait. Et il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas à ce sujet, j'en suis certaine.

- Tu es perspicace, Bella, tu l'as toujours été.

- Qui était-ce pour toi ? Qui était Sonia pour toi ?

- Ma petite amie depuis un mois, j'étais vraiment attaché à elle. Tout était différent avec elle. Tu sais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que si je l'aimais autant, c'était parce qu'elle te ressemblait.

- Ta petite amie me ressemblait ? Ca fait plutôt étrange d'entendre ça.

- Tu as toujours été la seule fille avec qui je me suis jamais entendu principalement parce que tu as une certaine façon d'être forte. Sonia avait la même.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu aurais aimé sortir avec moi, plaisantais-je en approchant doucement mon visage du sien.

- Arrête, t'es dégelasse Bella ! Tu as toujours été une petite sœur pour moi et ce depuis que tu es née

- Je sais c'était juste pour t'embêter un peu, pour te redonner le sourire. Et je suis désolé, je ne la connaissais pas bien.

- Je sais, Bella. A part Eliot et moi, tu ne t'es jamais liée avec personne ici. D'ailleurs il faudra que tu m'explique ce qui c'est passé entre vous.

- Ouais mais d'abord tu me raconte.

- Je suis parti à la poursuite du traqueur, j'ai cru le rattraper au début mais il a très vite montré qu'il n'était pas un débutant en la matière. Le fait qu'il s'obstine à m'échapper a alimenté ma rage et je probablement parcouru le monde à sa poursuite, la notion du temps n'avait plus d'importance, seule ma traque comptait à mes yeux. D'après ce que Maman m'a dit j'ai disparu cinq mois.

- Six.

- Cinq, ça fait un mois que je suis de retour. Ne t'énerve pas, je voulais venir à Forks te faire une surprise mais mon retour à été un peu compliqué.

Je hochai la tête plutôt compréhensive avant de le laisser continuer.

- J'ai fini par l'avoir. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se nourrir pendant ma traque acharnée, il est tombé à la renverse, je l'ai rattrapé, il a essayé de se défendre mais je l'ai tué en même pas une seconde. Ensuite, j'ai tenté de repartir de m'éloigner mais j'étais trop faible. La faim me tiraillait le ventre et mes muscles étaient plus qu'endoloris. Je suis tombée à la renverse après seulement quelques pas. J'ai été vite frigorifié, j'étais tombé dans la neige et je me suis vite évanoui.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre son récit.

- C'est ensuite que ça devient plutôt bizarre et même pratiquement impossible à croire, tellement hors du commun que je n'en ai pas parlé à maman. Je me suis réveillé presque une semaine plus tard. J'étais confortablement installé dans un bon lit, mes vêtements avaient été lavé et mes blessures nettoyée

- Qui a bien pu recueillir un loup-garou au milieu de nul part ?

- Laisse-moi continuer, tu vas bientôt tout savoir. Un seul truc clochait dans cet endroit, ça empestait le vampire.

Je déglutis. Comment était-ce possible ? Moi qui croyais avoir le truc le plus bizarre à raconter, je me trompais.

- Je me suis levé et dirigé vers ce qui semblait être le salon, et là devant moi se tenaient deux vampires. La première, celle qui semblait être le chef à fait volte face et s'est empressée d'ajouter que je ne craignais rien ici. Elle m'a dit qu'elle et sa sœur m'avaient trouvé et ramené parce qu'elles n'étaient pas comme les autres vampires et que même si j'étais un loup je ne méritais pas de mourir congelé.

- Laisse-moi deviner tu avais atterrit en Alaska et celle qui t'as parlé la première fois s'appelle Tania ? proposais-je un peu étonné par la situation mais sur de mon coup.

- C'est exact mais comment peux-tu être au courant de ça ?

- Long histoire, je la raconterais après que tu es terminé la tienne.

- D'accord, elles m'ont expliqué qu'elles se nourrissent uniquement de sang animal, que je pouvais rester le temps que mes blessures guérissent mais que j'étais tout de même prié de partir au plus vite étant quand même un loup-garou.

- Evidement.

- Ensuite, je suis rentré. J'ai été voir la tombe de Sonia pour lui dire adieux et j'ai repris mon rôle ici. Maman avait besoin d'aide, il y a eu une forte influence de vampire dans le coin, c'est pour ça que je n'avais pas encore trouvé le temps de passer te voir pour te faire la surprise.

- Je comprends. Pour une fois il ne t'arrivera rien de grave pour avoir commis un tel crime, persiflais-je pour rigoler.

- A toi maintenant !

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire ça, c'est un peu délicat.

- Lance-toi, tout simplement.

- C'est parti ! Edward n'est pas vraiment à humain auquel j'ai révélé mon secret.

- C'est un loup-garou ignorant alors ?

- Non plus.

- Alors quoi ?

- Un vampire.

Tristan failli recracher la cuillère de glace qu'il venait d'avaler.

- Tu es sorti avec un vampire, réussit-il enfin à articuler.

- Ouais, je sais, ça parait très bizarre et complètement stupide.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Heureusement que tu n'as pas dis ça à maman.

- Edward et sa famille sont comme le clan Denali en Alaska, ils sont végétariens. C'est pour ça que j'ai deviné pour Tania, Edward m'en avait parlé.

- Il y en a d'autre comme eux ?

- Non. Seulement les Cullen et les Denali.

- Je savais bien que quelque chose avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'était vu. Je ne te juge pas d'accord mais comment arrives-tu à gérer ça.

- En fait, c'est plutôt simple. Les Cullen savent tous qui je suis et ils savent aussi que je ne peux pas m'arrêter de tuer des vampires parce que c'est ce que je suis. Ils l'ont compris et accepté très facilement.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je t'assure.

- Autre question. Pourquoi…pourquoi tu ne les as pas tué dès que tu les as rencontré ? Ne me dit pas que tu t'es dit à tien des vampires, je vais aller essayer de faire leur connaissance !

Mon cher frère venait de finir sa phrase mort de rire, il savait très bien qu'il y avait une vraie raison à mon lien avec les Cullen.

- Quand je les ai vus la première fois au lycée, je n'ai pas senti leur présence. J'ai vu qu'ils ressemblaient à des vampires mais j'étais incapable d'en être sure. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré Edward et quand j'ai été sure que lui et sa famille étaient des vampires, il était trop tard.

Je n'eus pas besoin de continuer, je savais que Tristan avait compris ce qui c'était passé ensuite. Je m'attendais cependant à un commentaire sarcastique mais rien ne vint. Mon frère se contenta de me regarder pendant un long moment puis il se décida enfin à dire quelque chose :

- C'est pour ça qu'Eliot est de mauvaise humeur depuis son retour.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

- Oui, en partie. Il a découvert que mon petit et ma meilleure amie étaient des vampires. Et puis il y autre chose…est-ce que maman t'as parlé de mon combat contre le traqueur, je veux dire en détail, plus que ce que j'ai dit à table.

- Oui, un peu, avoua-t-il, elle m'a parlé de ce que tu as fait.

- C'est Edward qui m'a permis de redevenir moi-même, après la bataille Eli ne voulait pas qu'Edward m'emmène avec lui et j'ai utilisé mes dernières forces pour l'obliger à partir et lui servir un discours plutôt sévère.

- Tu devrais aller le voir, répondit-il d'un ton calme mais insistant.

- Je ne crois que ce soit une bonne idée pour le moment, je crois que, pour l'instant, je m'énerverais si je me retrouvais en face de lui

Ma réponse avait était ferme, je ne voulais pas qu'il insiste et qu'il finisse par trouver une bonne raison pour que j'aille me réconcilier avec Eliot. Je n'étais pas prête à pardonner son intolérance et à subir d'autre de ses remarques blessantes.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau pour quelques minutes, j'attendais patiemment de trouver quelque chose à dire pour combler le blanc ou encore que Tristan parle le premier.

- Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Je veux dire, tu avais l'air d'être vraiment amoureuse de lui quand tu parlais de lui tout à l'heure à table.

La réplique avait fusé pour venir se heurter à mon cœur, il m'était douloureux de parler de ça.

- Après le combat, j'ai essayé de ne pas penser aux conséquences mais ma conscience en a décidé autrement. J'étais et suis toujours sur qu'ils ont repéré mon pouvoir quand je l'ai utilisé, je devais éloigner le danger de Forks.

- Mauvaise réponse, tu sais tout comme moi qu'ils débarqueront là où ils ont sentit ton pouvoir c'est-à-dire à Forks. Tu n'es pas partie pour ça, tu savais très bien qu'en partant tu laissais Forks vulnérable.

- Ouah ! Tu aurais pu faire un peu plus dans la dentelle quand même ! Et puis tu te trompes complètement, je suis repartie pour ça. Maman a bien insisté, elle voulait que je fasse attention et que j'évite une confrontation directe. C'est exactement ce que je fais, ils vont aller à Forks voir que je n'y suis pas et repartir jusqu'à ma prochaine bourde.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont repartir tranquillement sans même un petit casse croûte. Et puis ne me prend pas pour un débile tu veux ? Tu te fiche complètement que Maman t'ait interdit une confrontation directe, tu n'as jamais eu peur d'eux, je suis même sur que ça t'amuserait bien d'avoir une petite discussion avec leur chef.

J'étais légèrement prise au piège, il n'avait pas tord, je n'avais pas fuit Forks à cause d'une soit disante menace…

- Il y a du vrai, la dernière fois que j'ai parlé à leur chef, c'était plutôt amusant mais il n'y a pas que lui, il ya les autres aussi. Ceux que je n'ai pas forcemment envie de revoir…

- C'est un début maintenant, s'il te plait Bella, arrête de tourner autour du pot. Il commence à se faire tard et j'aimerais réellement connaitre la vérité avant d'aller rejoindre mon lit.

- Très bien, craquais-je finalement, après le combat, j'étais un peu amochée même pas mal. Carlisle, le père d'Edward m'a soignée puisqu'il est médecin et je me suis vite retrouvée en pleine forme. Seulement, Edward est devenu très protecteur, il n'arrêtait pas de penser que j'allais mal et il était très attentif à mes réactions. Il prenait vraiment beaucoup soin de moi et ça me faisait trop penser à…

- Moi, termine Tristan à ma place. Et comme tu me croyais mort…

- Ca m'était très douloureux, j'ai fini par craquer et ai décidé de partir pour prendre le temps d'admettre enfin ta disparition définitive et tourner la page, heureusement, je n'ai plus besoin de le faire puisque tu es là, en face de moi.

- Si n'avais pas attendu tout ce temps pour aller te voir là-bas jamais tu ne serais partie, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne répondis pas. Ce que mon frère venait de dire était évidant mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente coupable de mon départ, il n'en était pas responsable et sur ce point je resterais ferme.

- Tu sais, tu peux répondre, reprit-il, j'ai besoin de l'entendre de ta bouche.

- C'est complètement stupide, bien sur que je serais restée si tu t'étais montré, enfin je crois, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais tant vouloir.

- Je sais que tu ne m'en voudras pas, tu connaissant, c'est plutôt évidant. Maintenant ; au mois tu n'as plus aucune raison de ne pas y retourner. Tu vas y retourner sans plus tarder.

- Depuis que je sais que tu es en vie, mes craintes de retourner à Forks ont disparus mais je ne suis pas encore prête à y retourner. J'ai besoin d'un break de quelques semaines

- Pourquoi ? Je sais qu'Edward te manque, je le vois quand tu parles de lui.

- Il y a différentes raisons, j'ai besoin de m'aérer un peu la tête, maman a besoin que je reste un peu avant de pouvoir me laisser repartir sans restriction, je dois parler avec Eliot et essayer de me faire pardonner et enfin il faut que je sache un peu comment ce passent les choses dans les principaux nids de vampires du monde.

- Tu as effectivement quelques bonnes raisons ! Mais tu aurais quand même pu ajouter : passer du temps avec ton frère qui vient de rentrer.

- J'ai supposé que c'était inutile parce que tu viendras avec moi à Forks pour te faire pardonner de ta longue absence.

- Bella, c'est ridicule voyons qu'est-ce que j'irais faire dans ce trou pommé ?

- Et bien déjà m'accompagner tout simplement et puis je pourrais te présenter mon père…et…et…je ne sais pas moi ! Mais si tu n'as vraiment pas envie de venir avec moi et bien tant pis, je te ferrais la gueule pendant un ou deux mois, histoire de me venger un peu.

- Je viendrais. C'est juste que je pensais que tu voudrais y retourner seule, tu m'as juste prit un peu au dépourvu.

- Et bah non ! Bon allez assez discuter pour aujourd'hui, tout le monde au lit !déclarais-je afin de clore la conversation.

- Bonne nuit, petite sœur !

- A toi aussi.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors est-ce que sa vous a plus ? J'espère que vous avez aimé mon nouveau personnage !**

**J'ai bien le droit à une petite review quand même, non ?**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Voilà nouveau chapitre, j'ai finalement eu le temps de le finir. Ouf ! J'ai vraiment cru que je serais à la bourre comme d'habitude…**

**Bon a pars je suis désolé mais il ne passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, c'est une peu un chapitre de transition mais il était nécessaire. Je vous promets un prochain chapitre plus prenant et plus surprenant…**

**Bonne lecture !**

Trois semaines avaient déjà passées depuis mon retour à New York, mon séjour s'y déroulait plutôt bien. Ma mère était très heureuse que je passe du temps avec elle et que je m'intéresse un tant soit peu à la gestion des équipes de loups-garous. D'habitude, je préférais aller sur le terrain mais j'avais décidé de faire un eu plaisir à ma mère et de faire semblant de m'intéresser à mon futur rôle de matrone que je redoutais tant. J'appréciais ma vie de liberté et je ne voulais pas la sacrifier pour m'enfermer dans cet « institut » et réfléchir à la meilleur stratégie pour tuer le plus de vampires possible.

Beurk ! Tout cela me rebutait vraiment.

J'avais également beaucoup de temps pour moi puisque je n'allais plus au lycée. Je passais donc, en général, la matinée avec ma mère à travailler sur la coordination des équipes dans le monde mais plus particulièrement sur New York. Renée m'avait également chargée du réapprovisionnement, mission très importante pour un lieu remplis de loups-garous quasiment tout le temps affamés. Je consacrais mon après-midi avec Tristan ou bien à me promener dans l'immense parc du domaine ou encore à m'entrainer un peu. En effet à Forks, je n'avais pas le loisir d'utiliser mes capacités sans danger alors qu'ici je ne me faisais remarquer que parce que je n'étais pas un loup mais une chasseuse. Ces trois semaines m'avaient vraiment libérée l'esprit, je me sentais bien et mon impression de désordre avait disparu. Je retournerais bientôt à Forks, j'en étais certaine. Il ne me restait que deux ou trois détail à régler avant mon départ, par exemple : persuader ma mère que Forks est beaucoup plus en danger si je ne m'y trouve pas et trouver le moyen de parler à Eliot qui disparaît comme par enchantement à chaque fois que je l'ai dans mon champ de vision depuis mon retour.

Très bien, j'avais vraiment du pain sur la planche, il était temps que j'arrête de réfléchir tranquillement assise sur mon banc et que je passe à l'action. Allez, c'est parti !

- Salut, Bella ! entendis-je au loin.

C'était Tristan, j'attendis qu'il s'approche avant de répondre pour ne pas avoir à crier.

- Salut ! Comment ça va ?

- Bien et toi ? Tu as l'air heureuse aujourd'hui et peut-être même un peu insouciante.

- Insouciante ? Je crois que ce n'est pas le mot mais bon ! J'ai décidé qu'il était temps que je reparte pour Forks !

- Enfin ! Et bah c'est pas trop tôt !

- J'avais dit qu'il me faudrait un peu de temps !

- Ca fait trois semaines que tu es là ! Je n'appelle pas ça un peu de temps ! Je croyais que tu ne te déciderais jamais.

- Bon ça y est je suis décidée, tu peux arrêter de me sermonner maintenant !

- C'est bon je dis plus rien. Quand est-ce que tu pars ?

- Demain surement. Attends une seconde, y-a-t'il une raison à cet emplois de « tu » à la place de « nous » ?

- Je suis désolé mais je ne pars pas avec toi. Je suis obligé de rester, tu as passé du temps avec maman ces dernières semaines, tu as surement remarqué que plusieurs des nôtres sont mort ou ont eu de graves accidents.

Je hochai simplement la tête pour ne pas l'interrompre, je commençais à comprendre ou mon frère voulait en venir.

- Maman va rapatrier une ou deux meutes à la fois pour que je mette les choses au point et que je perfectionne leur entrainement, elle pense que depuis mon départ les nouveaux n'ont pas été bien entrainé par leurs ainés. Comme tu le sais je mettais un point d'honneur à me charger des nouveaux venus.

J'acquiesçais à nouveau.

- Maman pense que si je reprends leur entrainement, il y aura moins de problèmes et je suis d'accord avec elle.

- Je comprends, j'ai été plus ou moins mêlé à un problème de ce genre. C'est ce qui s'est passé avec la meute d'Eliot à Seattle, un jeune loup s'est fait tué et Cédric a été gravement blessé en essayant d'empêcher ce meurtre. Tu fais bien de rester, tu vas avoir du boulot !

- M'en parle pas, je vais devoir trimer dur pour remettre les choses en ordre mais je te promets d'aller de voir à Forks dès que j'aurais accomplis mon devoir.

- Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, je peux rester, proposais-je.

- N'essaye pas de trouver un moyen de ne pas repartir ! me réprimanda-t-il.

- Ce n'était pas une excuse, je t'assure. Juste une proposition sympa !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y arriverais tout seul. Mais au fait, tu t'es réconciliée avec Eliot ?

- Figure-toi que j'ai était incapable de l'approcher depuis mon retour, il va falloir que j'y remédie mais d'abord je vais aller parler de ma décision à maman.

- Bonne chance !

- Je te remercie, à toi aussi avec tes novices !

Sur ce nous nous quittâmes en partant chacun de notre côté. Je me dirigeais vers le bâtiment où travaillais Renée tout en réfléchissant à la façon dont j'allais lui présenté mon départ. Le moins que je pus dire c'est que l'inspiration ne me vint pas, je cherchais un moyen d'épargner ma mère mais je ne voyais aucune autre solution que de simplement tout lui dire.

Allez Bella courage ! Rentre dans ce bâtiment et vas-y. Tu l'as déjà fait !

Après ce petit encouragement intérieur, je pénétrais dans l'antre de Renée et me dirigeais vers la salle principale, celle où, en principe, elle devait se trouver. Dommage ! Je ne la trouvais pas là, ça m'offrait une ou deux minutes de répits. Direction son bureau à présent, une fois devant la porte, je toquai.

- Entrez, répondit une voix qui n'était autre que celle de ma mère.

Je m'exécutai et avançai vers le bureau afin de prendre une chaise. Renée leva la tête pour voir qui se postait face à elle.

- Bella, dit-elle surprise, que fais-tu ici ? Je veux dire en général tu ne reviens pas après avoir passé la matinée ici.

- Je sais mais il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. C'est important pour moi et je veux que tu reste calme enfin autant que possible, d'accord ?

- Je vais essayer, promit-elle un peu hésitante.

- Je repars à Forks.

J'observais la réaction de ma mère. Je lu d'abord de l'incompréhension sur son visage comme si elle n'avait pas compris le sens de mes mots puis ses yeux devinrent tristes et enfin elle se cacha, comme je m'y attendais, derrière un masque de colère. J'allais avoir le droit à un sermon sur mes responsabilités, je le savais pertinemment. Il fallait que j'intervienne avant de ne plus pouvoir en placer une.

- Maman, écoute, commençai-je, je sais que je te fais de la peine en partant mais tu dois arrêter d'essayer de trouver des excuses telles que mes responsabilités ici, pour essayer de me retenir ici. Ca ne sert à rien, je sais que tu aimerais me garder prêt de toi mais rester enfermée ici n'est pas dans ma nature. Et puis tu ne seras pas seule, Tristan reste ici, il sera là certainement pour un moment vu le travail qu'il a à effectuer

J'avais réussit, ma mère, maintenant les larmes aux yeux, hochait la tête pour me signifier qu'elle me laisserait partir. Mon petit discours avait apparemment eu l'effet recherché. J'étais à la fois contente et triste. Contente parce que Renée avait enfin comprit que je ne resterais pas indéfiniment sa petite fille et triste parce qu'elle souffrirait quelques temps de mon départ. J'attendis patiemment qu'elle arrête de pleurer et qu'elle retrouve son sourire naturel. Etonnement, ce fut elle qui prit la parole la première :

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je retourne à Forks, répondis-je simplement.

- Bella, je sais que tu ne vas aimer ce que je vais dire mais tu ne devrais pas repartir là-bas

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi et puis j'ai parlé avec Tristan et il m'a ouvert les yeux Ils vont aller là où ils ont repéré mon pouvoir, ils vont aller à Forks Je veux y être quand ils arriveront, je n'ai pas le droit de leur livrer Forks ce ne serait pas responsable.

- Tu as peut-être raison mais que feras-tu quand ils arriveront, face à eux tu n'as aucune chance.

- Je me débrouillerais, éludai-je.

- D'accord, je ne te poserais pas d'autres questions puisque tu ne répondras pas mais il faut que tu sois prudente, ce n'est pas un jeu Bella. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Je sais tout ça maman, je ferais attention. Promis.

- Quand comptes-tu partir ?

- Demain, si possible. Tu me prendrais mon billet pour Seattle ? risquai-je.

- Bien sur.

- Merci maman. Je vais y aller maintenant. Je dois encore régler quelque chose avant d'aller faire mes bagages.

- D'accord. Tu mange avec Tristan et moi quand même ce soir ?

- Evidemment, assurai-je.

Je quittais le bureau de Renée et m'empressai de rejoindre le parc, si Eliot n'avait pas changé depuis l'année dernière, il devait être en train de s'entraîner dans le parc à cette heure-ci. Il avait l'habitude de ne pas rester sur place quand il était cantonné à la base. Lui aussi préférait de loin être sur le terrain que d'être en retrait ici pour une période de repos imposé par ma mère. Et oui, il y avait aussi des congés pour les loups-garous sauf que certains n'appréciaient guère ça. De plus, ma mère était un peu trop excessive sur ce point surtout qu'elle obligeait les loups ayant perdu un membre de leur meute à rester à la base pendant un mois minimum. Une mesure un peu drastique selon moi mais bon certain s'en contentait très bien et d'autre beaucoup moins.

J'étais maintenant devant un parc de plus de dix hectares, chouette endroit pour retrouver un loup-garou qui n'a certainement aucune envie de vous voir ! Je n'avais aucune chance de la retrouver à moins d'utiliser mes talents de gardienne. J'étais un peu réticente à refaire usage de mes dons, la première fois que j'avais déraillée, je m'étais dis : « Plus jamais » et maintenant je sais que je n'ai pas été capable de tenir cette promesse. La vérité c'était que j'avais vraiment peur de perdre à nouveau le contrôle même si je savais, au fond de moi, que ça n'arriverait qu'en cas de situation difficile et non lors d'une simple mission de routine. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de penser et que je redevienne la fille confiante que j'étais avant tout ça ! Oui, il fallait que je me ressaisisse !

J'étais prête ! Mon flair de chasseuse m'indiqua très vite la direction à prendre pour trouver Eliot, je m'élançai donc dans les bois à toute vitesse pour le rejoindre. Ce ne fut pas très long, j'avais courus très, très vite, j'étais vraiment pressée de tirer les choses au clair avec Eliot et j'espérais que tout s'arrange même si je savais que ça paraissait plutôt difficile.

J'arrivai enfin près d'Eliot, je ne savais pas s'il m'avait entendue arrivée. Je ne savais pas non plus quoi dire pour entamer la conversation, alors je choisis un truc tout simple :

- Eliot, est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

- Je ne savais pas qu'on avait quelque chose à se dire ! cracha-t-il sur un ton à faire peur.

C'était plutôt mal parti mais heureusement pour moi, il m'en fallait plus pour que je renonce.

- Je t'en prie, continuais-je, ne fais pas l'idiot !

- Il n'y a rien à dire Bella, tu m'as menti et humilier ensuite, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je te pardonne ? Je crois que là c'est au-dessus de mes forces !

- Tu veux savoir la vérité, je ne sais pas ce que je veux mais j'avais besoin de venir te parler et de t'expliquer.

- Je t'en prie explique !

- D'abord même si tu ne pardonneras pas, je suis désolée. Et c'est vrai, je t'ai menti mais seulement parce que, je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas. Tu hais les vampires depuis que tu es un loup-garou, depuis que l'un d'entre eux à tuer tes parents, ce que je comprends parfaitement mais les Cullen sont différents et pour toi ça ne fait aucune différence !

- Tu as raison, sur ce coup là, je ne te comprendrais jamais, je suis désolé Bella. Tu vas y retourner n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, j'aime Forks et puis sans parler d'Edward ou même des Cullen, j'ai fait une bêtise en revenant ici. Les habitants de la bourgade pourraient avoir des problèmes à cause de moi et je ne peux pas permettre ça.

- Et bien au revoir alors Bella. Fais bon voyage.

- Encore une fois, je suis désolée.

Je partis alors vers mes quartiers afin de faire mes bagages. Cette discussion avait été éprouvante, j'avais probablement perdu mon meilleur ami et il était resté tellement détaché de la conversation, ça avait été comme si il n'en avait rien à faire. Il devait m'en vouloir vraiment beaucoup et probablement à vie. C'était fini.

Une fois mes bagages terminés, je n'eu d'autre choix que d'aller rejoindre ma mère et mon frère pour le diner. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de dire à nouveau au revoir à ma mère qui allait se montrer insupportable encore une fois.

Je n'avais pas vraiment tord, le repas fus ponctué de : « Tu n'as rien oublié ? » ; « Tu seras prudente » ; « Tues sure que tout ira bien » ;…

Heureusement, Tristan m'avait aidé à rassurer notre mère et après une bonne heure et demie de repas, j'eus le droit d'aller me coucher pour pouvoir être en forme le lendemain matin. Mon avion décollait assez tôt.

**Voilà, voilà. Fin du chapitre.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre…le retour à Forks, je pense et j'espère sue vous aller être surpris parce qu'il va se passer.**

**Reviews !!!!!!!!Please !!!!!**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Voilà new chapitre…avec une semaine de retard mais bon il est là c'est le principal non ?? J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Forks, petite bourgade du nord des Etats Unis qui bien que complètement pommée cache quelque chose. En revenant à Forks, j'avais désormais une tout autre impression. C'était chez moi. Je m'y sentais bien. J'allais enfin pouvoir retrouver mon petit ami, Edward. Il me manquait, j'avoue que j'étais un peu anxieuse à l'idée de le revoir et de débarqué comme ça alors que j'étais partie si précipitamment. En réalité, j'avais peur. Peur qu'il m'est oublié, peur qu'il ne veuille plus me revoir, peur qu'il est fait quelque chose d'inconscient, peur qu'il soit tout simplement parti. Peur de ma retrouver face à lui et de na pas savoir quoi dire. Peur également qu'Alice m'en veuille à jamais. J'étais de retour à Forks, je venais d'arriver, j'étais chez moi et complètement paralysée. Incapable d'aller sonner à la porte des Cullen. Je n'aurais pas la force d'y aller le soir même. J'attendrais le lendemain matin de m'être calmée et puis j'irais voir Alice d'abord, ce serait plus facile de savoir à quoi m'attendre avec Edward après l'avoir vue. Oui, c'était une bonne, y aller progressivement pour tenir le coup et ne pas m'effondrer sous les tonnes de remords qui pesaient sur moi. J'étais véritablement en train de paniquer, heureusement mon portable sonna au moment où mes pensées commençaient vraiment à dégénérer. Je lus sur l'écran que c'était Tristan, il voulait surement prendre des nouvelles de moi.

- Allo !

- Comment vas-tu petite sœur ? Tu as fait bon voyage ?

- Pas trop mal, éludais-je.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Rien du tout, je n'ai jamais dit que ça n'allais pas bien ?

- C'est vrai mais il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse et je le sais.

- D'accord c'est vrai un peu mais ce n'est rien je t'assure, laisse tomber.

- Bella, je n'aime pas du tout quand tu refuse de me parler.

- C'est juste que je ne sais pas très bien comment retourner vers les Cullen. Ça fait un peu bizarre de revenir comme ça n surtout après la façon dont je les ai laissé tomber.

- Tout vas bien se passer, s'ils sont vraiment comme tu les as décrit ils seront plus occupé à te retrouver plutôt qu'a t'en vouloir.

- Tu as probablement raison, je vais arrêter de ma tracasser pour rien.

- Bien sur que j'ai raison ! Comme d'habitude !

- Très drôle, je suis sur que tu t'entendrais bien avec Emmett ! Vous avez la même façon de penser.

- Je vais te laisser, le diner est prêt et je meure de faim !

- Comme d'habitude !

-On dirait que j'ai beaucoup d'habitude ! A plus sœurette et fais attention à toi !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien.

- Bonne nuit !

- Bon appétit !

J'allai ensuite vite me coucher pour éviter de trop repenser. Je dormis très mal, vraiment très mal, ma nuit fut ponctuée de cauchemars. Certains à propos de mes retrouvailles avec Edward mais aussi d'autre à propos de ceux qui semblaient se rapprocher de Forks et puis il y avait aussi ce cauchemar qui revenait sans cesse, celui ou j'étais seule dans la forêt, où j'étais perdue et en danger. Je me réveillai donc souvent en sueur cette nuit là. Je n'aimais pas ça, pas parce que personne n'aime les cauchemars mais parce que chez moi, ils étaient souvent de mauvaise augure et parfois prémonitoire. Je savais que mes rêves à propos d'Edward n'était que le reflet de mes craintes et revanche je n'en étais pas persuadée pour les autres. La dernière fois que j'avais eu un aussi mauvais pressentiment, il y avait eu beaucoup de mort chez les loups-garous. Aujourd'hui, je ça pouvait tomber sur les habitants de Forks et j'en serais responsable si jamais ça arrivait. Je devais m'assurer que tout allait bien avant d'aller voir les Cullen.

Le matin même, je décidai d'aller faire un tout en ville pour examiner les lieux, tout semblait calme et normal. Je fis en sorte d'observer un peu les gens que j'avais rencontré lors de mon précédent séjour sans, toute fois, m'approcher trop. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me reconnaissent, je n'avais pas envie d'aller leur parler. Maintenant que je savais que tout allait bien, je pouvais aller cher les Cullen sans crainte. Je m'empressai donc d'aller jusqu'à leur propriété.

J'eus à peine le temps de sonner que la porte s'ouvrit c'est alors qu'un petit lutin se jeta sur moi et me serra fort dans ses bras. Si je n'avais pas été aussi résistante, je serais probablement déjà réduite en bouillie. Alice se décida en fin à me laisser respirer mais avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle commença à parler :

- Bella, je suis si heureuse de te voir, tu m'as tellement manqué. Je t'ai vu revenir tu sais mais je ne voulais pas y croire, j'avais peur de mettre trompée parce que tu sais des fois ça arrive que mes visions ne soient vraiment précises, mais tu es là, je n'y crois pas, enfin tu es revenue.

Il y eu un moment de silence, un moment pour réaliser que tout ça était réel, que tout allait redevenir comme avant. Mais, il manquait encore quelque chose pour que tout soit normal, ou plutôt quelqu'un : Edward. Je repris alors la conversation :

- Alice, je suis heureuse de te retrouver mais ou est Edward ?

- Oh ! Il est…à l'intérieur…

Elle avait hésité, beaucoup hésiter, beaucoup trop. Elle me cachait quelque chose à propos d'Edward ou de ses activités. Le doute venait de m'envahir, j'avais vraiment peur de ce que pouvait me cacher Alice. Ce doute ce lut probablement sur mon visage puisqu'Alice tenta de poursuivre.

- Il s'est passée quelque chose pendant ton absence, entre que je t'explique.

Je suivis Alice dans le salon et m'assit sur un des canapés. Le petit lutin s'absenta un instant et revint avec un verre d'eau.

- Ca va te faire du bien, on dirait que tu vas tomber dans les pommes !

- Tu es restée tellement floue, Alice que s'est-il passé ?

- Après ton départ, nous étions tous surpris sauf moi, D'ailleurs j'ai beaucoup aimée ta lettre. Tu disais que tu reviendrais alors on s'est dit que ce n'était pas si grave que ça et qu'on te reverrait bientôt. Je savais que tu reviendrais, j'en étais persuadé et la preuve, tu es revenue ! Mais Edward, lui, a cru tu que tu disais ça par principe et que tu étais partie pour de bon. Il a d'abord voulu de rattraper mais Jasper et Emmett l'en ont empêché. Je le leur avais demandé puisque j'avais compris la raison de ton départ, enfin plus ou moins. Ensuite, il a été fou de rage contre moi pendant les deux jours suivants. Il ne comprenait pas comment j'avais pu ne pas te voir partir. Après ces deux jours, il a compris que je t'avais vue partir et que j'avais décidé de ne rien faire. Si je n'avais pas été sa sœur, je pense qu'il m'aurait littéralement démembrée. Emmett et Jasper ce sont encore une fois chargé de l'éloigner. Pendant ce temps, Esmée essayait de ma réconforté, je me sentais terriblement mal et coupable. J'avais l'impression d'être responsable de la peine d'Edward.

Je pleurais, je pleurais vraiment, j'avais causé tant de dégâts. On aurait dit le lien qui unissait les Cullen avait été brisé par ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais du partir. C'était maintenant une certitude. Alice poursuivit :

- Quand il est rentré, il s'était calmé, il s'est excusé et puis il s'en est prit à lui-même. Il a commencé à penser que c'était de sa faute si tu l'avais quitté. Il s'en est voulu de t'avoir perdu et il a décidé de s'auto punir.

Alice avait eu du mal à prononcer sa dernière phrase et mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais réellement peur qu'il soit…qu'il soit…

- Il ne pouvait pas se tuer et aucun de nous ne l'aurait aidé, alors il a décidé de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de ne plus se nourrir.

J'étais stupéfiée comment Edward avait-il seulement pu songer à faire une chose pareille ! Il devait endurer un calvaire. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment réagir, et en plus je me sentais encore plus mal.

- Alice, il ne peut pas en mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, mais je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il doit ressentir. On a tout essayé. D'abord de l'emmener chasser mais il n'a jamais voulu sortir, ensuite on lu a apporté à manger mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Chaque jour passait et il faiblissait un peu plus et sa volonté ne faiblissait pas. On a fini par arrêter, c'était comme s'il était mort. Emmett, Jasper, Rose et Carlisle en ont souffert mais ils ont fini par accepter qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Esmée était accablée et elle l'est toujours autant.

On aurait dit qu'elle avait fini mais elle n'avait pas parlé d'elle.

- Et toi qu'as-tu fais ? l'encourageai-je.

- Je continue à aller le voir chaque jour mais il est comme absent, il ne me reconnait pas. Je n'ai pas pu l'abandonner alors quand les autres vont chasser c'est moi qui reste à la maison.

- Je suis consciente de tout le mal que je vous ai fait à toi et aux autres mais je vais le ramener Alice. Peut-être que s'il me voit il reviendra ?

- J'en doute, Bella, c'est peu probable.

- Pourquoi ?

- Depuis qu'il est vraiment faible, il a des hallucinations ou des rêves. Je préfère appeler ça comme ça. Des rêves de toi, Bella. Il rêve de te revoir un jour alors j'ai peur qu'il te prenne pour une hallucination…

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens mal, réussis-je à articuler, j'ai même peur qu'il sache que c'est vraiment, peur de sa réaction, peur qu'il me dise de repartir la d'où je viens. Mais je ne peux pas restée sans rien faire après tout ce que j'ai provoqué.

- D'accord vas-y, mais Bella, s'il te dit de t'en aller, ne le fais pas. Tu ne peux pas repartir de Forks, c'est chez toi et tout le monde ne fait qu'attendre ton retour.

- Je ne vais nulle part Alice, promis en la prenant dans mes bras.

Je pris en suite les escaliers pour aller à la chambre d'Edward, j'ouvris la porte et entrai. Je vis alors Edward reclus dans un coin de la pièce, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Quand nos regard se croisèrent, mon cœur fit un bon et son regard devint noir à faire trembler n'importe qui. Alors il commença à délirer comme l'avait dit Alice :

- Vas –t-en, tu n'es pas Bella. Elle est partie, elle ne reviendra pas. Arrête de me hanter, je me suis déjà assez puni, tu n'as pas besoin de venir me voir et de me rappeler à quel point je me suis comporté mal jusqu'à la perdre.

- Edward, c'est moi. C'est vraiment moi, je ne suis pas une hallucination et ut ne pas perdue. Je t'en pris pardonne-moi d'être partie, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. J'avais juste besoin de retourner un moment dans mon ancien chez moi. S'il te plait, reviens.

- N'essaye pas, tu n'y arriveras pas, tu as déjà essayé de me prendre par les sentiments avant mais ca ne marche plus, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision ! Pars ! Vas-t-en ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

Ses paroles me blessèrent tellement profondément que je ne pu rester une seconde de plus. Je sortis en courant et dévalai les escaliers pour rejoindre Alice. Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de me demander comment ça s'était passé que je me blottis contre elle et me mis à pleurer tout les larmes de mon corps. Elle me serra contre elle et nous restâmes un long moment ainsi.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Alice me porta jusqu'au canapé et me fit signe que je pouvais dormir tranquillement, elle resterait auprès de moi.

Je dormis très mal, si on peut appeler ça dormir. En réalité, je lutais contre le sommeil, je ne voulais pas m'endormir, j'avais peur faire des cauchemars pire encore que ceux de la nuit dernière. Alors, je chercher, je chercher un moyen de faire revenir Edward, un moyen pour qu'il redevienne comme avant, un moyen de réparer mes erreurs. Il m'était difficile de penser tellement j'avais les idées embrouillées, heureusement, Alice était restée au près de moi. Elle savait bien sûr que je ne dormais pas mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne servirait à rien de me parler. Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire, ne réussirait à me changer les idées.

Après une longue et épuisante nuit blanche, je me décidai tout de même à m'asseoir pour discuter un peu :

- Les autres sont partis chasser ? demandais-je simplement.

- Oui, ils ne reviennent pas avant ce soir. Tu devrais manger quelque chose Bella, ça te ferait du bien.

- Je sais mais je suis incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit tout comme j'ai été incapable de fermer l'œil, j'ai beau être fatiguée.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Bella, dit-elle calmement.

- Ah oui ! Alors c'est la faute de qui ? Je sais très bien que j'ai provoqué tout ça, ce n'est pas la peine de m'épargner Alice !

Je m'étais un peu énervée même si je n'aurais pas dû, Alice essayer simplement de me dire que personne ne m'en voulait mais j'aurais préféré qu'il en soit autrement, tout aurait été beaucoup moins difficile.

- Edward a prit sa décision tout seul, poursuivit-elle de sa voix angélique.

- Je sais mais il n'aurait jamais eu à la prendre si j'étais restée. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été la pire égoïste qui soit.

- Tu trouveras un moyen, Bella. Je le sais, je le sens. Quelque fois, je ne vois pas les choses mais le les présent. J'étais persuadée que tu reviendrais et te voilà. Tu le ramèneras peu importe le temps que ça prendra je sais que tu n'abandonneras pas.

- Merci.

Ce simple mot suffisait je n'avais pas besoin d'en dire plus. Avant de reprendre la conversation, je réfléchis un peu à la situation de la façon la plus détachée possible.

- Alice, Edward, il délire parce qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis longtemps, c'est ça ?

- Oui, mais il refusait déjà de manger avant alors maintenant… C'est quelque chose que tu n'arriveras pas à faire Bella, il faut juste qu'il comprenne que tu es là ensuite il ira chasser tout seul. Crois moi c'est la seul solution.

- En parlant de manger, tu as faim Alice. Tes yeux sont très sombres. Tu devrais aller faire un petit casse croute.

- j'ai promis de rester près d'Edward pendant l'absence des autres. Ca va je n'ai pas si faim que ça !

- Alice Cullen tu vas aller manger tout de suite parce que je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi quand tu auras perdu le contrôle dans une heure ou deux. Je reste avec Edward, je ne bouge pas.

- Tu as peut-être raison, les autres devaient rentrer ce matin mais cette nuit ils ont décidé de rester un peu plus. Je pensais pouvoir tenir.

- Vas-y, Alice. De toute façon, je doute qu'il se passe quelque chose.

- J'y vais.

Le petit lutin sortit en évitant le contact, elle était trop affamée pour m'approcher en toute sécurité. J'avais réussis, mon but été de faire sortir Alice de la maison. Heureusement pour moi, elle n'avait pas vu ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. D'ailleurs, je me demandais pourquoi. J'avais eu une idée après ma conversation avec Alice à propos du nouveau régime d'Edward et j'étais persuadée que si elle avait été là, elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé faire.

Je m'approchais de la porte de la chambre d'Edward et décidai d'enter après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Edward refuser le manger, il pouvait résister au sang animal mais il ne résisterait pas au sang humain et surtout au mien. C'était une quasi certitude.

Lorsque je m'approchai de rapprochai de lui, il recommença à délirer et me crier de partir, je fis mon possible pour ignorer ses paroles. J'étais maintenant assez près alors je saisis un de mes poignards afin de m'entailler le poignet droit. Mon sang commença à couler, pendant les premières secondes, il ne se passa rien puis Edward saisit mon bras et apporta mon poignet jusqu'à sa bouche. Je fis en sorte de ne pas relâcher mon pouvoir pour qu'il puisse me mordre. Ce fut douloureux mais très supportable enfin jusqu'à ce que je commence à avoir des vertiges, il buvait beaucoup trop de sang. J'avais pensé pouvoir tenir le temps qu'il revienne à la raison. Je m'étais surestimée, il était beaucoup trop affamé. Je défaillis quelques secondes plus tard, je m'étais littéralement écroulée. Edward me tenais près de lui pour continuer à boire, je m'étais promis de le sauver et j'étais sur que ça allait marcher. Le principal, c'étais qu'Edward me serre près de lui une dernière fois avant que je sombre.

**Voilà fin du chapitre ! Ouais, je sais sur ce coup là je suis une grosse sadique ! Et oui mais bon c'est pas drôle sinon ! **

**Reviews, s'il vous plait ! J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre en particulier.**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Me revoilà, oui je sais ça fait un baille mais j'avais vraiment pas le temps et puis pas beaucoup d'inspiration. Mais depuis que j'ai vu New Moon, ca va mieux ( il est trop bien et Taylor Lautner et trop sex'). Bon bref ! Un grand merci aussi à MamzelleDaphne qui m'a rappelé que ça faisait un moins et demi que j'avais rien publié (franchement je pensais pas que ça faisait aussi longtemps).**

**Pour me faire pardonner, dans ce chapitre une petite nouveauté un POV Edward, je me suis lancée ! XDDD**

**Bonne lecture !!**

Je m'étais évanouie, je commencer à sombrer, tout cela commençait vraiment à devenir dangereux. Edward devait arrêter de drainer mon sang mais je n'avais plus la force de le repousser. C'était devenu beaucoup trop dur. C'était la fin…

oO POV Edward Oo

J'avais entendu la porte claquée, quelqu'un venait encore me hanter. Je voulais rester seul ; je voulais que le fantôme de ma Bella disparaisse autant que je voulais qu'il reste pour la contempler encore et encore. Mais ca faisait tellement mal de la voir que je commençais à crier une nouvelle fois. Il n'y avait rien à faire, elle ne voulait pas me laisser en paix, elle voulait me torturer encore plus. C'est que je compris lorsqu'elle s'approcha de moi.

Je fermais les yeux pour l'ignorer jusqu'à ce que je sente un liquide chaud couler dans ma bouche. Je connaissais ce gout même si ça me paraissait lointain, c'était tellement délicieux, doux et fin. Parfait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de saisir le bras qui se tenait devant moi et boire encore et encore. Je finis par sortir de ma transe, c'était la réalité et non pas une hallucination ! Je buvais vraiment le sang de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un ? Je buvais du sang humain ! Aussitôt que j'eus compris, je me forçais à arrêter ce fus difficile, j'avais tellement soif mais il le fallait je ne devais pas commettre l'irréparable.

Quelqu'un était appuyé contre moi. Ce corps me paraissait extrêmement faible, comme vidé. Evidement à cause de moi. Son cœur battait, au moins une bonne nouvelle ! Soudain, une évidence s'imposa à moi, ma famille ne m'aurait pas donné un humain à manger et une seule personne aurait été assez folle pour faire une telle chose. Bella ! Ce gout ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Elle était revenue comme elle l'avait promis et elle avait risqué sa vie pour me ramener. Tout cela c'était passé extrêmement vite, mais il fallait que j'arrête l'hémorragie du poignet de Bella sinon elle mourrait. Il me fut difficile de panser sa plaie. La faim me dévorait encore mais je me savais assez fort de ne pas la faire souffrir encore plus.

A l' instant où j'eus finis son bandage, quelqu'un déboula dans la pièce. C'était Alice. Elle paru d'abord surprise de me voir serrant Bella contre moi. Puis elle comprit rien qu'en me regardant ce qui c'était passé. Elle n'était pas énervée, elle savait que ça n'aurait servi à rien. Elle se contenta de s'approcher et de murmurer :

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle…je ne sais pas. Je m'en veux tellement Alice. Je n'aurais jamais du mais je ne savais pas…

- Calme-toi Edward. Je suis sure qu'elle va bien, elle est forte. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, c'était son choix.

- Tu le pense ? demandais-je inquiet de sa réponse.

- Bien sur, elle m'a dit que je pouvais aller chasser et qu'elle restait là pour que je n'intervienne pas. Elle voulait te sauver plus que tout, elle s'en voulait terriblement crois-moi. Alors je pense qu'il faut que tout le monde arrête de se sentir coupable, sinon on va sans cesse tourner en rond. D'accord ?

Je me contentai de hocher la tête avant de reporter mon regard sur mon ange. J'étais terrifier à l'idée qu'elle ne se réveille jamais même si Alice était persuadée qu'elle allait s'en sortir indemne.

- Les autres seront la demain, Carlisle pourra l'examiner.

- Et si demain c'était trop tard, Alice ?

- Ed, son état n'empirera pas. Je le sais, tu te rappelle je vois l'avenir et je la vois debout et heureuse de t'avoir retrouvée. Je peux même de dire qu'elle sera plutôt fière de son coup.

- Tu l'as vu ?

- Non, mais je la connais et il faut avouer que c'était une bonne idée.

- Alice, la réprimandai-je

- Quoi, ca t'as fait sourire non ?

- C'est vrai.

- Su tu veux je peux rester avec elle pendant que tu vas chasser tu en a besoin et je ne crois pas que Bella voudrait se réveiller auprès d'un vampire affamé.

-J'y vais mais…

- Si elle se réveille j'y pense très fort pour que tu m'entendes, c'est promis.

- Merci, Alice.

Je partis donc chasser avec regret, malgré la promesse d'Alice, je n'étais pas tranquille, je me sentais responsable de Bella. J'avais tellement peur qu'elle se réveille et que je ne sois pas là, alors qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises d'ailleurs. Elle est arrivé quand je m'étais presque résigner à ne jamais retrouvé mon âme sœur, elle est restée quand je croyais qu'elle allait m'abandonner quand elle apprendrait ce que j'étais et aujourd'hui elle venait de mettre en danger sa vie pour moi. Moi. Le vampire le plus idiot sur cette terre qui n'a pas voulu croire la personne qui lui est la plus cher quand elle lui a dit qu'elle allait revenir. Quel idiot, j'étais ! Il fallait que j'arrête de ressasser le passé, comme l'avait dit Alice ça ne servait à rien et tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Il ne me restait plus qu'à me nourrir le plus vite possible pour retourner auprès de Bella.

oO POV Bella Oo

Je ne savais pas vraiment ou j'étais, je devais être en train de dormir. J'étais pratiquement sur de toujours être en vie ou alors le paradis ressemble à un endroit complètement vide et entièrement noir. Non, je devais être en vie d'ailleurs plus le temps passait plus je commençais à reprendre conscience de mon corps. Je sentais que celui-ci était en train de se régénérer, je serais bientôt à nouveau d'aplomb, je le savais, ce n'étais pas la première fois que j'avais failli mourir, bien sur la dernière fois la raison était tout autre. Je m'étais lancé dans un combat trop fort pour moi et si mon frère ne m'avait pas sortie de là, je serais probablement morte depuis un moment.

Je commençais vraiment à sortir de ma torpeur, j'avais maintenant conscience que j'étais allongée et que quelqu'un me serrait dans ses bras, j'espérais qu'en ouvrant les yeux je verrais que c'est Edward. J'avais tellement envie de le retrouver, de savoir s'il allait bien, je voulais arrêter de me poser des questions. Je voulais savoir si mon plan avait marché, si tout pourrait enfin redevenir comme avant. Je n'avais cependant pas encore la force pour revenir, je n'arriver même pas à soulever mes paupières, elles étaient beaucoup trop lourdes. Je devais patienter mais ce n'est pas vraiment facile quand on meure d'envie de voir si celui qu'on aime va bien. Je me contentai donc d'imaginer Edward en face de moi, son visage si parfait près du mien.

Je me sentis bientôt assez forte d'ailleurs, je commençais à entendre ce qui ce passait autour de moi. J'entendais deux voix celle d'Edward qui était infiniment proche de moi et celle d'Alice :

- Tu es sure de ne pas vouloir aller prendre un peu l'air, je peux rester avec Bella si tu veux.

- Non, Alice, je n'abandonne pas Bella, pas encore une fois. Carlisle a dit qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la vitesse à laquelle le sang de Bella se régénère.

- C'est vrai mais il e dit aussi que ce ne serait probablement pas avant plusieurs jours. Edward soit raisonnable, Bella ne t'en voudra pas.

Edward ne répondait pas, il paraissait hésiter, il fallait que j'intervienne pour interférer en faveur de ma meilleure amie. Je ne savais pas si je pourrais parler mais j'avais vraiment envie de revenir maintenant.

- Alice a raison, commençais d'une voix faible avant de m'éclaircir la gorge et de continuer d'une voix presque normale, je ne suis pas rancunière.

Edward tourna la tête vers moi, son visage exprima d'abord de la surprise puis il me fit un magique sourire qui me fit comme à chaque fois fondre, ca faisait tellement du bien de le revoir. Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit Alice arriva sur moi à une vitesse folle et me sauta dessus pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir ! Mais si tu pouvais me laisser respirer ce serait plutôt sympa, rigolai-je.

- Oups, désolé. Tu viens d'être la victime de mon trop plein d'enthousiasme !

- Comme a chaque fois !

Elle acquiesça avant de reprendre :

- Je vais prévenir les autres.

J'avais seulement quelques instants seule avec Edward avant que toute la famille débarque. Je ne voulais pas parler pas maintenant, alors je me contentai de mon blottir contre son torse. Il me serra contre lui, lui non plus ne voulait pas discuter. Nous voulions simplement prendre le temps pour constater que tout ca était réel.

A peine une minute plus tard toute la famille débarqua, j'étais si heureuse de tous les revoir :

- Tu es sure que tout va bien Bella, demanda le premier Carlisle.

- Ne vous en fait pas, je suis en pleine forme !

- Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup, que tu sois réveillée ne signifie pas que tu es entièrement remise.

- En fait, c'est le cas doc ! Une fois que je suis réveillée je récupère à la vitesse de la lumière !

- Tu dis ça comme si tu y étais habituée, remarqua Edward.

C'était la première fois qu'on se parlait depuis des semaines et l'entendre m'adresser la parole me fit frissonner.

-Habitué et peut-être un grand mot mais disons que ca m'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois.

- Tu es vraiment sure, Bella, insista Carlisle.

- Certaine mais de toute façon vous ne me croirais pas alors à quoi bon.

- Je vote pour Bella, je suis sure qu'elle sait ce qu'elle dit, intervint Emmett.

- Je t'en pris Emmett, tu n'y connais rien, contesta Carlisle.

- D'accord, c'est vrai. Moi tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est bien dommage d'abimer un si joli corps en jouant les justicières.

Ca, c'était du Emmett tout craché et sa remarque lui valu un tape sur la tête de la part de Rosalie et un regard noir de mon amoureux.

- Je crois que Carlisle à raison Bella, si tu étais complètement remise tu n'aurais pas laissé passer ça, affirma Esmée afin de soutenir son mari.

- Hum…intéressant. Moi qui voulais rester diplomate au moins pour aujourd'hui mais tans pis.

Avant que qui que ce soit ait compris ce que signifiaient mes dernières paroles, Emmett s'était pris un bon crochet du droit en plein de la mâchoire.

- Voilà, répondis-je simplement avant de retourner dans les bras d'Edward.

- Eh, protesta Emmett, pourquoi personne ne dit rien. Elle vient de me frapper.

En entendant, sa remarque tout le monde se mis à rire, même le concerné finis par céder. Puis l'assemblée redevint sérieuse et Carlisle reprit la parole le premier :

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ?

- De quoi parlez-vous exactement, demandai-je.

- De tout, guérir aussi vite, arriver à être aussi naturelle après ce qu'il s'est passé…

- Je dois avoir la mémoire courte, ca doit être pour ça.

- Bella, répondit Carlisle sur un ton dur qui m'imposait d'être sérieuse.

- Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée sur ce qui provoque une guérison aussi rapide chez moi. Et pour le reste, je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir en parler comme ça.

- Je pense que tu devrais nous en parler, repris Carlisle.

- Je ne comprends pas votre intérêt soudain quant aux chois que je fais, mais je prends mes décisions seule depuis un certain temps et ça ne changera pas aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé mais je ne parlerais pas de ce que je suis capable de faire ici. Pas aujourd'hui.

- Bella, insista Carlisle.

Tous les autres membres de la famille lui jetèrent un regard noir empli d'incompréhension. Eux non plus ne comprenaient pas pourquoi tout d'un coup qui il portait un intérêt particulier à mes compétences particulières.

La tension qui régnait devient vite insupportable, je devais sortir de là :

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, dis-je simplement avant de me diriger la baie vitrée de la chambre d'Edward et de sauter juste que dans le jardin.

Je commençais à marcher quand la voix d'Edward retentit derrière moi. Je me retournai et attendis qu'il s'approche son pas avait été un peu hésitant comme s'il avait peur que je reparte. Alors je le pris dans mes bras avant de murmurer :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne repars pas. Jamais. Je ne veux pas et je ne pourrais pas. Jamais.

Il paru se détendre mais pas moi, j'avais besoin qu'il me garde près de lui. Il me force cependant à m'éloigner un peu pour qu'il puisse me regarder.

- Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ça mais tu es vraiment sure que ça va ?

Je souris avant de lui répondre honnêtement :

- J'allais très bien avant que Carlisle ne commence avec ses questions.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je crois qu'il a juste été un peu curieux, il ne voulait pas te blesser.

- Je sais mais j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus sous sa question. Et je sais que j'ai raison rien qu'en voyant ta réaction.

Il me prit la main et se mit à marcher vers la forêt avant de répondre :

- Tu sais, Carlisle est quelqu'un de très pacifique, il ne supporte pas qu'on fasse du mal. Même aux vampires. Avant que tu ne parle, de ton expérience, je crois qu'il pensait que ça ne t'était arrivé qu'un ou deux fois de tuer un vampire.

- Je comprends, et est-ce que je peux savoir ce que toi tu pensais ?

- Je n'y avais jamais pensé, en réalité pare que ça n'as pas d'importance. C'est ce que tu es. Et tu sais très bien sue je n'ai pas toujours été végétarien mais tu n'as rien fais.

- C'est vrai sauf que moi, je n'arrêterais probablement jamais. J'en suis incapable et je ne le veux pas, finis en baissant la tête.

Edward s'arrête, se plaça en face de moi et posa sa main sur mon menton pour que je le regarde en face.

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'être gênée, je t'assure.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulu dire et l'interrogeais du regard.

- Je ne devrais pas en parler Alice m'a dit que tu ne voudrais pas que je m'en veuille.

C'est alors que je compris ce que je n'arriver pas à discerner dans le regard que me portait Edward depuis mon réveil. Il avait honte de lui, de son comportement mais tout ce qui s'était passé n'avait aucune importance pour moi, aucune.

- Alice a parfaitement raison sur ce coup là. Tu sais quand je suis arrivée, je me suis sentie coupable, je n'aurais pas du partir et surtout pas comme ça. Mais ensuite je me suis dis que ça n'arrangerait rien de culpabiliser, ça ne m'aiderait pas à trouver une solution. Je savais une chose je devais te ramener à toi parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de ne plus jamais être avec toi. J'ai pris une décision et j'ai eu raison.

- J'aurais pu te tuer Bella.

- Je sais mais je ne voulais pas y croire, au fond de moi j'étais persuadée que tu arrêterais avant.

- Et je l'ai fait alors il n'y a aucune raison que je continue à m'inquiéter, cette fois-ci j'ai compris.

- C'est pas trop tôt, rigolai-je.

Enfin, tous les doutes que nous partagions tous les deux s'étaient dissipés pour nous laisser un peu tranquille.

-Au fait, est-ce que j'ai bon gout ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !

Après quelques instants à nous regarder, Edward se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Je ne me fis pas prier et lui rendis son baiser avec autant d'ardeur. Tout mon corps vibra, j'avais m'impression que je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis des lustres, en fait depuis que j'étais partie. J'aurais voulu que ce moment dur à jamais mais j'avais besoin de reprendre mon souffle et fus obligée de rompre notre baiser. Edward me souris quand il comprit pourquoi je m'étais éloignée puis nous décidâmes d'un comme un accord de retourner vers la maison. Nous étions sur le point d'aller rejoindre les autres quand il m'arrêta en me tirant un peu pars le bras :

- Bella, je sais qu'on a dit qu'on ne parlait plus du passé mais il y a une chose que j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Je répondrais, promis-je devinant déjà ce qu'il allait me demander.

- Pourquoi…pourquoi es-tu partie et ou est-ce que tu es allée ?

Je répondis avant qu'il n'essaie de commencer à justifier ses questions :

- Je suis repartie chez moi, à New York. J'avais besoin de prendre du recule parce que..

- A cause de nous, finit-il ma phrase croyant avoir compris.

- Non, repris ce n'est pas ce que tu crois et même si ça l'était ça n'aurait plus d'importance.

Edward me regarda pensif et je sus que j'avais toute son attention.

- J'ai un frère, un frère adoptif en fait. Il s'appelle Tristan et c'est un le chef des loups-garous, il est le plus fort d'entre eux à ce jour. Il sortait avec une fille, Sonia, qui était elle aussi loup-garou. Il tenait beaucoup à elle mais ça je ne l'ai su qu'il ya peu parce qu'il ne m'avait jamais parlé d'elle.

- Comment as-tu su alors ?

- Je vais y venir. Un jour, trois vampires sont arrivés en ville et ont commencé à commettre des meurtres en séries sans même vraiment cacher leurs traces. Alors mon frère et moi sommes partis avec un groupe de quatre autres loups-garous à leur poursuite. Ca à mal tourner, les loups n'étaient pas prêt à se battre contre de tels ennemis. La copine de mon frère est morte en essayant d'aider un de ses amis. Un des vampires, un traqueur, celui qui avait tué Sonia, s'est échapper et mon frère et partit à sa poursuite. Je l'ai attendu pendant plusieurs semaines mais il n'a pas réapparu alors ma mère et moi avons essayé de se faire à l'idée de ne jamais le revoir. Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussit alors j'ai essayé d'enfouir mes souvenir de lui au fond de moi pour de pas trop souffrir. Puis peu après ma mère m'a vivement conseillé de quitter la ville pour éviter de probables ennuis.

- Et te voilà à Forks. Bella, je suis désolé, tu semblais être proche de ton frère.

- C'est vrai. Si je suis partie, c'est parce qu'après l'incident dans la clairière, tu t'occupais tout le temps moi comme le faisait mon frère et tout ce que j'avais enfouis a refait surface. Alors j'ai su que je devais repartir pour faire le deuil de mon frère parce que sinon j'allais sombrer comme avant. Je n'avais pas le courage de dire au revoir à tout le monde alors je suis partie comme ça. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Ne le soit pas, tout va bien Bella. Crois-moi, je comprends.

- Merci, mais tu n'as pas entendue la fin, dis-je en souriant. Quand je suis arrivés à l'aéroport de JFK, mon frère était la, il m'attendait comme si de rien n'était.

- Ton frère est vivant !?

- Oui, il m'a expliqué ce sui c'était passé et je suis restée un peu avec lui, je ne pouvais pas repartir comme ça j'avais besoin de passer du temps avec lui et ma mère m'avait demandé un coup de main. Nous avons beaucoup parlé tous les deux, on avait beaucoup de choses à se raconter et puis j'ai décidé que j'étais prête à revenir ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis a ton frère ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Sur les raison de ton retour à Forks. Il n'a quand même pas cru que tu revenais juste pour le beau temps !

- Non, il savait que je revenais parce que tu me manquais trop. Ne fais pas cette tête ! rigolai-je devant son air abasourdis. Je dis toujours tout à mon frère et il n'en à pas fait tout un drame.

- Tu lui a dis que tu sortais avec un vampire et ton frère loup-garou n'a rien dit.

- Euh…je ne me rappelle pas exactement ce qu'il a dit mais il n'a rien dit du genre : « Tu es complètement tarée » ; « Tu es inconsciente ». Tristan sait qu'en général je sais ce que je fais, il me fait confiance.

- Je trouve ça impressionnant, cette confiance que vous vous portez.

- Nous avons grandis ensemble, on se connaît pas cœur alors pour nous c'est normal ! Si on rentrait maintenant à moins que tu es d'autres questions ?

- Non, tout vas bien maintenant. J'avais juste besoin de savoir pourquoi mais tu m'en as dit bien plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

- C'est normal.

Edward me prit la main et m'entraina mais juste avant de franchir le seuil, c'est qui l'arrêtai ce coup-ci.

- Edward, commençai-je quand il fut tourner vers moi, nouvelle règle plus de secret, d'accord ?

- Promis, je sais que je peux tout te dire, répondit-il simplement comme s'il s'y attendait.

Cette fois-ci nous rejoignîmes vraiment les autres qui nous attendaient tranquillement dans le salon.

**Voilà, voilà !**

**J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçu ! J'aurais besoin d'un coup de main pour savoir si j'ai oublié d'oublier des choses donc s'il y a encore des questions que vous vous posez dites le moi !**

**Sinon j'apprécie toujours autant les !**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Me voilà enfin de retour ! Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous de devaient plus y croire mais j'ai décidé que je ne pouvais pas laisser une fiction ainsi inachevée parce que je déteste ca quand j'en lis et que ca m'arrive. Alors voilà je mis suis remise avec j'avoue un peu de mal …**

Plusieurs personnes avançaient à travers la forêt, elles avaient l'air de connaitre leur chemin d'avoir un but bien précis. Elles cherchaient quelque chose ou quelqu'un, c'était certain. Cependant, leurs visages étaient voilés, impossible de savoir qui était ces gens qui avançaient vers Forks. Mais une chose était très clair dans l'esprit d'Alice, c'était des vampires. Avant qu'elle n'en apprenne plus sa vision s'était éteinte et à moins d'en avoir une autre, elle ne saurait pas qui étaient ces vampires.

Alice avait eu cette vision quelque temps après mon réveil, comme depuis quelques semaines maintenant, j'avais dormis chez les Cullen. J'adorais passer mes nuit dans les bras d'Edward même si je savais qu'il ne dormait pas .Je lui disais souvent qu'il n'était pas obliger de rester près de moi s'il s'ennuyait mais il répondait souvent que passer la nuit près de moi était très instructif sans pour autant me dire ce qu'il entendait par là.

Il était plutôt fréquent qu'Alice ait des vision mais en général on ne s'en apercevait même pas, sa vision d'aujourd'hui avait été intense et l'avait bien remuée. Si le petit lutin détestait bien quelque chose s'était d'avoir une vision et d'être incapable de l'interpréter. Ce matin là, Jasper avait dû retenir Alice qui avait vacillé au moment de son flash. Elle nous avait raconté ce qu'elle avait pu entrapercevoir malgré le fouillis de sa vision. Tout le monde s'était demandé pourquoi un clan de vampire viendrait trainer par ici alors que nous n'avions pas entendu parler de meurtre étrange dans la région. Il fallait que je pose quelques question ma mon amie parce que, moi, contrairement aux autres, j'avais ma petite idée du genre de clan près à faire un petit tour à Forks.

- Alice, tu es bien sur qu'ils avaient pour but Forks, ils pourraient juste passer dans les parages ?

- Certaine, s'il avait bien une chose de très claire là dedans, c'était leur intention de venir ici.

- Et tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de qui ils peuvent être même pas un petit détail ?

- Je ne suis pas sur, mais ils portaient peut-être des capes… Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir tout ça ? De toute façon tu vas rester ben sagement ici avec comme tu éviteras de te mettre dans la merde pour une fois ! s'emporta Alice.

- Je voulais juste m'informer et puis je peux très bien éviter les ennuis toute seule ! Jasper tu pourras dire à Edward que je suis rentrée chez moi quand il rentrera, s'il te plait.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il simplement.

Je tournais alors les talons afin de sortir de la maison, de récupérer ma voiture et de filer chez moi. Je savais que Jasper n'oublierait pas de passer mon message à Edward et qu'il me rejoindrait dès qu'il serait rentré. Ce matin, après mon réveil, il était parti chasser avec Rosalie et Emmett. En y réfléchissant un peu, je ne devrais probablement pas être pressé que mon amoureux arrive puisqu'il serait au courant de la vision d'Alice et probablement tout à fait d'accord avec elle sur le point ou je reste tranquillement chez pour ne pas faire de bêtises.

D'ordinaire, même avec des vampires dans le coin, je n'aurais pas été contre rester avec les Cullen surtout avec Edward mais là c'était différent. Je ne voulais pas que mes amis aient des ennuis à cause de moi et pour éviter ça, je devais aller à la rencontre du groupe de vampire avant qu'ils remarquent la présence des Cullen. J'allais devoir persuader Edward que je pouvais m'occuper de moi toute seule afin qu'il me laisse au moins quelques heures seule lendemain.

Je n'eus pas a patienter très longtemps, Edward arriva chez moi à peine un quart d'heure après moi. Il me prit dans ses bras avant de me murmurer à l'oreille que je lui avais manqué.

- Tu as parlé à Alice ? commençais-je plutôt directe

- Oui, ça m'étonne que vous vous soyez disputée, vous qui êtes toujours si complice…

J'affichai alors un air surpris, je m'attendais plutôt a ce qu'Edward me parle de la vision d'Alice et toute les précautions qui vont avec que je devrais prendre, mais au lieu de ça il me parlait de ma dispute avec Alice. Peut-être avait-il décidé d'être un peu moins protecteur avec moi ! Comme je ne répondais pas, il continua :

- Ne fait pas cette tête, ce n'est pas si étrange que ça que je te parle d'Alice !

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je m'attendais plutôt à un discours surprotecteur et à une interdiction formelle de ne pas sortir tant que les vampires qu'a vu Alice ne s'étaient pas éloignés.

- Bella, je sais très bien que tu sais être prudente. C'est vrai j'ai pris du temps à le comprendre, je sais que tu sais ce que tu fais et que tu es une grande fille. Et puis a quoi ça servirait que je te fasse un long discours puisque tu as déjà imaginé ce que j'allais te dire dans ta tête.

Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'Edward ait réellement compris tout ce qu'il venait de me dire et je me sentais comme apaisée et presque euphorique. Je ne pu m'empêcher de m'approcher de lui et de l'embrasser passionnément. Il me rendit mon baiser avec ardeur avant de me faire reculer doucement et de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Il me fit un sourire charmeur avant de murmurer :

- N'essaie pas de me distraire, jeune fille, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

- Quelle question, je ne vois de quoi tu parles? Répondis-je d'un air innocent tout en essayant de saisir à nouveau ses lèvres.

- Bella, je suis sérieux, tu ne peux pas rester fâchée avec Alice !

- Parce qu'elle est ta meilleure amie et que je sais que tu t'en veux d'être partie comme ça tout à l'heure.

-C'est faux, je n'ai aucun remord, c'est qui m'a crié dessus et je n'ai pas à m'excuser, je sais ce que tu vas dire j'ai l'air d'une gamine mais j'étais plutôt calme et sereine à l'idée qu'une bande de vampires mystérieux débarque à Forks avant que ta chère sœur me crie dessus ! Alors si tu es venu présenter des excuse à sa place tu peux t'en aller !

- Bella, ne le prend pas comme ça, je voulais juste aider un peu.

- Je sais mais il faudrait mieux que tu rentre maintenant.

- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

- Non, pas ce soir. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, j'avais déjà pris la direction de ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas affronter le regard suppliant d'Edward. La vérité, c'était que l'arriver de ces vampires me stressait un peu même beaucoup. C'était ce que ma mère redoutait le plus, qu'ils me retrouvent. Je ne voulais pas passer mes nerfs sur Edward alors j'avais préférer le congédier gentiment. Demain serait un mauvais jour, je le savais mais j'avais espoir que après ça tout redeviendrait normal et que je pourrais vivre tranquillement ici avec Edward et le reste des Cullen.

Cette nuit là, je dormis très mal, même pour ainsi dire pas du tout. J'avais beaucoup de chose en tête mais ce qui me paraissait le plus étonnant, ce n'était pas l'arrivé des vampires mais ma dispute avec Alice qui me préoccupait le plus. Je ne voulais pas rester fâchée avec elle mais j'avais un peu peur qu'elle ne me pardonne pas. Je pris donc la décision d'aller voir Alice dès le lendemain matin pour m'excuser et me réconcilier avec elle. Edward avait raison, je ne pouvais pas rester en mauvais thermes avec Alice.

Voilà voilà, ce chapitre est un peu cours mais bon c'est qu'une remise en jambe =)


End file.
